Forever Yours
by PixieAlice69
Summary: Story about life long friends. Bella - It Girl. Edward - It boy. They are always together. Nothing can came between them too. Something happens. Will they friendship is strong enough? lots of drama,love,hurt and hate.
1. Chapter 1

_She's a beautiful smile, she's a gleam in your eye  
dresses like a princess, playing games in your mind  
Falling out of her top, runs a hand through her hair  
playing so hard to get, cause she knows that you care_

I_ don't know how to love you more, how to love you more_  
_how to love you more, my friend_

When I stepped out of my Volvo I took a good look at Forks High. _Two more years and I'm out of here._ I sighed and made my way to my locker. White hallways were already crowded with kids. They were all in small groups chattering,probably telling each other about their summer.

Everyone's eyes were on me and that made me a little uncomfortable, but I was used to it. Finally I reached my locker and opened it.

"Hey Eddie, how was your summer?" She said in all giggly voice. Stanley. God I hated this girls gut and she still didn't get it.

But instead of answering to her my eyes cached the most beautiful shade of brown eyes. This girl was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She got all – she was just drop dead gorgeous. She had porcelain-like skin. Her hair was rich shade of brown, it flowed in waves. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, was the most adorable color of brown. Like melted chocolate. She had straight nose, full lips. Her cheeks were the most perfect shade of pink. She always blushed like crazy. She was the picture of perfection. The way she carried her self. So confident. And her laugh. It was like bells. And her name – Bella – beautiful. It just suits her perfectly. Every guy wanted to date her and every girl wanted to be her. But they just can't. Shes the one and only.

She smiled to me and made her way to rescue me from Jessica. I loved this girl. She was my best friend. And I was so thankful to have friend like her. Actually we never had any other friends. Well besides Rose and Emmett. Yes we went to party's and stuff, but we never made any friends. People wanted us because we were popular. There was this girl who pretended to be Bellas friend. Bella was so happy. She thought that she finally found someone who really is her friend because they like her personality, but we were wrong. Girl just wanted to get close to me. And after she get what she wanted I was there to pick up the pieces like always.

"Hey" I reached for Bella pulling her close to me and giving her a hug. The scent of strawberry's hit my nose.

"Hey gorgeous." She said giving me slight kiss on cheek. Jessica gave her a dirty look.

"Do you have a problem?" Bella asked her.

"Yes actually, like I would be grateful if you like could just for one day back off of Edward." Jessica answered with jealousy in her voice. _Well...that's so not gonna happen_. I thought to myself. Me and Bella – we are a thing. Well not like couple or some shit but we are best friends. No one and nothing will never come between us.

"Well, _like, _maybe not?" Bella answered to her and took my hand in hers.

"See ya" She said with fake smile on her face. Then she turned to me "God she's _like_ so annoying" She said to me.

"Well, thank god I _like _got you by my side." I said squeezing her tiny hand. She gave me a smile and we walked in class. Everyone stared at us while we made our way to our seats.

We sat in the class taking notes. I loved literature. Teacher gave me – _need to read_ list and me and Bella just sighed. Guess one more year in total boredom. We both had already read this books. The bell ranged and we made our way to our next class. I was happy we got the same schedule. It would be disaster if I have to sit with Jessica or Lauren. Only when I've got gym Bella had drama class. Well that's so her. Shes this little drama queen. But not in the way – it all about me. More than in way – Its not about me. She left cheerleader squad because she wanted to give a chance to other girl. She wasn't this –_ I want to be so popular. _Bella was kind, selfless, she always helped everyone. Maybe that's way people always used her.

After gym Bella waited for me in the hallway. I put my hand around her shoulders and lead her to cafeteria. Once we entered it everyone went silent. God that was so annoying. Suddenly Bella removed herself from my hand I waved to someone. I saw a tall guy with dirty blond hair coming in our way. Bile grinned like mad at him.

"Edward this is Jasper. Jasper Hale." She said introducing me with this guy. I unwillingly put my hand out to shake his.

"Edward Cullen." I said shaking his hand and pulling Bella back to me. I was protective of her. Wait?What?Hale?Hale just like Rosalie Hale? "Hale?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm Rosalies twin." He said with semi smile. Rose never mentioned us that she have a brother.

"Well, nice to meet you." I turned to Bella "I will take our lunch and you could show Jasper our table." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Okay" She giggled and linked her hand with Jaspers. I hated it.

Once I've got lunch for me and Bella I walked to our table. They were all in some little chit-chat. I put down our plates and sat down next to Bella.

"So,Rose, how it comes you never told us you've got a twin?" I asked her.

"Well, my mother took him with her when our parents divorced, so Jasper lived in Nashville and it was too hurtful for me to talk about him because we were twins and it hurt to be without him. It's some kind of a twin thing. Like you think you are missing something in yourself." She answered my question.

I noticed Bella was looking somewhere else. I tried to find what has catched her gaze. Then I saw a tall, muscular, tan , black-haired guy. He was basically fucking Bella with his eyes.

"So, Bells" I tried to catch her attention. "What about we throw a party at my house this Friday?" She shrugged. Then said "Yeah, why not?" The she turned to Rose "Do you know that guy over there?" She asked her with intention in her voice.

"Yeah, why?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"He's kind a cute. Sexy, muscular,tanned." She was daydreaming.

"He is from La Push. His name is Jacob Black." Rose said in bored voice.

Finally the bell ranged. I took Bellas hand and walked her to our next class. We walked in and then my eyes catched a girl with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, she got killer body. _I have to know this girl_. She met my gaze and gave me seductive smile. I smiled back to her and took my seat next to Bella.

The whole week passed on blur. Finally I drove Bella home so she could get some stuff. She was staying at my house til Monday. Our parents were best friends too. Our mothers who were best friends met our fathers on college. Then they decided to make some double date and they all became best friends. I guess that's why me and Bella are so close. Our parents didn't mind when we spend nights at each others houses. They were never home anyways. Our fathers were architects and our mothers were designers. They traveled a lot. So when they were gone I stayed at Bellas house or she stayed at mine.

She sprinted her way back to my car and hopped in. "Okay, we can go." She said and put on her seat belt. I nodded and drove to my house. I groaned when small drops of rain started pounding on my windshield. It havent rained in three days and here we go we got there I got out of my car, made my way to the opposite side and opened doors for Bella. She smiled. "Always a gentleman." She said biting her lip and stepping out of car.

"Well, anything for you my Bella." We walked in to my house. Silence. No one was there like always. We made our way upstairs. I put Bellas stuff in my room knowing that she hates sleeping alone. So we always sleep in my room. She thinks guest rooms are creepy and cold, because no one actually lives there so its more like museum or some shit. Shes just weird, but that's why I love her so much.

"I thought we should eat something before party. Ya know – alcohol and empty stomach isn't best friends." She said moving around the kitchen. I loved home-made meals. My mother cooks when we have guests. So all the time I eat at Bellas, she loves to cook. When we were done eating Bella started to decorate the house. I could swear she's on some energy pills. After an hour Rose and Emmett came to help. At 8PM house was full with people.

"Hello handsome." I heard female voice behind me. I turned around and saw strawberry blond from biology. My mouth watered as I took her in. She had tall model body, her skin was tanned and the skirt she was wearing showed me her perfect long legs.

"Hey." I said to her while my eyes traveled down and up her body.

"Can I ask you something?" She smiled sweetly to me.

"Anything you want to know." I gave her my crooked smile. Every girl fell for it.

"Are you together with that Bella chick?" She bit her lip waiting for my answer. _God I want those full lips around my dick._

"No, we are just good friends." I answered to her smiled brightly

"Then that means you are available?" She looked at me trough her eye lashes. She looked sexy us fuck.

"Yes I'm."

"Okay then, in that case i will let you take me out some time." She was now standing closet o me with her fingers traveling up and down my hand. She was a fast girl I would say.

Then I heard familiar song. "Sorry I have to go do something, you will be here right?" I asked her hopefully.

"Of course." She smiled and I made my way in the crowd searching for Bella. Then I finally saw her talking to some girl. Bella looked amazing like always.** (site with Bellas outfit in profile)** I sneaked behind her and sang in her ear. - ''_When we make love It's hard to tell If you're dreamin' of me or Someone else.'' _She giggled and I spun her around by her wrist, I put her hands around my neck and put my own hands on her waist. She felt so small and fragile in my hands.

_That drunken kiss  
Seems like a lie  
Don't say it's forever  
And then say goodbye_

_Glitter  
Don't ya leave me, please  
Believe me  
I only want your love  
Glitter, you're my lover, I'll  
Have no other girl  
I only need your love _

She rested her head on my chests. I placed a kiss on her head.

_When mornin' comes and the_  
_Sun shines bright_  
_You gonna need someone_  
_Someone that treat ya right_  
_So don't walk out_  
_When you wake up_  
_Let's give it a chance girl_  
_Let's give it a shot_  
_Give it a shot now_

Laugh escaped out of her mouth. The for a little moment I thought how it would be. Me and Bella. Probably weird. I know our parents would be thrilled though. I can bet Esmé and Rene was already planning our wedding.

_Glitter, don't deceive me  
Gotta believe me  
Only need your love  
Glitter there's no other  
You're beautiful  
I only want you_

_This is fine for now, but_  
_Maybe let's make a baby_  
_Inside of you_  
_It's just the time, we gotta_  
_Find, I want your name_  
_On my tattoo_  
_You blow my mind, so tell me_  
_I wanna know_

_Glitter shines forever_  
_Forever an'ever_  
_I only need your love_  
_Glitter lay your head_  
_Down here_  
_I'll always be so near_  
_I only want your love_

_Here come the_  
_Here it comes_  
_There goes the_  
_There it goes_  
_Here comes our_  
_Love again_  
_Through the_  
_Window out_  
_I only want your love_

_There goes the_  
_There it goes_  
_Here comes the_  
_Here it comes_  
_There goes our love again_  
_Out the window_

When the song ended I squeezed Bella tighter. This was our song. She let go of me and smiled. The she puther small hand on the back of my neck and started to pull me down. For a one moment I though she was going to kiss me, but then she whispered in my ear. "I think someone is jealous." She laughed and I turned around to see very jealous Mike. I laughed and walked back to kitchen searching for that sexy blond.

"You are back." She said once I walked in.

"Yeah I'm back. Sorry I never catched your name." I said pouring myself a glass of whiskey.

"Tanya"

"Well,Tanya, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"I would love to." She she smiled and placed kiss on my cheek. "I hope your _friend _won't mind."

"I don't think so. Well of course if you will hurt me she will rip your head of."

She laughed.

"I wasn't joking." I said seriously. "She actually did that once. Everyone thought that was an animal attack."

Her face went blank. I laughed and she hit my arm. "Don't ever joke that. And I wont hurt you." She smiled leaning closer to me. I leaned in too When our lips touched only thing I could taste was lipstick. And it was sticky._ Bleh . _That made me remember my first kiss. It was with Bella. It was Bellas 15 birthday. That day I showed her meadow. I decorated it with balloons and candles. There was music and I even made food for us. She was so exited. She jumped up and down, then she turned to give me a kiss on cheek when I surprised us both and turned to face her. Our lips met and then we kissed. It was best kiss ever. Of course it wasn't longer than 5 seconds, but I was actually happy it was Bella. After that we never mentioned it.

Tanya pulled away and looked at her watch."I'm sorry, I've to go. But, I will see you at school. Or maybe you could pick me up?" She asked. _Pick her up?_

"Sorry, Bella stays with me til Monday, so I have to take her to school." I tried to get out of this situation. Yeah I liked her, but I wasnt that type.

"She stays with you til Monday?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"We always stay with each other."

She made a face, gave quick kiss and left. I was searching for Bella. _Where was she?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Where is she?_

I looked around the room and then I saw her talking with that Jacob guy. She laughed and touched his upper arm. _Oh that little tease. _But something inside of me moved,some feeling that made me feel weird.

"Hey"

I turned around to face person behind me. "Hey, how is it going?"

"It's okay." She smiled. " You know its Bellas birthday in few weeks, right?" She asked.

"Hey, of course I know. How could I forgot?Shes my best friend." She rolled her eyes and flipped her golden hair back.

"Rather your little sex buddie." She teased.

"Rose, me and Bella – we aren't sex buddies. We are just good friends."

"With benefits. Anyways - we should plan something for her. She said and took a sip from her red cup.

"We should.I think someone's looking for you." I said pointing on Emmett who looked like a lost puppy standing in the middle of dance floor and looking around.

She laughed and walked away. I searched for Bella again. She was nowhere to found. I glanced at watch it was _1:26 am. _Maybe she's already in my room. _Or maybe she's somewhere with Jacob. _She could, but she wasn't. She was standing in the middle of the dance floor looking desperate at Mike Newton. When she turned around to walk away Mike draped on his knees and wrapped his arms around Bellas legs. _Oh my god. Guy is really obsessed with her. _

I walked over to them and wrapped my hand around Bellas waist. Mike looked up at me and I smiled at him. "Thanks for keeping my girl company, but now I will take her away from creepy stalkerish guys like you."

We went to the kitchen. Before walking in there I told Rose that party is in her hands now. Me nad Bella entered the kitchen and I grabbed the bottle of tequila. Bella sat on the counter and watched my every movement.

"Come, let's go to my room." She jumped off the counter and followed me upstairs.

"I can't believe you actually did that." We were talking and laughing about the one time when I overslept again. Bella was so angry so she stole my car and on her way to school she wrote a text to Jessica – _Hey cutie, I was wondering – I was thinking about you last night and maybe you could pick me up to school today and we could talk about us. Love, Edward. _She actually bought it and was on my driveway waiting for me. First I couldn't understand why. I walked out of my house and she jumped on me yelling – I love you too Edward Cullen.

"But since that day you never had overslept again." She said smiling.

"Yeah, you got what you wanted." I took a breath. "I asked Tanya on a date."

"Tanya?" She looked up at me with cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, that blonde from our class." I explained to her. She bit her lip and looked down at her glass.

"Oh," she narrowed her eyes. " So?"

"So, I was just telling you." I looked at her carefully. "Shes really sweet Bella."

"Yeah, I've heard that." She looked away."Just...I remember last time you said that."

"Bells, she's different, she's not her." She bit her lip.

"Yeah, you are probably right." She smiled and cuddled next to me. I wrapped my hand around her and held her tight. " I just don't want to history repeat you know."

"That will never happen Bells, I love you."

"Love you too." She said and squeezed my waist. "I will go and change okay?" I nodded and she quickly got up and made her way to bathroom.

_Flashback._

"_Edward, please." She begged._

"_I can't I already have a plans." I told her._

"_With her right? You are always with her." She yelled in telephone._

"_That's not true. I'm with her just as much as I'm with you." I protested._

"_You know what, I want you to choose Edward. Me or her." With that she hung up._

_End of flashback._

Bella opened the bath room doors, switched off the lights and sprinted her way to my bed. Where, just like always, I was waiting for her with my arms wide open. She laid down and cuddled closer to me. I kissed her hair and let sleep take me.

I felt like a was swimming. Yeah.. definitely swimming. Up and down. Up and down. _Thud. _What was that? I slowly opened my eyes and they met with very exited Bella. "What are you doing?" I said slowly, closing my eyes again.

"Rise and shine." She said in happy voice. Then swimming came again. I opened my eyes and saw Bella jumping up and down on my bed. "What are you doing?" I asked her again.

"You know? You ask that a lot." She smiled and landed down next to me. "Wake up." She said and tried to pull off my blanket. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her back next to me tightening my grip on her waist. "No" I said in strict voice.

"Edward, look outside, its sunny. I want to go out today!" She pleaded.

"No." I repeated my self.

"I made you a coffee." She said sweetly. I opened one eye and looked at her. She looked stunning like always. In mornings she looked very cute. Her hair was in a messy bun. Her eyes were a bit puffy.

"No." I said and pulled her closer to me.

"Okay, I will let you sleep. But in that case you are making dinner tonight." She said and drifted under the blanket.

"WAKE UP!" I heard Bella yelling. I haven't notice that I fell asleep again.

"Okay, okay." I said and got out of bed. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked her and searched for my jeans.

"I don't know. When are your date with Tanya?" She asked throwing my jeans at me.

"I don't know. I haven't actually mentioned the day. I will ask her in Monday. Why?"

"Just wondering." She said and walked out of my room.

I can't wait for my date actually. Tanya is the hottest chick in this town. Well yeah, Bella is too, but she's my best friend. That would be so wrong if we were dating. I know that people are expecting that but we just not_ that_. Yes we are holding hands, yes I always put my hand around her, but I'm protective of her. I love her and if she's hurt than it hurts me too.

I finally got dressed and brushed my teeth. I walked downstairs where I saw Bella watching TV. I silently snuck behind her and leaned down "Boo" I whispered in her ear. She jumped up and I laughed sitting next to her.

" You are such and ass Edward." She said and hit my shoulder.

I laughed and put my arm around her shoulders. We spend all our evening watching TV and laughing. I made a lunch for us, we ate just like always laughing about everything. After I done dishes I couldn't see Bella in the living room. "Bells?" Silence. "Bells?" I yelled louder.

"What?" she yelled from top of the stairs.

"Nothing, I didn't saw you down here so I was wondering where were you." I said and walked up the stairs.

"Oh, Jake was calling me so I walked to your room and talked to him there" She smiled and walked with me to my room.

"So, you and Jake?" She smiled.

"I like him." She bit her lip. Okay I will be honest – that lip biting drives me crazy.

"So, you're not going to torture him for the rest of the week?" I asked surprised. She always did. She gave guy a hope nad then ignored him for a week. To keep his interest I guess.

"Nope, I really like him so I don't want him think that I'm playing hard to get." She smiled and jumped on my bed.

"You know, Mike will be pissed." I laughed and jumped next to her.

"What ever." She said and reached for my hand. I smiled and kissed her knuckles.

On Sunday we went outside. We spend rest of the day in our meadow. I was playing guitar and Bella was reading. It was just us. Just me and her. There wasn't people around us watching our every move. We were just _us_ in here. No one looked at us, no one didn't bothered us. It was peaceful here.

It was Monday. I woke up and Bella was already in bathroom. Today our parents have to come home. But knowing them they will probably stay there for a while like they always do. I missed mom and dad. They were never around. Most of the time only family I have is Bella.

"Hey." I said to Bella when I came in to the kitchen. "Smells good" I walked around the table and kissed her cheek. "Morning by the way." She smiled to me and gave me my pancakes. "I don't know what I would do without you." I told her reaching for sirup.

"Starve." She laughed and put her plate in sink.

"Probably." I answered her. She looked different today. She looked so happy. "Why are you so happy?" I asked her without thinking. She looked up at me.

"I will see Jake today." She said and bit her bottom lip. "Okay, I will go and get ready." She said and sprinted upstairs.

Bella came downstairs looking beautiful like usual. (Site with Bellas outfit in profile.) She was wearing blue jeans, blue banded bottom tube with blue scarf and leather jacket. And of course leather boots. And leather bracelet I got her for Valentines day last year.

"Are you trying to seduce me Miss Swan?" I asked her taking step toward to her.

"Is it working?" She asked biting her lip._God that lip is driving me crazy._

"Yes." I smiled and took one more step closer to her.

"Okay, you are sweet, but we have to go." She grabbed my hand and we walked out of the house. I walked to passenger side and opened doors for Bella. She sat in and I walked to my side. She turned on music and sang along to The Spill Canvas – Our Song. She loved that song. And I loved her voice. Bellas voice was like bells. And her laughs...I cold swear – when she laughs the world laughs along with her.

"What are you thinking Eddie?" She asked looking at me.

"About you." I answered honestly.

"What were you thinking about me?" She asked smiling and her cheeks now was pink. She was blushing again.

"Nothing you wouldn't know." I said to her. She grinned and turned to look out the window. I turned engine on and speed off. The morning passed quickly and I was already in my third period. Tanya was in this class too and that made me smile. She was sitting right behind us. I sat down and turned to her.

"Hi" she whispered and smiled at me.

"Hey" I said and winked at her. "how was you weekend?"

"It was fun, I missed you." She glanced at Bella. "How was yours?"

"Well, Bella and I spent all day watching movies after she finally got me out of our bed." _Shit._Bella looked at me with wide eyes. "I mean my bed." I corrected my self. "And Sunday was the way it usually was." I told her.

"Sounds really boring." She said. "You could have called me and I would probably figured out something for us to do." She said with bitter smile.

"Well, Tanya, I don't have your number." I turned around when Mr. Mason came in to the class.

Bella passed me a note.

**You said she's sweet.-B**

I quickly wrote back.

**She is sweet. She was just jealous.-E**

**Why would she be jealous?-B**

**Because most of the time I spend with my very sexy and beautiful friend?-E x**

**No. There is something off about her. I don't like her. Dont be mad. Im just looking out for you-B xx **

**You don't have to like her. I like her so-E**

**Whatever-B**

Bella sighed and turned back to the teacher. Bell ranged and instead of taking Bella to our next class I stood there and waited for Tanya.

"I was wondering, maybe we could go somewhere tonight?" I asked her and her face lit up.

"Yeah, that would be wonderful. Pick me up at 6?" She asked while writing down her address.

"I will." I gave her my crooked smile. "Can I walk you to your next class?"

"If you want to." She smiled and started to walk. When I walked out of class I saw Bella leaning against the locker and Jacob in front of her. He was resting left arm on one side of Bellas head and with other hand stroking her hair. _And she let him? _I thought to myself. Shes never that easy. We walked past her. She didn't even looked at me. I put my hand around Tanyas shoulder which took her by surprise. I walked her to her next class and gave her a chaste kiss on cheek. After that I went to my next class where I was met with Jacob in my seat. _What the fuck? _

"Bella?" I asked when I reached _my_ seat.

"Oh,Edward." She glanced up at me. "This is Jacob, Jacob this is Edward." He put his hand out for me to shake. I looked at it and then back to his face not shaking his hand.

"You are in my seat." I said to him and he took his hand back. Bella raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said and stood up. "See you tonight Bells?" _Bells? _

"Yeah." She smiled up to him then she looked at me very pissed. "what was that about?" She asked with wide eyes.

"What?He was in my seat." I said and sat down. "So you two were pretty cozy in hallway."

She said nothing. She just shook her head and turned to look at her textbook. In that way we spend the rest of the day – not talking to each other. I felt weird. What was going on?

Day passed in a blur. We never spoke a word to each other. She didn't even wait for me at my car. Jacob took her home. I was pissed at her. Whats going on in that pretty head of hers?

It was almost six, I was on my way to Tanyas house when my phone went off.

"Whats up Em?"

"Nothing much, what are you doing?"

"I'm on my way to pick up Tanya."

"Oh,that hotty with who you were talking at your party? Man she's hot. So this really means you and Bella are just friends." he laughed in phone.

"Me and Bella never were more than friends. And for your information she's going on date with Jacob Black tonight."

"Man you sound pissed." He laughed again.

"I just don't like the guy. Okay, I have to go, bye Em."

"Bye." With that he hung up. I made my way to Tanyas house. She was already ready and waiting for me. She looked sexy. Sexy, not pretty or beautiful. She was wearing this tight, pink pencil dress. It was so short it could barely cover her ass.

"Hello, you look...very...cute." I don't know why I said something like that.

"You too." I opened car doors for her and she got in.

When I was in the car she spoke "I thought you do that to only her."

"What?" I was confused.

"I saw you how you opened doors for her doors,the school doors. You are always so careful around her. "

"Bella is my best friends. And I'm a gentleman." I looked at her. "And you are my date. You deserve the best of me." I said and took her hand.

The date was lovely. We ate and talked. Shes actually smart. Her father works in a bank and her mother is a housewife. After dinner I drove her home but that ended with hard make out session in my car. And them my thoughts were somewhere else – _what if Bella is doing the same thing with Jacob? _


	3. Chapter 3

**BELLAS POV**

"See you tomorrow." Jake said and kissed me for one last time. Date was absolutely wonderful. He took me to this small restaurant named _Bella Italia. _I've been there before with Edward and our parents_._It was very cozy. After that we went on a walk. He told me about his mom and dad, about car crash that took her mother away, leaving him with his father who was now in a wheelchair.

He leaned down and kissed me. It was long,soft kiss.

"Goodnight." He said and walked to his car. He turned around and smiled at me before getting in. He was such a nice guy. _I think I really start to like him._

I walked inside to my house. No one was there. Like always. I was all alone. I walked up to my room and suddenly I wished that it wasnt my purple room with girly decorations, but black and white room with huge window for a wall. I missed Edward.

"So how was your date with Jacob?" Edwards velvety voice scraed me. I was walked to my locker when he catched up with me. Today I took my own car since I wasnt sure that edward will pick me up.

"It was great. He's so funny and smart." I said and sighed of a thought I will see him again. I will touch him and kiss him again. "How was your date with _Tanya_?"

"It was good. Nothing different from other girls. At least she don't use word _Like _in every sentence." he laughed.

"Bella!" I spun around and grinned like a child. There he was. He was wearing black jeans and white tee with black leather jackt. I smiledat him. He looked good, but the only person I knew who could pull off _James Dean_,was the greened eyed boy standing right next to me.

"See you in the class Edward." I said and walked towards Jake.

"Hey." I said hugging him. He smelled like peppermint. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I laughed and pulled away.

"Morning." He cupped my face and kissed the top of my nose. "How was your sleep?" He asked taking my hands in his and he started to play with my fingers.

"It was good. I couldn't wait to see you again." I smiled shyly to him and then he kissed me. It was surprisingly how fast I fell for this guy.

He didn't say anything and walked me to my first class. I saw Edward already in his seat. Today was sunny, so now I could see Edwards bronze locks. He looked up at me and shot me his crooked smile. He was perfect. I smiled back to him and took my seat.

"You are mad at me?" He asked worried. Then he hugged me. "Please don't be mad at me." How could I? He's my best friend. I hugged him back. He kissed the top of my head and let me go.

"I just. I like Tanya, I care what you think, but I just-" I cut him off.

"Its okay. You like her and if you think she's the one,than its fine by me." I told him and pulled out of his arms.

I was on my way to gym when I bumped into something small. She looked like pixie, she had short, jet black spiky hair. She was so tiny. She looked up at me "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I wasn't looking." She quickly said and started to pick up her stuff.

I bent down and helped her. "Its okay, I wasn't looking where I'm going." I smiled to her and she smiled back to me.

Then she put out her tiny hand and said "I'm Alice. And we are going to best friends." She said confident. It took me by surprise but I didn't say anything. I don't know why but I believed her.

"I'm Bella and I would love to be your friend." Something about this girl really pulled me in.

"I know who you are. You can't walk by the group of the guys and not hear your name. " She said rolling her eyes. "Now I can see why. You are really pretty."

"Thanks." I laughed nad we walked to gym. On our way there I told her that she can sit with us.

"Hey babe." He said and put arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. Alice smiled widely. I blushed like always.

"I'm Alice. You must be Bellas boyfriend." She said shaking Edwards arm. Edward looked down at me and smiled his crooked smile.

"Well, no matter how much I would love to, but no, I'm not. We are best friends." He said and lowered his hand down to my back. I raised my eyebrow. _No matter how much he would love to?_

"Oh. Well anyway, it's nice to meet you." She said and grabbed her lunch. "Bella?"

"Do you mind?" I asked Edward

"No, go,show her the table, I will go grab your lunch" He smiled and I walked Alice to our table.

"Hello everyone. This is Alice. Shes new here and she's really sweet." I said and they all smiled at Alice and introduce themselfes.

"So Alice where did you live before you moved to Forks?" Rose asked her. I was actually surprised that Rose was friendly, she's always this all Ice Queen. She can be pretty mean and scary, but once shes your friend she will do anything for you.

"I'm from New York." Rose raised her eyebrows.

"What?" She asked.

"Why your parents wanted leave NY and move to Forks?" Jasper asked in shock.

"My mom got sick of city. So here we are." She said and nodded with her hand. I noticed that Jasper haven't taken his eyes off from Alice since we came to this table. She smiled at him shyly and blushed.

Edward came and put down my lunch in front of me. I thanked him and he put his hand around me as usually. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Have you met Bellas fuck buddy already?" Rose asked to Alice. She giggled and told that she has met Edward.

"They two keep dening that they are fucking behind our backs." Emmett informed Alice.

"Hey, we both are still here." I told them. "And besides I'm going out with Jake." I smiled to myself.

"Oh, is he cute?How does he look like?" Alice asked exited.

"Look over there." I pointed her where Jake was sitting with his friends. "That tall one in white tee."

"Oh my, Bella, he's a really good catch."

"Oh, I know. And he's such a good kisser." I bit my lip. Then I remember my first kiss with Edward. I blushed. Edward was better kisser. Okay yeah, that wasn't longer then five seconds but the feeling...It was so good.

"How do you know?" Rose asked with her mouth hanging open.

"We kissed last night."

"You kissed?Hm..And how your date ended Eddie?" Emmet asked leaning back in his chair.

"With a heavy make out session." He said with a smirk.

"TMI. You can take your guy talk to a locker room." I said.

"Jealous much?" Rose teased me and I glared at her. I loved her, but sometimes I wanted her to just shut the fuck up. I wasnt jealous. Edward can make out with whom ever. It wasnt my business.

"Hello?" I answered my phone when I walked in to the house and put down my coat and bag.

"Bella, honey, how are you?" Oh...they actually remembers me.

"Hey, I'm fine. Living, going to school, breathing. Same old."

"How is Edward?"

"He's doing fine."

"We miss you sweetheart. I'm sorry but we wont make it to your birthday." _What a surprise. _

"Figure."

"I'm really sorry." Then there was whispers in background. "I have to go. I will call you later. Say hi to Edward."

"Bye mom."

I walked up to my room and took off my clothes. I have forgotten about my birthday. It was in two weeks. The last birthday when my parents was with me was when I turned 15.

I took a long warm shower. When I was done I stepped out of my shower and wrapped a towel around me.

**Edwards POV**

She walked out of her bathroom only in a towel. It's not like I haven't seen her in towel before but it felt somehow different this time. My mouth watered as I watched small drops of water running down her body. Her long creamy legs were exposed leaving nothing for imagination. She cleared her throat causing me look up in her eyes. _Fuck she probably thinks I was checking her out. _You were checking her out._I wasnt._ You were. _Fine_. I was checking her out.

"Edward?" She looked at me waiting for a response. "What are you doing here?" I watched how water from her brown wet hair slid down her neck, color bone and between the gape of her chest. _God damnit snap out of it. _She cleared her throat one more time and chuckled "Do you like what you see?" She asked in seductive voice. I felt my dick - _stop it Edward. What are you thinking? _I took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"My parents called and told that they wont be home any time soon. So I thought that maybe you want a company."

She smiled and walked in to her closet. "I thought that I would go shopping. I talked with Rose and we decided to throw a party for Alice."

"Oh...that sounds good. I can take you."

"I'm going with Rose." She told me and it sounded like she didn't even wanted me there.

"Is something wrong Bella?" I asked and sat on the edge of her bed and restingmy elbows on my knees.

She came out and took my breath away. Why do always best friends have to be ugly or in my occasion – totally hot.** (site with Bellas outfit in profile).**

"Stop drooling." She said to me and turned to mirror to put on lip gloss.

"Then stop be so hot." I said to her and winked. She smiled at me and grabbed her bag.

"Okay, I'm ready." She smiled and I took her hand.

**Bellas POV**

"So, Edward invited you to a party this Friday at my house?" I asked Tanya. She looked at me and shook her head. I was trying top lay nice and took her shopping with us girls. If Edward liked her then I wanted to get to know her.

"No, he haven't mentioned any party's."

"Really? Thats weird,okay..anyway – I'm inviting you."

" there be a lot of people?" She asked trying to make small talk with me.

"No just 8 of us." I told her.

"Eight?" Rose cocked her eyebrow at me.

"Well yeah, I mean Tanya and Jake will be there too, so that makes us eight." I smiled.

"Oh look, this is so cute." I looked at the pink dress in my hands. Tanya looked at it with a hungry eyes. "It would look so good on you Tanya." She immediately took it to try on.

After 3 long hours we finally bought dresses for tomorrows night.

"It was so much fun girls." Tanya admitted. "I've never thought I could get along with you Bella and you Rose." She smiled. Rose gave her a chaste smile and walked to my car.

"Okay, see you tomorrow night Tanya." I hugged her and saw Edward leaning at his car. "Your Prince Charmin is waiting for you." I winked at her and went to my car.

After long 15 minutes Rose finally spoke. "You don't actually like her, do you?" She made a face.

"Why not?" I asked. "She maybe will be Edwards girlfriend, so if Edward likes her then I like her too.''

"You are such a liar Bells." She said and smirked. "You're totally not jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?" I frowned.

"Well maybe because you like Edward?"

I looked at her then back to the road. _I don't like Edward. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you makes me weak.  
There are no words left to speak_

**Edwards POV**

"Can you please open the door?" Bella shouted from her room. I took a deep breath and got up. I walked to the doors and opened them for two beautiful ladys.

"Hey Edward?" Alice greeted me with confused expression.

"They are just good friends who lives together while they parents are gone. But they aren't fucking. _NOOO"_ Rose shook her head and welcomed herself inside while Alice stood with tilted head, shrugged and came inside.

"Where is Bells?" Rose asked me.

"Shes upstairs doing some girl stuff." I said and girls made their way up to Bellas room. I looked at my watch and noticed that its only 4 pm. So why they were here so fast? _Girls._ I thought and sat back on the couch gluing my eyes on TV.

**Bellas POV**

"Wait, so you are saying that you two live together basically the whole time and you are sleeping in the same bed and you two don't have and never had have sex?" Alice asked with disbelieve. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I don't get it. You are sleeping in the same bed with man who looks like James Dean and you never thought of fucking him?" She asked about fifth time.

"Of course I had thought of that, but he's my best friend. And best friends don't fuck."

"You are totally weird Bella, if I were you I would so fuck him." She said and licked her lips.

"Really?" Said the velvety voice from behind us. Alice blushed bright red. And me and Rose broke down laughing so hard that our stomachs started to hurt. After we were done laughing Edward finally spoke.

"Tanya called and asked if I could go to her house for a while, I came here to ask if its okay?" He asked and gave crooked smile to Alice. Alice gaped at him and he winked at her causing Alice to blush one more time.

"Yeah, sure. I think it is much better than eavesdropping our conversations." I told him and with that he walked away.

We burst out in laughing. Alice threw pillow at me. "It's so not funny. He will now probably thinks I have hots for him."

"Well you got his attention for sure." Rose said laughing.

"Okay, girls we have to get ready for party." I said and started to straighten Rosalies golden blond hair. She was the most beautiful girl in this school. She had ice blue eyes which were framed by long eyelashes. Her honey blonde hair was waiving down til the middle of her back, they looked perfect with her tanned skin. She had long legs and curves in all right places. I've always envied her. Shes so perfect.

After 3 hours and 45 minutes we were done. I looked at Alice, she looked very like Alice. She was wearing color silk-crepe dress with pink heels. It suited Alice perfectly.

Rose was wearing White dress with white heels. Dress looked perfect on her. Especially with legs like that.

And then there was me. I was wearing blue and black dress with black heels. I put on my favorite neck-less which Edward got me in this Christmases. I loved it. Edward has a such good taste when it comes to things like that.

"Bella, why you made us wear dresses? It's not that I dont like, but it's just a house party." Rose said looking at herself in mirror.

"Oh,totally forgot. Boys are taking us to a dinner tonight, after that we are coming back to my house." Alice gasped.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us earlier." She was in shock.

"Edward made me not to." I just shrugged and glanced in the mirror one last time.

"How did he made you? He promised to be your sex slave?" Rose teased me.

I laughed and shook my headed. "That dirty head of yours Rosalie Hale."

"Bells?" Edward shouted my name."I'm home. And boys are here too"

"Finally." I whispered to myself. "Okay girls, let's go downstairs to make our grand entrance."

We linked our arms and walked down the hall. When we finally reached top of stairs boys looked up. _Where is Jacob? _He wasnt there and that made me sad. I took a deep breath and forced myself to smile as the girls start to walk down. I could feel Edwards eyes on me. I glanced at Tanya. _Wow. _I thought. She was wearing red dress with red over the knee boots. I don't know what Edward thought, but I didn't like it. We were going to restaurant not clubbing.

"You look great Bells." Edward said and kissed my cheek.

"Why thank you. You look good too." I smiled at him. He was wearing black shirt with sleeves and two buttons open. It went perfectly together with his black jeans. He looked sexy as fuck.

Then I remembered Alices words. _Why I wasn't attracted to this guy? _I thought. He was more than perfect. Every other girl in my place would already jumped on his bones.

"Where is Jacob?" Tanya asked me making me took my eyes off of her man.

"I don't know actually. I will call him later." I smiled and looked back at Edward whose eyes was still on me.

"Okay, who drives with who?" Emmett yelled.

"I'm with you baby." Rose said and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I can take Alice." Jasper said and Alice smiled brightly.

"I guess that leaves me and Bella." Edward smiled at me. I looked up at him in his emerald-green eyes. _Wow_. I could lost in them. You know the feeling when you want to look away, but you just can't? Yeah? So that is whats happening right now. I can't take my eyes off of him.

"And me." Tanya added. Oh my. I totally forgot she's still here. I gave her a weak smile.

"And then he just turns around and yells – _Rosalie Hale will you be my girlfriend? I want to be with you night and day. I know I can sometimes be the most stupidest guy, but you're no better, and that's the reason why are we meant to be – to be stupid and bitchy that and that we are two the most sexiest people so we must have to be together to make more sexy people. Rosalie I love you!_ I stood there in shock." Rose now was blushing and Emmett was holding her hand."I was so embarrass and mad at him for humiliating me, but I went and kissed him anyway. I love this goof so much." She kissed his cheek.

It was two years ago. They were fighting about something stupid Emmett did or said. He walked past her in mall, she didn't even looked at him and then he just said that all to her in front of all the people. Rose had tears in her eyes. Well of course it wasn't the most beautiful thing in whole world or thing guy could tell you, but it came from his heart. Its Emmett, what else did you expected? Flowers and serenade. He's spontaneous. That's why we love him.

"So,Tanya, how Edward asked you?" Alice asked her with smile on her face. Oh, this was interesting.

"Yeah, Edward, how did you asked Tanya to be your girlfriend?" I repeated Alice's question. Edward looked down at table then back at us, then at Tanya. He was about to say something, but waitress came to make sure we don't want anything else.

Ride home was interesting. There was awkward silence in the air. I was wondering if Edward asked Tanya to be his girlfriend. He never mentioned me that.

After 20 minutes awkward silence we were at my place. We walked in the house and took off our coats. I told everybody to go to a family room.

"I will go and grab some bottle of vine." I told everyone.

"Oh Bells cut that act, go and grab vodka." Emmett yelled across the family room.

"Okay." I said with little laugh and walked to the kitchen. I was searching for the glasses when I felt two strong arms wrapping around me. I turned around and I was met by the two most beautiful green eyes.

"Did I told you that you look beautiful?" He said in the most sweetest voice.

"Yes, actually you did." I answered and wrapped my hands around his neck. He swallowed and pulled me closer. Our body's were pressed together and there was sparks all over the place. He rested his forehead at mine and my breath started to get in my belly were going mad and my head was spinning.

"Oh, I so knew it!" Tanya's voice pulled me back in the reality. Edward backed off and I just gaped at very angry Tanya._What the fuck just happened?_

"It's not what it looks like." we both said at the same time. Tanya shot me death glares. Then she spoke again "Well, it's not like we are together, right Edward? Shes the reason why?" She had tears in her eyes.

"Is that what you want, Tanya? To be my girlfriend?" He asked her.

"I will leave you two alone so you could talk." I said and left the room. But before I went to grab two bottles of vodka and glasses.

"Where is Edward?" Rose asked.

"Oh, Tanya saw us really in a really awkward position so now he's asking her to be his gf." I told them and handed Emmett the glasses and bottle. "Make it double." I told Emmett and Alice gave me confused look. Then she spoke "You so wanna fuck him."

"Would you all please stop telling that. No! I'm not interested in him. Okay?"

"In who?" Asked smooth velvety voice. I spun around and said "You!I'm not interested in you."

"See baby, I told you." He said to Tanya squeezing her shoulders. "there is nothing to worry about." He said calmly, but theer wa something in his eyes. I couldnt figure it out so I just left it alone.

"Okay, how about we play 'I have never'? Alice broke the silence.

We all sat at the table. Emmett filled the shots. "Who wants to start first?" Asked very exited Alice.

"This is your party, so you should start." Said Jasper smiling warmly at her. There was definitely something between them two. Since the first day they both laid eyes on each other.

"Okay." She thought for moment. "Oh, I have never shaved my head." Emmett drunk. Everyone looked at him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella." He said in one word and shook his head.

"She did it?" Edward asked.

"No, she made me." It happened one summer when Edward went away with his family and I stayed here in Forks and spend most of the time with Emmett and Rose.

"Why?" Asked Alice.

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, Rose, its your turn." Jasper reminded.

"I have never..owned more then two pairs of the same shoes in different colours"

Me and Alice took a shot. Someone murmured _girls_.

"Oh,it's finally my turn." Emmett said happily. "I have never been in love with my best friend." No one drank. I rolled my eyes at grinning Emmett.

It was now Jaspers turn. He looked between me and Edward and said "I have never kissed my best friend." I gave him death glare and me and Edward drunk our shots.

"Oh, I knew it!Bella why didn't you told me!" Rose whined

"Because it meant nothing." Edward said. My stomach fell. _Nothing? _Whoa. And I thought that was something.

"Yeah, nothing."

"I have never used drugs." No one drunk.

"I have never.." Edward started. "had phone sex?" Me and Rose drunk. _Dont ask._

"What the hell?" Emmett asked and we giggled. It was one time when Rose wanted to train with me so she would know how it goes if Emmett would want to try something like that.

"Oh for us to know nad for you to never find out." I said and winked at Rose.

It was Tanya's turn. "I have never kissed a member of the same-sex." She said and me and Rose took another shot.

Jasper looked between me and Rose with questioning eyes. "It was totally hot." Edward said. "Watching the two most beautiful girls kissing." Jasper made face looking at Rose. I guess brother doesn't want to see or even imagine things like that with his sister on it.

"I think now I know why Bella doesn't have a crush on Edward. Shes in love with Rose." Alice said through the laughs.

"Shut up." I playfully hit her hand.

"Okay this game is lame." Tanya spoke.

"Oh, and you suggest?" I asked her waiting for something smart she would come up with but she said that she wants to play hide and seek.

"And this game is lame?" Asked Alice with shocked face. "we aren't in kindergarten".

"Actually this could be fun." Said Emmett and winked at Rose.

"Okay, lets play it. Boys will count till hundred and girls will have to hide. Once boy founds a girl he will bring her down with him and wait for the others. "

"And what happens if one girls is left alone?" I remembered them that my date isn't here.

"Humph." Alice thought for a second. "Then the girl will have to call Mike Newton and ask him out on date."

"No way! I can't get rid of him. So not happening." I warned her.

"How about the girl who are left alone is just left alone and that's it?"

"Sounds good to me." I added.

"Oh no, I know – the boy who founds this girl, owns her for the rest of the night." Alice gave me sheepish smile.

"Okay,lets take a shots before we do this." Emmett said nad after 4 shots we started toplay.

We split up and boys went outside to take a smoke and count to hundred. I walked in my walk in closet and sat in the darkest corner. The lights were out because in that way this was more interesting.

I waited about ten minutes when finally someone came in to my room. I sat still. Then the boy came in to my closet. By the scent I knew it was my Edward. And I can bet he knew that I'm here.

"Bells?" _Told you _"Bells,is that you?" I sat still. "Bella I know its you, I can feel it." Well probably most of the girls would find it creepy but between me and Edward was some kind of a weird connection.

"You found me." I said and stood up.

"You know I will always find you. I could never lost you." He said and his hands searched for me in the dark.

"Promise?" I asked him and his warm hands finally were wrapped around my waist holding me tight to his chests.

"Forever." This was weird moment between two us. Really, really weird. I remembered what happened earlyer when we were in teh kitchen and suddenly I hoped he would kiss me. I dont know why.

"Come, we have to go downstairs." I said pulling him by arm.

"Can we just stay here for a while?" He asked.

"Edward?" I finally got courage to ask him.

"Yeah?"

"Did you really meant that? What you said before – that our kiss was nothing?" I asked him. There was long silence.

"Bells, sometimes you are really stupid." he told me and hugged me tighter. "Of course I didn't meant it. What did you wanted me to say? That that was best kiss ever in front of my new girlfriend?" He asked with chuckle.

"Yeah, you are right. I just thought. Oh never mind." because I even didn't know why did it upset me so much.

"We should go." I told him and walked downstairs with him following behind me still holding my hand.

We saw that Alice and Jasper was already there with big goofy smiles on their faces. Not long after that Rose and Emmett came down so this means that Tanya was left by herself.

"Maybe you should go and search for Tanya?" I asked Edward. "She already doesn't like me. I don't want her to be jealous. If you remember what happened last time."

"Shes not her Bella."

"I'm just saying that you need to go find our girlfriend Edward.

_Flash back_

"_Edward where are you?" I was worried. Past two months he has been so distant to me. Today we were suppose to wait our parents home from their trip and Edward wasn't here yet._

"_Sorry Bells, I had things to do."_

"_Yeah, you have a lot of things in past two months. I see you only in school Edward." I was worried. Edward never did that. "You know that our parents will be at my house?"_

"_Look, Bella I have to go. See you at school." With that he hung up. What was gotten to him. Was it Kate? No,she would never do that. She is nice. Maybe Edward don't want me to be his friend anymore?_

_End of flashback._

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaa" I heard Emmet's drunk voice. "this party is avsom." He blustered out. Its been two hours when we came downstairs and start to drink and dancing. Now I was left alone. Alice was making out with Jasper, Emmett and Rose were trying to walk to the guest room. And in the other guest room I think Edward is screwing Tanya. I hope he will change the sheets tomorrow.

I showed Alice and Jazz their room and went to my own. Once I was changed in to my tank top and shorts I went out of my bathroom. And I was surprised when I saw very confused Edward sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hey." he looked up at me. "I thought you were screwing Tanya." I chuckled.

"No, she passed out." he informed.

"Oh, and that's why you are here? Because she passed out?"

"What? Bells? Why are you saying that?" He stood up and came closer to me. Then he smiled. "Are you jealous?" _You wish_.

"No." said and walked to my bed. He grabbed my hand. I raised my eyebrows at him.

He smile and walked closer to my stereo. He put a CD inside and I heard the start of one of my favorite songs. He came back to and walked me outside on balcony. He put my arms around his neck and his own arms was resting on my waist.

_Is this the end of the moment_

_Or just a beautiful unfolding_

_Of a love that will never be?_

_Or maybe be_

_Everything that I never thought could happen_

_Or ever come to pass and_

_I wonder_

_If maybe_

_Maybe I could be_

_All you ever dreamed, cause you are _

He rested his chin lightly on the top of my head while singing along the song.

_Beautiful inside_

_So lovely and I_

_Cant see why I'd do anything without you, you are_

_And when I'm not with you_

_I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

I looked up at him and he was smiling at me.

_Is this a natural feeling_

_Or is it just me bleeding_

_All my thoughts and dreams_

_In hope that you will be with me or_

_Is this a moment to remember_

_Or just a cold day in December?_

_I wonder_

_If maybe_

_Maybe I could be_

_All you ever dreamed, cause you are_

The last two lines he sang in my ear. Then he slowly put one finger under my chin and made me look up. And I saw the moon. Bright full moon. I looked back at him and smiled. We were dancing in the moonlight. Seeing moon this bright was a rare thing in a cloudy place like Forks.

_Is this the end of the moment_

_Or just a beautiful unfolding_

_Of a love that will never be_

_For you and me?_

_Cause you are_

_You're beautiful inside_

_You're so lovely and I_

_Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are _

_And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true_

_That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

Suddenly something unexpected happened. Edward kissed me. First his lips slowly and softly touched mine. I stood there confused as moving. I wasnt kissing him back and I wasnt pulling away either. Then the kiss started to get more eager. I didn't even noticed that I was kissing him back. He was holding me so close that our body's melted together and I tugged my fingers in to his hair pulling him closer, but then he pushed me away with terrified look on his face.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. this was a mistake. I'm sorry." WIth that he rushed out of my room leaving me there totally stunned.

"What the fuck?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Edwards POV**

_What did just happened? _I kissed Bella. _Whats wrong with me today?_I rushed out of her room. I shouldn't have done that. I have a girlfriend now and Bella is my best friend. You cant kiss your best friend.

I dropped my head and looked at my shaking arms._ I can't lose her._ I lost her once. For no good reasons I let her slip away from me. Or better I should say – I was the one who was slipping away. I turned aroudn and walked back to Bellas room. I needed to undo this.

I walked over to Bella and unsure about my moves put my arms on her shoulders. She turned around to face me. She looked more scared than me.

She finally spoke "I hope that doesn't change anything between us." She said and bit her lip.

"Come here." I said and pulled her in to my arms. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chests. "Of course that doesn't change anything my Bella."

"Good." Was all she said. "You should probably go back to Tanya. She won't understand if she wakes up alone."

"I can stay with you." I said in low voice, more like whisper.

"No, you can't. Your girlfriend is downstairs sleeping alone. You should go." She smiled and backed away from me.

"I'm sorry." I said and walked out of her room feeling like shit. I just kissed my best friend. I just kissed other girl while my girlfriend is sleeping in the same house.

_September 13_

"Yes Rose I did it all." I sighed. It was Bellas 17 birthday. Rose wanted it all to be perfect.

"Okay, now since you did everything than you could take cake from my house and take it to Alice's house." Rose said in her bossy voice. That women scared me. I still don't understand how Emmett can keep up with her. Shes really scary when she starts all that bossy attitude.

"But Bella is at Alice's house."

"No, Bella went shopping with Alice and after that Alice will play Barbie Bella in Bellas house."

"Oh."

"Okay Eddie boy, I have to go, see ya!" With that she hung up.

Since that kiss nothing major has changed. I dumped Tanya the next day and Bella haven't been on any more dates with Jacob. Maybe he haven't asked her. I don't know and that's not my business until Bella isn't hurt.

**Bellas Pov**

After our little shopping trip we were at my house playing "Barbie Bella". Alice was straightening my hair. "So, how are things between you and Jasper?" I asked her. Since that make out session on my couch they barely talk to each other.

"Don't ask. I have no clue. I know we are meant to be but he doesn't know it yet. So I can wait till he gets it." She said in very confident voice.

"I believe you. You said we are going to best friends. And now – here we are." I smiled to her and she smiled back.

"So, why Edward dumped that Tanya chick?"

"I don't know. Maybe at the end of teh day she wasn't his type." I shrugged and bit my lip. I knew the real reason why – because of that kiss. He isn't the guy who cheats, but...Okay well I'm Newton free since now he's dating Tanya. Girl must be out of her mind.

"Done. Now I will curl the end of the hair. It looks pretty on your hair." She said and started to do her job.

"Maybe we should make Jasper jealous?" I asked her. "Ya know – when he sees you with another guy and gets all angry."

"I don't know Bella. Jasper won't ever show that he's jealous or angry. He's always calm."

"Come on, that would be so fun."

"I don't have a guy!" Yeah like that would be the problem.

"We will find you a guy."

"No. I dont think that would be a good idea."

After she was done I put on some light make up and got dressed **(Site with girls outfits in profile) **

"I'm ready,we can go now." Alice yelled from my room.

Another birthday without my parents. How pathetic. I shrugged it of and went downstairs where very happy Alice was waiting me. I put on my coat and went to my car.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked with worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I pulled in Alice's driveway and parked my car.

"Ready?" Alice was squealing like it was her birthday. I smiled and took her hand in mine.

"As ready as I could ever be." She smiled and we walked in.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone yelled and lots of balloons flew down from the ceiling. I was more than sure that this was Alice's idea. Because they were all pink. Alice just loooooves pink.

"Thank you guys so much." I said and hugged each of them.

"Happy birthday Bells." Edward whispered in my ear and I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on a cheek.

"Okay, you have to open our presents while we are just six." Rose said and pulled me in to a living room.

"Wait!" I stopped. "What?"

"What?" She asked all innocent.

"You said – while we are just six?"

"Oh, ya know." She said and continued drag me to room. " the rest." Alice ended.

"Guys?"Who did you invite?"

"Whole school." Emmett caught.

"Unbelievable."

"Bells its okay." Edward said and put an arm around my shoulders.

"This one is from me." Alice said happily and gave me a little box. "open it." She urged.

I smiled and opened the box. "You like it?" She asked. It was a new iPod. I guess Edward told that he run over mine last week. I was running back to house because I forgot to lock the doors and Edward decided turn car around and he smashed my iPod which I probobly dropped in a hurry.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled and hugged her.

"This one is from me and Rose." I opened it . "oh guys,thanks." It was book of recipes.

"We know you love to cook and Eddie there told that you are running out of your recipes and so we thought that we will buy you this so your man won't starve." He winked at Edward. He just shook his head.

"He's not my man." I corrected and took present from Jasper. He gave me sheepish smile. I ripped of the paper and laughed. It was a book "_Turning a friend into a Lover" _I chuckled, so did Edward. I still don't get it why they keep pushing us.

"Jasper you are unbelievable." Everyone laughed.

"And this is from me. I thought I have bought you a lot of jewelry, so I thought this would be more personal than that other stuff. It's a CD. I made it for you." He smiled and I hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear. I took paper off and on the cover was picture of me and Edward in our meadow. I smiled. Edward always knew how to make me feel special. "I love you." I mouthed him. "I love you too." He mouthed back.

Then there was door bell.

"I will get it." Alice went to open the doors.

"It will be fine Bells. Relax and enjoy your party." he said and walked away.

I smiled to him and let Alice drug me through the crowd. "Lets get drunk." Little pixie yelled.

"Care to dance?" Said voice behind my back. I shivered and turned around.

"Anytime." I said and placed my hand in his. He led me to the dance floor and put arms on my hips. "You look beautiful, like always." He smiled at me.

"You look great too. Very handsome." He was wearing dark green tee with black jeans and black shoes.

"I'm sorry I never called you back."

"It's okay Jake." I smiled and he leaned in and kissed me. Kiss was soft,his lips were warm and I wanted them to never leave mine. I parted my lips slightly when he licked my bottom, lip. I lost my self in his kisses. He moaned in my mouth and I ran my fingers through his hair pulling him closer to me . But then I remembered where we were and pulled slowly away from him.

"I missed those lips." He whispered in my ear and kissed my neck slightly.

"I missed yours too." I smiled at him.

"Can we go somewhere outside for minute?" He asked and I nodded.

Once when we were at Alice's gazebo we sat down and he took my hands in his. "I want you to know that I really like you Bella." He said, very carefully watching my respons.

"I like you too Jake." I said to him.

"Bells, there is something I want to ask you."

"Yes?" I bit my lip.

"Will you be my girlfriend? I know we have been only on a one date, but I really like you."

I grinned widely. "Yes Jake, yes I would love to." I almost yelled and wrapped my arms round his neck.

"Exited aren't we?" He laughed in my ear.

"You have no idea. I thought that you don't like me at all after you never asked me out never again and you didn't call me and you even didn't come to that party at my house."

"I needed to take care of my dad." he said and looked away. "He was very sick."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How is he feeling now?"

"He's good." He took my hand and stood up. "Now let's go in and enjoy your party." I smiled and interviewed my fingers with his.

Once we were inside I was met by very drunk Alice. "Jake, I have to take care of her. Do yo mind?"

"No, go ahead babe." He said and kissed my lips before disapearing inthe crowd.

"Alice?" I grabbed her hand. "care to tell me how you could you possibly got so drunk so fast?"

"Jasmine." She said looking at me with her glassy eyes. She sat down on teh ground and I sat next to her.

"What?"

She nodded her head "Jas...mine."

"Jasper is yours? That's good, but why you drunk so much? I mean yeah you are happy and stuff, but - "

She looked up at me with her mouth hanging open. "Girl..irl...friend."

"Yes I heard, you are Jaspers girlfriend , but you didn't have drunk so much, do you think that Jaz want's an alcoholic girlfriend?" I laughed.

"No, I think she means that Jasper have girlfriend." Edward said chuckling.

"Yes – Alice." I pointed to – now- passed out Alice.

"No." he turned me around "look."

There was Jasper with girl in his lap. She was pretty. She got bleach blond long hair. Tan skin. She was probably not from Forks. I have never seen her. She was dressed up more like hooker.

"Poor Alice. That's why she looks like this. Shes been crying over Jazz since that make out session. She really liked Jasper."

"She did?" Edward asked surprised.

"Yeah, she do, she thinks they are some kind of a soul mates."

"You won't hate me if I tell you something, would you?

"Why?" He looked terrified. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!SPEAK!"

"Well, you see," he laughed nervously, "Jasper was all so upset that Alice don't like him. And yeah..."

"Continue."

"Well, I and Emmett got him a hooker to make Alice jealous. Her names in Jasmine."_ Oh_. _well that explains her outfit. _

"Wait what?" My mouth was hanging open. "You did what? Edward?" I smacked back of his head.

"I'm sorry. We thought that would work and Alice would get all jealous and angry." Then I laughed. "Bella?" He asked worried.

"I suggested Alice the same today. But looks like you were faster."

We both laughed and decided that we will tell Alice teh truth tomorrow and tell Jasper that he can send his hooker home. We helped Alice to go upstairs and put her in the bed. She was so wasted. Poor girl.

"Care to dance?" Edward asked. Then I remembered the last time we danced. I bit my lip and let him took my hand.

I put my arms around his neck and let him lead me. He smelled good. Like Edward. I looked up and my eyes melted with his emerald-green eyes. He gave me his crooked smile and I blushed like always.

"I have such an effect on you."

"Shut up." I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. "That girl over there is totally fucking you with her eyes." There was blond girl standing in the corner of the dance floor talking with some guys. She had body like supermodel, but her tits definitely were fake. There is no way that she was so skinny and got boobs like that.

"Don't look." I hissed when Edward was about to look at girl with killer body.

"Maybe she will come up to me." He said and twitched his eyebrows.

"Jake asked me to be his girlfriend." I felt liek he should hear it from me.

"Oh. Congrats." He tensed under my arms.

"Thank you." I smiled to him. "And thank you for my party.''

"Anything for my princess." He said and held me tighter in his arms. He was so warm. Our body's fit so well together. Like we were made for each other. I breathed in his scent one more time before letting him go and thanked for the dance.

"How is Alice?" Asked Jake wrapping his arms around my waist.

"She will be fine." I smiled and turned around in his arms.

"What are you doing tomorrow?''

"What do you want to do?" I asked him and he gave me seductive smile.

**Edwards POV**

I walked to kitchen for more drinks. Poor Alice. She will be pissed when she finds out in the morning. We thought it would really work and she will go all mad and jealous. But she didn't . Then I felt hand on my shoulder. I turned around and I was met by very beautiful girl. She had bleach blond hair,they went down til the middle of her back. She got blue eyes, tiny, but not too tiny lips, curves in all the right places.

"Hi." She smiled at me. "I'm Jane Mallory." _Mallory?_

"I'm Edward Cullen." I said and kissed her hand, she giggled. "Can I ask – are you related to Lauren?"

"Yes, she's my sister." She said and sat down. She was really beautiful. Her sister was nothing compared to Jane. She had long legs, I licked my lips and thought about them wrapped around my waist whiel I fucked teh living life out of her. My dick twitched in my pants.

"So how it comes I've never seen you here?" I said and sat down next to her.

"I lived with my mother in Florida." _That's why her body is tan. And what is with all that – I lived with my mother? Everybody in Forks had divorced or what?First Jazz, now her._

"Nice." I smiled and put down my drink offering my hand to her. "Care to dance?" She blushed and grabbed my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bellas POV**

_September 14_

I was woken up by beautiful flowing melody. Bellas lullaby. _Why was he playing lullaby when I was still sleeping?_ I opened my eyes, but quickly buried my head under the covers. It was sunny. Sun burned my eyes. I remembered one more morning like this. So sunny, I woke up with red, puffy eyes.. I remember it all. It's still hurts remembering it.

My head hurt. The scent on sheet shit my nose. _Edward. _I was at his place. _How did I get here? _

Party. Fucking Rose. She made me drink and drink, and I drunk and drunk. I feel sick. Stupid hangover. My head hurt like hell. _Why do I drink if I know whats coming the next day? Because you can't say no! _Music stopped. I heard soft footsteps. Edward was coming in to the room. He sat next to me and placed his hand on my lover back.

"Bells?" He whispered. _Yes Satan? _I hated when people come to check if someone is awake, but actually all they do is not checking, but bug him until he really is up.

"What do you want Cullen?" I spat at him. I hated mornings like this.

"Bad hangover huh?" He knew just by the way I called him. He was always Cullen if I felt like shit or was mad at him – _which was mostly never_ – so he knew I felt like crap.

"Go away." I ordered him. "No,wait!Please bring me water." I asked him. He said nothing and walked to kitchen for bottle of water.

I smiled when I remembered last night. I'm Jacobs girlfriend now. _YES. _I threw a victory in the air.

"Here you go." Edward handed me the glass of water and pain killers. He sat on bed next to me.

"Thank you, you are god." I smiled and laid back to bed. He laid next to me.

"I met a girl yesterday." He turned and looked at me.

"Good for you." I smiled to him. "I met lots of girls yesterday too. Actually I met a lot of people."

"No, I mean one special girl. Shes so sweet. Shes Laurens sisters actually, but they have nothing in common. Shes..perfect." He said and frowned.

"Shes Laurens sister Edward. Mallory. It's in genes. Shes probably a slut too."

"She is really opposite side of Lauren." he said and smiled shyly to himself.

"Oh, Eddie is on love?" I teased him.

"No." He said and rolled on top of me resting his weight on his forearms. "You know that you are the only girl I'm in love with." He said and gave me his crooked smile. With your long brown wavy hair, with your chocolate brown eyes who always keeps my gaze not willing to let go, porcelain-like skin, your smile and when you laugh its like music to my ears. And your blush – that blows my mind away." He stopped, but then continued. "And strawberries, you smell like strawberries and freesia. You are kind, selfless, carrying. You are my better half. I love you Bells." And then he kissed my forehead. "There is no one better than you. I'm all yours." He winked and rolled off of me. For moment I was lost in his words. He sounded so truthful. Like he really meant it. And for a moment I wanted to be in love with him. So badly it hurt.

"Shut up Edward." I said and got up. I couldn't lay there any longer. He got me under his spell. How can one boy can be so perfect. He knows all the right things to say.

"Boy shorts look sexy on you." He shouted from bedroom.

I smirked to myself._ Of course they do you horny teenage boy. _"We are going to the meadow?"

"Yep." He said and popped the "p"

I liked spending time with Edward. And I was glad that I have him back. That half a year was miserable without him. It was like half of me wasn't even with me. It was always with Edward.

I took long, warm shower, brushed my teeth and done my hair. After 45 minutes I was ready to get dressed. I walked to my closet.

"I made lunch for us." Edward said and walked in my room. I smiled at him. He walked in my closet and handed me a blue button shirt. I looked at him.

"You look good in blue." He said and walked out. I chuckled. _This guy is real?Really?Pinch me somebody._

After a drive to the meadow we were sitting on a blanket and reading. "I'm bored." Edward spoke.

"That's your problem." I said and continued to read. He sat up close to me. "What now?" I turned around and looked in his emerald eyes. He blushed lightly. I smiled.

"Lets do something." He suggested. _You?S_hut up Bella_.Cmon you know you want him. _No I dont._  
_

"And what would be something?" I asked him and put my book down.

"Lets dance." He said and stood up. "Come on, get up." He said and held his hand out for me.

"We don't have a music."

"Oh my gosh, you are really stubborn, aren't you?" He said and pulled me up. "I will sing." he smiled and put one arm on my waist and with other grabbed my hand.

"And what are you going to sing?" I asked him, but he just shrugged.

"What do you want me to sing?" I thought.

"I have better idea. Give me your phone." I held my hand out. He gave me his phone and I searched for song. _The mess I made _by Parachute caught my attention and I pressed PLAY.

Edward laughed and took my hand in his. "You know, we could be the perfect couple." He said to me and something inside me turned upside down.

"Edward, we could never be the perfect couple." I joked.

"Why not?" he frowned.

"Because we know too much about each other." I laughed and put my head on his shoulder.

"Our parents would be pleased." _And you? _

"It's not about them – its about us. Everyone is expecting us to be something. They expect us to say – yeah guys – you were all right, we are in love."

"So you are saying that you don't want to be with me because everyone else thinks that would be the right thing and that's expected from us?" He said a bit sharp. "I don't get it Bella. You are saying that – if you would be in love with me that you wont ever let feelings overtake because that's expected from us?" O oh, he was angry now.

"That's now what I said Edward."

"No? Then what did you said? Please, enlighten me Bella. You were saying that if I – at this moment – told you I'm in love with you, you would never give us a chance because people are expecting us to be together?"

"No."_ Actually yes. _"Edward, can we just end this conversation?" I sighed and hugged him. "Edward. Please don't star this conversation. It will only ruin our relationships. Please.''

_September 15_

"Bells you are so stupid. Can't you see that he's in love with you." _Not as stupid as you Jas mine._

"I doubt that." I said to her and pointed where Edward was sitting with Jane in his lap and sucking faces.

"Maybe he wants to get you jealous?I know she's not a hooker, but that should work too though. '' Rosalie laughed looking at Jasper and Alice. The funniestthing was that Aloice still didnt knew about that.

"Hey babe." I heard manly voice and felt two strong arms wrapping around my waist.

"Hey Hun." I sad and turned around to give him a kiss on lips.

"Get a room." Alice shouted.

''Alice I have to tell you something." I said in a serious voice.

"Oh my god. Bella you are pregnant?" She said more louder than necessary. Edward snapped his head in my direction with his face horrified.

"NO!" I shouted. I leaned closer to her. "It's about your Jasmine." I said looking at Jasper. His eyes snapped up at mine nad I smirked.

"What about her?"

"Why don't you tell her Jasper?" He glared at me and then invited Alice to go for a walk with him.

"Whose Jasmine?" Jake asked taking a bit of my sandwich.

"A prostitute." Rose said in a calm voice.

"What?" he asked leaning closer. then I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up.

"Hey can we talk?" He asked nad I excused myself and followed him outside.

"Whats up?" I asked once we were outside.

"I'm sorry. I can't lose you Bella. Not again." With his words I almost could feel the same pain. The same when he slipped out of my life.

"Edward, you are never going to lose me." I hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me holding me with all his strength. But not too strong to hurt me. "Edward, can we don't do this now? Lets talk about this after school. Tonight, my place or yours?"

"Yours." He smiled and let go of me.

"Well then see you after school."

I walked to my next period. Gym. _Yey. _I put on my gray tank top and shorts. I walked out of locker room when -

"BELLS" I jumped.

"Edward?" I was in shock. He didn't have a gym in this period.

"I'm kidnapping you. Go change back. I will go and tell Mrs. Cope you feel sick and I'm taking you home."

"What? Why?" I asked but he pushed me back in girls changing room.

After I got changed back in my clothes I went out of school. Edward was already waiting for me. "So?Whats the emergency?"

"Surprise."

I rolled my eyes and got in his car. Edward looked nervous all the way home. What was this important?

I watched the gray clouds flowing over the Forks. Its raining again. I took a deep breath and looked back to Edward. He was looking on road.

We were finally home. Edward opened doors for me and helped me out of the car. He took my hand and draged me in to the house.

"So?What now?"

"Nothing." He said and sat down on my couch.

" must be soem reason why you dragedme home. So spill."

"She made me choose. She wanted me all to herself. She was jealous. And I was under her spell. I thought I'm unconditionally in love with her.

_Flashback._

_I was sleeping when my phone woke me up. I tried to open my red puffy eyes. I missed Edward. He never spoke to me. He was all distant. He wasnt coming to school. I was all alone. _

"_Hello?" I answered my phone._

"_Its Edward." Rose told me about a car crash and that only onehas survived it. I dropped my phone and break down crying. Not my Edward – was my only thought. _

_End of flashback._

"What happened that night Edward?" He took my hand and I squeezed it.

"I told Kate that I miss you. She exploded in anger. She told me that I'm selfish and I don't love her. She said that you even don't want me as your friend, she told that I'm awful person. And I believed her. She left that day. I was mad at her. I tried to call you, but you didn't pick up your phone. Then I went to James house . He offered me drugs to take my mind of all teh shit I had. We got little toomuch and the rest of it you already know.''

That night Edward got in car accident. Emmet's parents was Edwards god parents so hospital called them, Emmett called Rose and Rose called me. I sat whole three days by edwards bed waiting for Edward to wake up. Our parents was there too. After three days Edward woke up.

He said he don't want to talk about it. So I never asked him what happened. I knew he's back, he's my Edward again and I was pleased with that.

"Thank you. For telling me." I said and hugged him. He buried his face in my hairs.

"Thank you for taking me back. I never should have even consider choosing. That was all drugs and -"

I cut him off. "Lets never talk about this okay?" He nodded and I took his hand. "come, let go to watch movies in my room."

He smiled and took my hand.


	7. Chapter 7

_September 25_

„It's so good to finally see you ." I said hugging my mom and dad. They came home. Finally.

"Oh, sweetie, we've missed you so much. How you've been? How is Edward? "

"I actually haven't talked to him for few days, but as far as I know he's fine. He now has a girlfriend." I said and smirked. Since our little talk ten days ago, we didn't spend so much time together.

"Oh, that's great. Is she pretty?" Rene asked with big grin on her face, but that didn't reach her eyes. Our parents always were hoping that I and Edward will get married.

"Mallory. " Mom sniffed. "But she's totally different. She's really sweet. I like her. And if she makes Edward happy, then I have no problem with her." I smiled. "And you know what? I have a boyfriend too. His name is Jacob and I will invite him to dinner if you want to meet him." I said and mom smiled.

"Oh, is he hot?"

"Mom! "

"Actually, honey, we are going back tomorrow."

"What? No. Why?" I was on the edge of the tears.

"Honey. It's our job. We need to. It's not like we always have fun. Me and your dad are working hard to get you all you have now."

"See you later." I said and walked up to my room. I was angry. I need them. They were always gone, they never were here. I can bet they even won't bother to come to my wedding one day, well – except if I will marry Edward. _Which is not going to happen_. I sighed and walked to my window. It was almost 6 pm. Weather outside was the same. Cold and wet. That was so depressing. They will be gone tomorrow and I'm up here being angry on them. I'm such a horrible daughter. There were knock on my door. I didn't bother to say something. I knew exactly who the other side of my door was. I heard doors slowly opening. Sweet smell filled the air. He came closer to me wrapping his strong arms around me. I felt more calm. He always had this effect on me. I turned around in his arms and wrapped them around his shoulders. He drew comforting circles on my back.

"Rene said that she told you." He finally spoke.

"Yeah. Are Carlisle and Esme going too?" I tilted my head to see his expression when he didn't respond. "I missed you these days," I said to him. "It feels like history repeats." I backed away from him. He was going to do this to me again. He was going to leave me again.

"Bella." He was again pulling me in to hug. ''I would never, ever do that to you again. I told you everything. That wasn't me. I was high all the time.''

"But-" he cut me off.

"Nu buts, I'll be there for you no matter what. You know that." He said and kissed my forehead. Actually I didn't trusted him anymore. I wanted so badly to trust him, but I just couldn't. And I felt so bad for it.

"Stay with me?" He breathed in and looked down. _Jane. _

"I can't. I promised my parents that I will be home. They are going away too Bells."

Oh. Forgot. "Right. I just thought that you have to go to Janes."

"Are you…you sounded jealous?" He smirked.

"No." _Yes, but I don't know why._ That was only because I was afraid to lose him again.

"You don't have to be." He smiled and cupped my face. "You know I'm yours anytime you want." And that was the first time I actually catched what he was saying. _Did...did he was in love with me? _No, why would he. He had blond girl with killer body and fake boobs.

"Edward. Why you always saying that? That you are mine anytime I want?" he narrowed his eyebrows and then chuckled.

"Because I'm your best friend Bella. What? You thought I'm in love with you?" He said and chuckled. That actually wasn't nice.

"Shut up Edward. Okay, I think you should go. I need some time with my parents." He gave me hug and I walked him to doors.

"I will pick you up tomorrow?" he asked in hopeful voice.

"If you want. But tomorrow is Sunday." I laughed and he pushed his eyebrows together. Then he chuckled. "Forgot" he said and after giving me a quick kiss on the cheek he left.

"Left already?" I saw dad standing in the foyer.

"Yep, his parents are going away too." I sad with hint of sadness in my voice.

"Come here kiddo." I walked and he met me halfway and hugged me tight. "I'm sorry, but it's what we do. But you and Edward have each other. It's not like you two are always alone and now that you both have other halfs its much better, plus, mom told that you two had made new friends too. Is that right?"

"Yes, did you knew Rosalie Hale has a twin brother? Well he moved here. And then there is this girl Alice. I can bet you will love her. She's like little pixie and she's always full of energy. Every one falls for her. She will wrap you around her little finger so easily."I said to him and smiled. "I just hope you will meet someday."

"Bells, why won't you ask all your friend to party at our house when we will be back here? We could send invitations to their parents too. What you say kiddo?" Wow, since when my dad is party people?

"That would be great dad. Thank you."

_September 27_

It's like they actually never been here. It's cold and quiet. It feels like before. I was all alone in this big house. In this big kitchen. Eating alone like always. Edward is here most of the time but it still feels lonely without my parents.

I heard front door opening and closing. He's here. I grab my bag and walk out of kitchen leaving my loneliness there. I put on my best happy face and smile to him. He smiles back. I know he feels the same. But he didn't show it because he doesn't want to upset me. But he knows I feel the same as he. But he still tries to make me feel better. He loves me too much. He hugs me and holds my hand while we are going to his car. He opens his passanger doors to me like usual. I get in tehcra. The dive there was quiet.

"Bella," he finally spokes "can I stay with you tonight? The silence and loneliness are killing me." It always is like that in first days. No matter how many years we have been through this it's still hurts in first days when their gone.

"You don't have to ask." I said and looked back out the window. We were pulling up in schools parking lot. All eyes were on Edwards car like always. I can see Jake talking to Sam. He's laughing like always. He's so positive. Little farther stands Alice smiling to some guy. I've never seen him here. Jasper is sending him death glares. Edward opens my doors and helps me to get out from his car. I smile and thank him.

"Bella." I hear little pixie screaming my name from a cross the parking lot. I exchange the looks with Edward and we both chuckle. And then it's happening I go to left and he goes to right. I go to meet Alice and Jake, but Edward goes to Jane.

"Hi Pixie." I said and hugged her. She was so tinny. Sometimes I was afraid to hurt her. She smiled a wide smile. "What's up? Why are we so happy in this fucking rainy morning?"

"See that guy over there?" She asked me and pointed to a guy with who she was talking earlier. He was muscular, tanned, his hair was rich color of brown just like mine.

"Yeah. Is he new?"

"Yes, he moved here from California" she paused and looked at him on more time. "He is so cute and sweet. He asked me out on date. " She said squealing.

"Wow, what about Jasper? Giving up already?" I teased her. She glanced at Jasper and frowned.

"I'm not going to wait for him. I will get old till he finally gets the courage to speak to me." She said and linked her hand with mine, but soon I was dragged out of her hand. Jake was holding me tightly.

"I missed you." He said and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, and then I heard someone clearing their throat. That was Alice. She smiled shyly. "Sorry guys, but I'm not enjoying the show." She said and smiled. "Hi, Jake."

"Hey pixie." He said and winked at Alice. "So, meet you at lunch?" he asked holding my hand. We walked in to the school.

"Sure." I said and he kissed my cheek and left for class. I went to locker. People were greeting me like always. Girls trying to act all sweet and boys winking. I opened my locker and took out my biology book and throw it in to my bag.

When I get to the class Edward as already there with Jane in his lap. She was kissing his neck. Edward looked at me and gave me his crooked smile. In that moment I was getting sick. Why he did that? Like I was like the other girls who was chasing after him. I frowned and walked to our desk when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Bella." I looked up and saw Jasper looking at me with worried eyes.

"Jazz?"

"I was chasing you down the hallway and you never looked back. Are you angry at me?" Was he calling my name?

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that you were calling me. Sorry. So? What's up?"

"Party at my house. This Friday. Tell Edward." He smiled and walked away. I looked at Edward. Jane was gone. I sat down and took out my books ignoring Edwards stare.

"Bella?" He whispered my name.

"Bella!" He was now pulling me by my upper arm.

"What?"

"Are you angry at me?"

I didn't say anything. Teacher walked in the class and I start to take notes. After ten minutes Edward slid little piece of paper in front of me.

**Jealous much? ;) -E xxx  
**

**_Fuck you!-B_**

He frowned and his smile disappeared.

**What did I do?-E**

I didn't respond to him. The bell ranged and I stormed out of class. Edward catched me before I could run away from him.

"What's wrong with you? Are you PMSing?" He was still holding my wrist.

"What was that? When I walked in to class? What was that smile for?" He smirked and let go of my hand, but put his hand on my neck and other hand on my waist pulling me closer. That caught few students' attention.

"Are you jealous Isabella?" He asked in smooth, slow voice. Pulling me closer he asked me one more time "Are you?" What was that? This wasn't Edward. He would never dare to do things like that. What now? Now he will be cocky arrogant prick? Two can play this game Cullen.

"Do you want me to be?" I asked in low voice.

"No." He said and pushed me away taking me by surprise. "I don't." He said and walked away.

"What was that?" I heard Jake's voice behind me. I turned around. He looked pissed.

"Nothing." I shook my head and started to walk, but he stopped me and.

"What was that Isabella?" he asked me with voice full of anger and jealousy.

"Hey! She said it was nothing!" Then two stronger arms pulled me back from Jake. It was Emmett. "What's your problem?" Jake didn't say anything but walked away.

I stood there thinking to myself – _what was that? Why was he doing this? _I wasn't sure what has got in to Edward. In our next classes we didn't talk. After my last period I met him at his car since I ride to school with him and my boyfriend was angry at me.

"Hey." Edward said and came to open my doors, but I pushed his arm away.

"I can do it by myself."I said and got in car.

"I'm sorry." He said breaking silence in the car. "I wasn't thinking." I didn't say anything to him. He pulled in my driveway and we got out of car.

"Since you have gf and I have bf it will be better if we won't share bed anymore. I will make sure spare bedroom is ready for you when you came back from Janes."

"Yeah. I think that's the best thing to do. We shouldn't sleep together anymore."

I walked in to house and took of my shoes and walked up to my room. "Are you still mad at me?" I heard velvet voice coming from my doorway.

"I just don't understand any of it. Why? Why me? I'm not the girl who fallows you around. Why are you trying to make me feel bad or jealous?" I sat down on edge of the bed. He came and sat next to me.

"I just…" His phone rang. "Jane." He said and got up. He walked out of room so I didn't hear the conversation. After her phone call Edward left. I was all alone again. I took a long shower and cleared my thought. Jake was angry at me, Edward was acting weird, I felt weird. All I wanted was my best friend and boyfriend back to normal.

It was 10 pm. I was still alone. There was storm outside. And fucking yes – I was afraid of thunder. I – just like a little girl – was sleeping with my head under the covers. But I could still see the lightning. I was fucking scared. Then I heard front doors slamming. Then I heard his footsteps running up the stairs and my doors flew open.

"Bells I'm sorry." He said and sat on my bed. "I couldn't make it in time. Jane said she's scared and shit. Are you okay? Are you scared?" He said and pulled blanket off of my head. I looked at him with wide eyes and he smiled. "I thought so." He said.

"Do you want me to stay with you until the storm is over or I can go to my room?"

"Go change and dry yourself." I said and pulled blanket back over my head. I heard him laugh and walk out of my room.

After few minutes he was back and under my blankets. "Are you sleeping?" He whispered in my ear.

"No." I said and turned over to face him. "What was going on today?"

"I…"

"Edward what is going on? I need to know. I just can't take it no more. You are acting all weird." He put his arm around my waist and pulled my closer to his chest.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"For what?" I tilted my head to look up at him.

"For cousing you problems with Jake. That is the real reason why are you mad, not because you can't figure out what's going on with me, you are mad because I made Jacob mad." He said with bitternes in his voice. Was he serious? He really thinks I don't give a shit about him?

"It's not true. I care about you more than you think. Edward I love you." He looked away from second then back at me.

"Do you love Jacob?" He asked. Why? Why was he asking me this? Do I love him?

"No." I answered. "Do you love Jane?" And then instead of answering me he pulled me closer and pressed his soft lips against mine. I froze for a second not knowing what to do, but then my instincts said to kiss him back. And I did. I kissed him. His arms traveled up to my neck and he caressed my cheek with his thumb. I run my fingers through his messy hair. Our bodies were so close together that made me moaned. I put one leg over his own and he rolled on top of me holding his weight with one arm and with other he was stroking my hand softly.

I let my hands exploring his body. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I felt his muscles tightening under my touch. I slid my fingers downs his abs. He moaned softly on my lips. I licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. He slowly opened his mouth and our tongues met in our mouths.

My hands were on his lover back. He slid his hand under my tank top. His lips were pulling away from mine. He looked in my eyes for permission. I nodded and he took of my top. I wasn't wearing bra so I blushed and he smiled and whispered "You are beautiful." He kissed me. His lips traveled down my jaw line, they crossed my throat and collar-bone. Now he was kissing his way down to my breasts. He was kissing and licking everywhere. With one hand he cupped my right breast and stroked my nipple with his thumb. Hes lips and tongue was on my left breast. he waslicking mynipple painfully slow causing me moanin bite my nipple and I moaned and pulled his hair a little. His lips made their way down my body step by step. He stopped on the edge of my boy shorts. He kissed the line were my body and fabric met.

Our underwear was gone. He was kissing my neck. And I thought for while – how it comes – my best friend was my first kiss and now he will be my first in this. I smiled – I couldn't wish better. This was much better than lose my virginity to some guy in some stupid party under lot of alcohol. I moaned when he slid two fingers inside of me. He was pumping in and out; his tongue was caressing my hard nipple.

"Edward." I moaned out and he let out breath. His lips traveled up my body when they finally met my lips again. I kissed him with all passion I got. He smiled and pulled away. He sat up and searched for something. He took out condom and put it on. I watched his every move. In the lightning he looked paler. Lightening. I was totally forgotten there was a storm outside.

He comforted himself between my legs and kissed my lips. "I'm sorry." I nodded weakly. He was so sweet. He was apologizing about that it will hurt me. But I can bet it will be all worth it.

I felt his tip touching my entrance. I couldn't wait any longer. I need to feel him. "Edward. Please." He nodded and slowly step by step entered in me. First it hurt like hell. But then the feeling came more enjoyable. He was moving slowly in my trying not to hurt me. And when he looked in my yes and everything just stopped. I felt fucking spark between us. My hand reached out for his neck and I pulled him closer to kiss him.

Our rhythm came faster we both moaned in each other mouths. I felt my body flush and I felt my climax coming. I wrapped my legs around his waist so that could make him go deeper in me. He looked in my eyes and with next thrust I felt my body release and breathing came faster. I've never felt this good in my life until this night. He pressed his lips on mine and moaned. Then he kissed my jaw and traveled down to my neck where he stopped and he whispered in my ear "I hope it answers to your question."

We were lying on my bed and his strong arms were wrapped around me. He was sleeping. His breath was calm and shallow. I was on the edge of tears. I was afraid what will tomorrow bring.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bellas POV**

I woke up from the best night of my life. I felt body next to me and smiled. He was still there. He was still hugging me. I breathed in his scent and smiled. I didn't feel awkward or stupid. But I didn't feel right either. I was with Jacob. It would hurt him. I shouldn't have done this while I was still with him, but if I could do this that means I have no feelings for him.

"Morning, beautiful." He said and kissed my head. I smiled and cuddled closer to him not willing to let go, but I knew that any second my alarm will go off and I will have to wake up from this perfect dream. I will have to get up and face Jacob.

"We have to wake up Bella." He said in soft voice slowly pulling out of my tight grip.

"Edward, what will happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean – what will happen between us. What about Jane? Jake?" Actually only thing I was worried was us. I've never thought we could do something so stupid.

"What do you mean Bella? Of course I will tell Jane that nothing can't work out between us and you will do the same with Jake." He said in very confident voice.

"But…What if I can't?" he looked suprised.

"What do you mean you can't?" He asked in worried voice. He frowned and looked at me. "Are you saying that nothing is going to change? That we will still be just friends? I'm sick of pretending to be your friend Bella." He said and got up.

"Pretending?" He was saying that he was pretending to be my friend.

**Edwards POV**

"I like you Bella. I really do. After that kiss at your house party. I can't think straight when it comes to you. That's why I've been so distant lately. I couldn't stand you rejecting me. I couldn't stand you with Jake so I'm with Jane so I could forget abot you. And then I thought that I should try, you told me that you won't be together with me because people are expecting this to happen." I said pointing between us

"Maybe its fake. Maybe tahts because I'm the only girl you can't get." She said and chuckled.

"You are fucking kidding right?" I spat at her. "Are you saying that nothing what I feel is real?" Now I was yelling in her face.

She was silent.

"Did you felt something?" She was silent. "Answer me Bella." She got out of bed and walked started to walk away. I grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Did you felt something?" I asked through my teeth.

"Yes. I did. I felt it too Edward. And I'm fucking scared to mess this up!" She said and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm scared that it will not work out and I will lose you. I'm scared that it will break us apart." She was crying now. I wrapped my arms round her waist and held her tight.

"It will work out perfectly Bella." I breathed in her scent. She sobbed softly in the gape of my neck and I stroked her hair. When we pulled away she still looked confused.

After long shower I went downstairs. Bella was waiting for me. I looked down at her, cupped her face and kissed her. She smiled at me and grabbed her bag.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this." She said and walked out of house.

"Why not? We have nothing to lose."

"I'm scared to tell Jake." She said and sat in car. I walked to driver seat and sat in.

"Everything will be fine. Just don't tell him the part that we had sex. It could hurt him badly." I said and put on my seatbelt.

We were pulling in parking lot. Bella looked nervous. I looked around for making sure no one was looking. Everyone was looking like always. I wanted to kiss her so badly. Last night was the best night of my life. I never wanted to lose her. She is my everything. I know it sounds fucking cheesy, but that's true. Actually besides Bella I don't have anyone who knows me like she do.

I watched how she takes deep breaths and gets out of car. I got out too. I can see Alice running to Bella and wrapping arms around her shoulders. She was bouncing up and down like always.

Then I saw Jacob making his way to Bella. He hugged her. She pulled away quickly and glanced at me.

**Bellas POV**

Jacob came up to me and hugged me. I hug him back and I could feel Edwards eyes burning hole in my back... he was definitely watching us soI pulled away. I turned around and checked if I was right. I was, he was standing besides his car and looked at my every move.

"Hey babe. I missed you." Jacob said and took my hand in his. Edward came past us and accidentally pushed Jacobs shoulder.

"Sorry." He smiled and walked away.

"He did that on purpose." Jacob said and looked back at me. "Any ways, so, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Jake, I have to tell you something." I can't believe I will do it. "I think it's not working between us." I said and watched his face fell. "It's not you, it's me." _Lame Bella._

"There is someone else in my life. We both have very strong feelings for eachother and I can't do this any longer. I have to give it try or I will live the rest of my life thinking about all the what ifs. Please understand me Jake. I still want to be your friend if you want." I said and looked at him.

"I knew it" He growled. "Its Cullen right? He's fucking you am I right?" I stood there frozen. He grabbed my upper arms and squeezed them hard. "Answer me!" he yelled in my face.

"Let go." I said to him.

He shook me. "I said answer me."

Then Edward ran over to us and pulled Jacob away from me. "Never touch her!" He yelled at Jacob. "If I will ever see you touching her again like this you will regret it!" He said grabbing himby teh collor. "Ever." He said and pushed Jacob to ground.

He came and took my hand. "Come, let's go to class." I was still in shock about how Jacob threatened me in school parking lot. He was really angry. And Edward didn't look less angrier than him.

Edward dragged me inside of school and Alice ran after me. "Bella. What was that about?" She asked in shocked voice with one eyebrow raised.

"I broke up with him and he just exploded and yelled that I'm fucking Edward." I said to her looking at Edward behind her.

"Are you?" She asked in serious voice. I looked away and blushed. "Oh my god Bella, so you are saying that Rose and Emmett were right all this time?" She whispered loudly. She got big grin on her face.

"No. It just kind of happened last night." She was looking at me wide eye. Edward chuckled and walked away giving us some time for a girl-talk.

"Oh my god. So are you guys together now?"

"We will try." I said and walked to my locker with Alice following me. "So, how is things between you and Jazz?"

"Same old." She said and looked straight. "I just don't understand. He wants to make me jealous and at the same time he's totally ignoring me."

"You do the same thing honey. You are ignoring him too." I reminded her and she blushed and looked down. "Come, let's go to class Pixie."

She smiled and linked her hand with mine. We walked in class. Everyone was looking at me. Just like always, except this time for that stupid scene in parking lot. I took a deep breath and sat down next to Edward. He reached for my hand under the table and squeezed it. I smiled at him and pulled my hand away. He looked at me and then back at his note book.

It all finally sank in. I was having affair with my fucking best friend. This is so wrong. I looked at him and I could tell he knew what I was thinking. He turned and looked in my eyes and smiled weakly.

During the class he passed me a note.

**You don't want this, do you? –E**

**_I need to wrap my head around this. – B_**

Bell ranged and I stood up. Edward grabbed my hand and spun me around. "Wait." He grabbed his books and stood up to. "Maybe, we should go on a date? What you say? On Friday?" He smiled his crooked smile.

"Its party at Hales on Friday." I reminded him.

"Oh. Okay." He said and walked away.

"Edward. Wait." I said and took his hand and entwined my fingers with his. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

And the moment our hands touched I felt like our hearts touched too. And I knew that this is going to be okay. I knew that there is something deeper between us. I was just too stupid to realize it earlier. I looked up at him and smiled; he squeezed my hand lightly and walked me to our lockers.

"Hey Edward. I was wondering if you maybe want to go to a party with me on Friday." Jessica asked him in seductive voice. I looked up at Edward.

"I'm sorry Jess, I'm going with my girlfriend." He said and looked at me. Jessica laughed.

"Oh, yeah, like anyone knows you guys are best friends." Then I laughed to myself. _Enjoy the show dear. _I thought when I reached for Edwards neck and pulled him closer to my face. I smiled at him and kissed him senseless. When we pulled away we both breathed heavily. Edward smiled at me and gave me one more peck on lips.

"See you later Jess."He took my hand and walked me to class.

**Edwards POV**

I was in gym talking with Emmett and Jasper.

"So, I heard you and Bella. Is that true? You guys finally official?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." I said and smiled. But my smile faded when Jacob came in gym. He turned to me and shot me death glare. "God, I could beat a shit out of that dog."

"Yeah, I heard what he did to Bella." Jasper said. "Everyone is talking about it now." He chuckled and turned away.

"Yeah. I heard rumors that he walked in on you two making love." Emmett said.

"Yeah. Remind to ask him if he enjoyed the show."

"Hey, you both still are coming to party Friday?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we?"

"Dunno. All that attention now is on both of you." Jasper shrugged.

"It always has been." I said to him and sat down. "It's one of the reasons why Bella didn't wanted to be with me in the first place. She said that she don't want to do it because people are expecting us to do it." I said and rolled my eyes. Emmett and Jasper sat next to me.

"Yeah, women are difficult. I mean – I like Alice, I know she likes me too, but she still don't show it or say anything to me. She's all distant and she ignores me." Jasper said and sighed.

"You know Jasper? I have this great idea." I said to him and he looked at me like expecting miracle to happen. "Go and ask her on date!" I said and stood up when coach came in gym.

We were sitting at lunch table. I heard a tray smashing on table. I looked up and saw very pissed Rosalie. "How it comes I hear about this last one?" She said looking between me and Bella. "Everyone is talking about you too." She said and sat down.

"Oh chicka calm down." Emmett said and put arm around hers shoulders.

"Sorry Rose. News just…flew." Bella said and took my hand.

"So it's true? You two are fucking?" She said and I and Bella shook our heads and laughed.

**/8/**

It was Friday morning. I woke up with Bella in my arms. This so fucking good. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. She looked like an angel. I lost in her eyes. It was like having conversation with her without words. I slowly reached out my finger to stroke her hair. She shivered a little and smiled at me. I slid my fingers over her arm. Her skin was like silk. My fingers traveled back pulling her closer to me. I kissed her lips, they were soft like velvet. She smiled on my lips.

The sun came from under clouds and shined in room. I can swear Bellas pale skin was sparkling in the sun, sun was playing on her hair. She reached her tiny arm to touch my cheek. I smiled at her. Every time we touched I felt electricity shooting through my body. I knew she felt it too.

She cuddled closer to me and placed chaste kisses on my neck and jaw line. I rolled on top of her and looked in her eyes while my fingers were playing with strand of her silk, brown hair.

And that was it. We both parted our lips in the same time and said "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Bellas POV**

"Why don't you just come with me?"Edwrad asked for the millionth time. We have been together for more than a year and now was time to go to a college, Edward had it all figured out, but I didn't. He wanted to be a doctor and go to Dartmoor. I didn't. And I wasnt the kinda girl who will follow her boyfriend, just because she got little confused in life.

"Edward I can't just go with you. I have to attend somewhere too. I'm not going to sit home and wait for you when come back from your classes . And living together would be different from now. Do you really want that all at the same time?Colege experience and living with someone?" He sat down next to me and took my hand in his.

"Bella I don't want to lose you." He had tears in his eyes and there was no spark in his emerald.

"You wont. We will take a break. Cmon, it will be fun, we will live and get crazy and whatever and then when it's all over - we can start our lives together."

"On the one hand you are awesome girlfriend for saying that, but on the other hand - what if you fall for someone elese?What if I fall for someone else?"

"Then it would be meant to be. Everything has a reason." I said and held back my tears. I tried to play it cool, but if I have to say the truth - I don't wanted him to go, but I didn't want him to stay because of me. That was Edwards dreams since he was 7 years old and I'm not ruining that.

"I think your cab is here." I said when I heard a honk outside. I stood up and whipped my tears away. Edward stood and up pulled me into a hug.

"I will miss you so much Bella. Please come with me." He said when he pulled away. I kissed his lips one last time.

"No Edward. Its your dream not mine. And now go, you know how I hate goodbyes." I said and tried to laugh, but I couldn't because he had tears in his eyes nad it broke me inside.

"I will call you okay?" I wont pick up.

"Yes." I said and we walked downstairs. It was pouring rain outside and there were small thuds somewhere far away.

"I love you." He said and leant down to kiss me. It was a long deep kiss,like he knew that it would be the last time. I kissed him back, I unvillingly pulled away. If he stays minute longer I might really wont let him go.

"Bye. I love you." He hugged me one more time and that was it. He was gone. I walked inside my house and I couldn't even make it all the way in when I broke down crying. This would be the first time in our lives that we are gone me separated for this long.

**Jaspers POV**

I was walking alone. Thinking. There was so much stuff in my head. All about Alice. About college. My parents were pissed that I'm not going to college. I just didn't know what I want to do with my life. It was all fucked up.

Alice was ignoring in me. So I kept ignore her. I wasn't men enough to ask her out in all those years. I was pulled out of my thought when I heard car breaks. I turned around and saw Bella. She owned beautiful Chrysler Stratus Cabriolet.

"Hey. Where are you going?" She asked. She looked different. Always when I see Bella she's smiling, she's not as hyper as Alice, but she looked numb at this moment. her eyes were red and swollen. She must been crying.

"I don't know. Actually I don't have anywhere to go. Alice hates me, father is angry at me." I answered to her. And that was true. I didn't want to go home, father will be yelling like always. He adored Rosalie because she attended in good college.

"Jump in."She said and I did as told. Rain started to spot. She didn't roll up her hood, she just kept driving. She looked deep in her thought. I've never seen Bella like this in those two years.

"Where are we driving?" I asked her after she passed "Welcome to Forks" sign.

"California." She said and laughed. She actually laughed. Like she was so happy.

"You are bluffing."

"No, really, we are going to California." She said and grinned. There was a spark in her deep brown eyes.

"Are you insane? Why? Where is Edward?" She was totally out of her mind. Bella never had done that. She never had those quick ideas. _What? Does she woke up and taught – Its nice day I want to go to California. Maybe I should take Jasper too?_

"he left today, to follow his dream. It will be fun. You, me, ocean, sun." She said. I thought – she was right. Nothing was holding me here. Actually maybe I could attend in college in California. Screw it. I heard they have some great programms.

"God I'm so gonna regret it." I said to her and she screamed.

Then she turned on the radio. We both laughed. The first song that came up was _California by Metro Station._ We both laughed and sang along the song. I totally knew Bella. I can bet after hour or two she will turn around.

No. I was wrong.

I never thought I would do this some kind of shit with Bella. We were actually never that close to take off together. But I kinda liked it. Just runa way. Goand start ita ll over again.

"So yeah, we broke things of so we could have this life experience. I think we need this." I sighed. "And why are you here with me Jasper Hale?" I asked him.

"Dad is angry at me about college and Alice hates me. Actually there are no one from me left there. No one cares."

"Alice cares. She just didn't show it. Just like you." He looked at me and semi-smiled. "And why you didn't attend to any college. You are smart guy Jasper." I said to him and he smiled.

"Actually I have always dreamed of playing in band." He said and smiled. "But my dad wanted something more."

"Then that's fucking it." I said to him.

"What?" He asked.

"UCLA" I told him and grinned.

"UCLA?" He asked.

"You me and UCLA." I said and smiled as I watched his eyes spark and smile grown.

"I can't. Bella, that's insane." He said and shook his head.

"No. We will both are going to UCLA and attend to music."

"You surprise me even more Bella." He said and chuckled. Yeah, I surprised myself too. This was new Bella. New start. Something fresh. Different. I never let myself do anything I want. But now – I don't care. I just want to do what I want to. And UCLA it is!

"Bella, you are crazy." He said and we both laughed.

"Since today Jazz we are living how we want to live. You will do what you want to do and so do I." I said. And yeah, I was sure it will be so much fun. I will attend to music as well. I have always wanted to try something like that. It will be so much fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Edwards**** POV**

It's been week since I've seen Bella. She haven't called or texted. I called her mom. She said that Bella need time to think. I could have given her that fucking time; she didn't have to leave because she needed time.

I was numb. I wasn't myself. My suitcases were packed but I was too weak to go and do something. I wanted to forget. And I knew the way how I could do that.

Alice was downstairs making dinners. She hasn't left me since that day. She just sat with me, we watched movies. Sometimes we talked. Jasper still wasn't called or came to me or Alice. He was gone too, maybe.

Days seemed to pass slowly. Painfully slowly. I was bad to Bella. Back then I couldn't see it. I never thoughts he felt left alone. I never thought I missed so many things about her and her life. Alice told me stuff what happened while I was obsessed with myself.

"Here you go." Said Alice coming in my room and placing plate on my nightstand. "Eat all of it Edward, you have lost much weight in past week." She said and sat next to me.

"I miss her." I said her. She looked at me and smiled weakly.

"I miss her too Edward." And then she hugged me. After moment she let go. "You know we shouldn't sit here and cry over them. Let's go to party? Lets go shopping? Lets go and see new movies Lets just go do something." She said. She pleaded. She was probably sick of babysitting me.

"I'm not in a mood to go out of house. I look like crap. I feel like one. I probably am like one."

"Okay. Then sit here all day and cry your eyes out. Edward you have to do something. You have to go to college in month. You can't do this to yourself."

"Come with me." I said to her.

"Wh-Wh...What? Why?" She was shocked.

"I won't make it by myself. Come with me." I shrugged. I know if I don't have anyone by my side I would probably do drugs again just to forget her. Just to make pain go away. I know myself.

"Edward. It's…okay."

"Okay?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, why not? I won't sit here waiting for Bella or Jasper to show up."

"Come here." I said and pulled her in hug. "Lets get you home so you can pack."

"But Edward, it's not that easy. They won't take me in."

"Brandon. Why do you have money?"

She laughed and pulled me down. "Eat." She pointed on plate next to me. "And then we will talk bout it!" She said and sat next to me turning TV on.

**Bellas POV**

"I can't believe we are doing this Bella." He said and put arm around my shoulders. We were standing outside our house. It was two storied. It was white with big windows. Around house were small white fence, in front grown roses, a lot of roses and other flowers. There was roadway which led to doors. Every side of house was trees. They were higher than house.

"Come, lets put those boxes inside." I said to Jasper taking box of our new books. He came up to me and took the box.

"You take that is something less heavily than this, okay?" He said and walked inside. I looked around and saw many shopping bags with our new clothes, I decided to take them. I walked in house. It was cozy. There was big living room, big kitchen all in white. There were stairs up to second floor. There was my room, jaspers room and library.

I put bags whit my clothes on my bed. My room was crimson, sheets were purple. I just liked how the colors went together. My room was big, not as big as my old one, but enough for me to live in. I got walk in closet too.

Jaspers room was little bigger than mine. It was white whit black carpet. Bed sheets were black too. He's kind depressed I guess.

"Boo" came from behind.

"Hey. So?"

"I don't know. We could go to club or some shit."

"Oh. That would be fun. I will go and change. Oh, Its only 2 pm. Maybe I should go and make dinner? What do you want?"I asked him and he chuckled.

"Anything if you just stay calm." He said and laughed. "Come one Bells, lets go downstairs." He said and put hands on my shoulders leading me down to kitchen.

After our little dinner we sat on couch and watched TV. The idea hit me. "hey jazz, how it would be if we wrote a song?" I asked biting my lip.

"Song? Why?"

"I don't know. It would be so cool. C'mon Jazz. Please." I pleaded.

"Don't do that. That reminds me about Alice."

"Her name is Alice."

"Yeah."

"No. The song. I know the song Her name is Alice." I said and giggled.

"Bella."

"No. Lets wrote her a song. No, lets wrote about us." There is no us. But it would still be fun.

"Just let it go Shorty."

"Thank you Jasper." I said and hugged him.

"For what My Bella?"

"For coming with me. I know if I would tell you in the start you would probably say no, but now you are here, we are here, we are going in college in month and it's fucking awesome."

"Go get dress, we are going out darling`" he said and walked upstairs.

I did as told. I walked upstairs, but then I saw my laptop. I couldn't resist. I made a new email and wrote to Alice. I knew she was worried about Jasper. It's the least I can do to tell her that he's fine. I didn't wanted to anybody knows where we are. It was easier that way. I knew that Edward would find out if I tell someone. I told my mom, but I trust her. When I was done with e-mail I wrote her.

I hope she forgives me. Maybe this was good for her too. Maybe next time she sees Jasper she will tell him how much he means to her.

There was knock on my door. "Come in Jazz, you don't have to knock." I said and he walked din.

"But what if you are naked?"

"You wish. So what's up?"

"I was thinking. Maybe we could tell Rose and Emmett. Maybe I can call them." He missed them. SO do I. And why not? They were actually somewhere here.

"I totally forgot that they are here too." I admitted.

"So, that means we are going somewhere else or I can call?"

"Sure. Call them. I would love to see them. I haven't seen Rose since New Year's." I said to Jasper. He looked happy. I knew he loved Rosalie. She was his twin, so I guess there is some deep connection between them too.

Later that day I sat in small café with Jasper next to me. We were waiting for Rosalie and Emmett to come. Then I spot them. Rosalie looked more beautiful than ever. Her blond hair was longer. She looked stunning like always. Next to her were guy that wasn't Emmett…_Why he's not Emmett? _She was holding his hand. I gasped. I looked at Jazz and he shrugged.

"Hey." Said Rosalie and hugged us both. "It's nice to see you too." She said and then her face went blank. "What do you two were thinking running away? Are you out of your mind? Jasper? Dad is worried, so do I. Alice called to inform me the day after You, Bella, left, and then she said that Edward doesn't eat, don't go out! Alice is worried because she doesn't know were Jazz is. What the hell?" She looked angry. "Thank god you called me at least." She took a deep breath. "So, how are you guys?" Then she smiled. I laughed. She comes – yells at us and the plays cool.

"Do you introduce us with your friend?" Jasper said to her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh. Yeah. Guys – This is Royce. He is the most amazing guy. " She smiled, but her eyes didn't look so happy.

"It's nice to meet you Royce. Rose, would you join me?" I asked standing up. She nodded and we went to ladies room.

"What the hell?" I almost yelled at her.

"What?" She looked confused.

"Where the fuck is Emmett?" I was surprised. I thought getting out of high school Rose and Emmett will marry right way.

"The same as you and Edward I guess. What were you thinking dumping him? Taking off with my brother? What the hell Bella?"

"He was left alone, I was driving, we met, so here we are. We can go back so we can told you the rest." I said and her eyes widen

"Are you too dating?"

"Gosh, you can be so stupid sometimes." I said and walked out with Rose fallowing me.

We told Rosalie about UCLA, she looked happy, that Jasper will do something that he wants. And she wasn't that angry anymore. She said that we should call Edward or Alice. I didn't tell that I sent letter to Alice. I said I will think about it and pleaded her for not telling Edward.

WE talked about three hours.

"We should go dancing." Said Rose. "Oh, more better, how about karaoke. Since you too want to be musicians?"

"Yeah, I know this club – Twilight – there perform new singers. You too should go." Royce said.

I looked at Jazz. And something was playing in his eyes. And he got this – new-life- remember?-look. I smiled and he stood up. "Lets go then." Rose smiled and took Royce hand. Its looked little weird. Since I know she has been dating Emmett all her life. Well maybe not, but she liked him that long. It's weird how you think that someone is meant to be but they just broke apart.

**Edwards POV**

_Dartmoor (two weeks later)_

"This is so great. Edward look at this!" Alice pointed on our new house. We decided to live together. She thought it would be better than live with bunch of unfamiliar people. We bought house with two floors.

Alice decorated it. She loved doing it. In this past two weeks she has been happier. I think she is really over that jazz is gone too, but doesn't matter because we are gone too.

"Thank you Alice." I smiled to her. She grinned. "I don't know where I would be if it wasn't you." It hurt a little. I remember saying the same words to Bella. That was when the car crush. After a week she was helping me deal with all that shit. She was there for me."

"Any time. That's why friends are for, right?" She said and grabs the last box.

"Give me that. I won't let you carry it in." She smiled and let me take the box. I walked in house and then sadness hit me. It was suppose to be me and Bella. My best friend, my girlfriend.

After we put our clothe sin closets we sat in living room watching TV. "We should go out." Alice said. "Have some fun."

"I don't know." I said switching channels.

"We can't just sit here all those 4 years Edward." She said and turn TV off. "We are going." She said and grabbed my hand leading me upstairs. "Look handsome. Maybe you will get a girl. Who knows?" She said and literally danced in her room.

I shook my head and walked in my room to change. Alice knocked on my doors. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yes.' I said and smiled. We never were so close. I guess shit like ours always brings people close. And little did we know back then that we were going to be this people – left by our love ones.

"Then we should go. Don't take the car. I called Taxi. I think we should drink our asses of and party till morning." She sang and walked downstairs.

"I'm so going to regret this." I muttered under my breath.

**Alices POV**

I was happy. I knew that Jazz was with Bella and they were fine. I wrote her back saying that we miss them so much, but promised not to tell Edward that we are writing letters. She promised wrote, but not too often. She told that they are going to college and Jazz are going to make his dream come true.

"Two tequilas." I said to bartender. He nodded. "So, Eddie boy want to dance?" I asked pulling him by arm.

"No little Pixie. I don't." He said and drowns down his tequila.

"I think we will go.' I said and pulled him up to dance floor.

We were having actually fun time. I didn't know Edward could be so open. Well yeah, he was drunk, but that doesn't matter. He wasn't crying.

"Hey, can I steal your boy?" I looked at speaker. She was blond girl, she got green eyes and full red lips. She looked like supermodel. She was wearing too short skirts that showed her perfect long legs, her body was so tiny. She looked at Edward and smiled seductive.

"So can I?" She asked one more time.

"Yeah, sure, take him." I said and laughed at Edwards expression. He needs some fun. He needs to let it go for a while. Bella will come back. She promised. She said – a year or two maybe.

I was sitting at bar when I felt someone sitting next to me. I looked at the guy and frowned. "Emmett?" Guy looked at me and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Alice?" Then he hugged me in bone crushing hug. "How are you? OMG? Jazz is here too? Where is Bella, Edward?"

"Oh calm down. It's just me and Edward." I said to him and he tilted his head.

"Just you two? Where is Bella and Jasper?"

"They took off. Bella left Edward and Jasper is with her. But don't tell Edward." I told Emmett the whole story about this last year, about Jasper and me.

"Well, wow. Bella and Edward. Still can't believe your words." He said and took another shot of tequila.

"Hey, where is Rose? Is she coming? Why are you even in Dartmoor? Weren't you two in California?"

"We broke up. She said I wasn't mature and shit. She found someone else. Hes name is Royce. He's rich, handsome, mature I guess too." He said and looked at his arms. "I never thought we will end up like this."

Then I laughed. I just couldn't not to. "Why are you laughing?" Emmett asked.

"Just look at us. Edward and Bella – dream couple, ended up with Bella running away, you and Rosa – you were this thing since when? Forever right? She left you. Then there was me and Jazz. We knew both that there is something but instead of telling his feelings he leaves with Bella."

"Jasper is whit Bella?" asked voice behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Look what I found." And nodded to Emmett.

They both shared manly hug then Edward turned back to me. "How do you know they are together?"

"Before two weeks Bella called me. She said that they took road trip or something like that. She asked me not to tell you. Sorry." I lied of course. I couldn't tell him that Bella writes and promised to write time in time.

"So, how was the girl?" I asked to Edward changing the subject.

"She's great. Yeah. Her name is Clair." He said in bored voice. He still wasn't enjoying it.

"She is very pretty. You should ask her number." I told him. "Bella would be happy that you are living your college life. That's why she left. To let you be."


	11. Chapter 11

**Bellas POV**

_4 years later_

"Well congrats you two." Said Rosalie hugging me.

It was our graduation day. We actually did it. After that night when Royce showed us Twilight we have performance there for thousand times. It was awesome. Crowd loved us. We were allowed play there anytime we want.

But yeah, I actually graduated as book editor. It was something that I loved. Really loved. I love to sing with Jazz, but attention is not my think.

"To the Twilight?" Jazz asked as we were in his new car. Royce helped him get job in his dads company. Jasper was very happy about this. So when he got enough money he bought BMW M3 convertible. It was black color whit leather seats.

"Lets dance our asses off." Rosa yelled.

Rose was different. Since Emmett, she's changed. She was always angry when she was with Emmett, but now she wasn't angry, but happy either. Something was so wrong inside of her. Like she missed something in her.

I heard from Alice that Emmett left to Dartmoor since Rose dumped him. I haven't written Alice in two years. She hasn't either. Maybe that's for best. I just needed to let them live.

"You guys singing tonight?" Rose asked.

"Are we?" I turned to Jazz. He smiled that – obviously – smile. "I take that as a yes." I said and turned my eyes to road.

"Hey, you should sing that _My first kiss_, again, that was so good. I swear." Royce said leaning to us. "Are you going to sing again? Please?" he asked and we laughed.

"Oh! I know, you should sing – _Good girls go bad_ by Cobra Starship." Rosalie said nodding.

"We will see." Jazz said looking at me and smirking.

Me and Jazz. If someone for years back told me that I was going to spend 4 years with him and we are going to be best friends I would probably laugh my ass off. But here we are. Together. Making out lifes complete. Helping each other through all shits. We needed fucking break from our lifes. And we could never be happier.

After 10 minutes we were there. We jump out of car and walked in. "Hey." I said to guy who as at guard. His name was Aro. He was so sweet and cool. In those past 4 years we all have become as big family. I knew every employee at this club. They all know us.

"Margarita." Said Gareth winking at me. He knew what my favorite was. "So? Feel free to do whatever you want, getting out of college?" He said handing me my drink.

"Oh yeah." I laughed. "No, I kind of want to stay here. Maybe I will go to my hometown to see some friends. But I don't know if they want to see me." I said and laughed.

"Singing tonight?" He asked.

"Everyones attention please!" Caius yelled from stage. He owned this place. He was tall with blond hair; he was wearing them in ponytail. He got those amazing blue eyes. He was handsome, but not my type.

"We want to congrats our dearest friends Jasper and Bella. They graduate today! Would you please two come up to stage?" He asked and Jazz grabbed my hand.

"Thank you Caius." Jasper said.

"Would you please sing for us?" He turned to crowd. "We want them to sing right?" They yelled and cheered.

"I think me and Bella will sing – _California _by Metro station. Remember Bella?" I smiled with tears in my eyes. "This song means a lot to us."

Music started.

I started to sing first verse.

_If I strum chords, would you sing a song with me  
If I leave town would you leave along with me  
And we can fly away to outer space  
Or we can find a way to leave this place_

We don't need a map and you can throw your phone away  
We don't wanna hear the things we know they're gonna say  
You don't trust yourself but boy trust in me  
Don't look in the mirror the past you don't wanna see

(Chorus) We both sang it. Jasper was smiling. I can bet he still doesn't regret coming whit me._  
What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California  
_

Jaspers starts sing here. Crowd is singing along like always. Tear rolls down my cheek thinking about so much good things that has happened in past years._  
_

_If we leave our friends then we can be together  
We can leave this town if only for the weather  
I could drive and you could sleep  
While the radio collides to the sound of our heartbeats  
_Both.__

What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California

What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California  


Me again_.  
_

_Hypnotized by the carbon monoxide  
Would turning back be a good idea  
Your cigarette after cigarette  
Cannot help to calm your fear_

But Now I'm still driving  
Just keep sleeping  
We'll keep moving  
But I'm not leaving no I'm not leaving

What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California  


We both.__

What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California

What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California

We both laughed and I bit my lip. And at this moment I knew for sure – I'm not regretting leaving Forks and my past there. This was me – Jasper was me, California was me. This club, Rosalie, even Royce.

"Okay, I want to sing this for Bella. I want to thank you princess. She is the reason why I'm here and why I fallowed my dreams. Thank you My Bella." Jasper said and I smiled. He took out guitar and sat on chair. He lowered microphone to his mouth.

I knew the song. It very well went together whit us in first year. Jasper was...well Jasper. Very emotional. He thought that he is loser and there is nothing for him in this life. He walked away from me. I found him that night and he said he don't want to live. That he's life is shit. Her parents don't love him. But time went by and he got his shit together.

It was _Wonderful life by Hurts._

_On a bridge across the Severn on a saturday night,  
Susie meets the man of her dreams.  
He says that he got in trouble and if she doesn't mind  
He doesn't want the company  
But there's something in the air  
They share a look in silence and everything is understood  
Susie grabs her man and puts a grip on his hand as the rain puts a tear in his eye_.

_SHE SAYS:_

Don't let go  
Never give up, it's such a wonderful life  
Don't let go  
Never give up, it's such a wonderful life

Driving through the city to the temple station,  
Cries into the leather seat  
And Susie knows the baby was a family man,  
But the world has got him down on his knees

So she throws him at the wall and kisses burn like fire,  
And suddenly he starts to believe  
He takes her in his arms and he doesn't know why,  
But he thinks that he begins to see

SHE SAYS:

Don't let go  
Never give up, it's such a wonderful life Don't let go  
_Never give up, it's such a wonderful life  
Don't let go  
Never give up, it's such a wonderful life  
Don't let go  
Never give up, it's such a wonderful life_

SHE SAYS:

Don't let go  
Never give up  
Don't let go  
Never give up, it's such a wonderful life

wonderful life, wonderful life, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful life  
wonderful life, wonderful life, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful life

Don't let go  
Don't let go

I run up to stage and hugged Jasper. He sang whit all emotions. And that night came up to me again.

_Flashback._

_I was walking more than two hours. Then I finally saw jasper sitting at dock. I run up to him. He was holding bottle of vodka in his hands. I walked and hugged him. He pushed me away. I looked in his eyes. He has been crying. I wanted to tell him that everything will be fine. But he looked like he doesn't want me to say anything. SO we both just sat there looking in ocean. _

"_My life is shit." He said and handed me vodka. _

"_It's not. Life is great. Take it all Jasper. You will soon end first year in college. You are working. It's better than that what you had in Forks."_

"_You don't understand. My parents hate me."_

"_So? My best friend and ex probably hate me. So? It doesn't matter. They will get over it. You shouldn't sitting here and cry. You should fallow your dreams. For once in your life Jasper, do something you want, not something that would be right. Don't."_

"_I never told Alice how I feel about her."_

"_That's better than me. Edward knew how I felt about him and it was more hurtful for him to let go when I left." I shrugged. "Life happens Jazz. We are here." I stood up and handed him my hand. "Lets live."_

"_What?" He looked dup._

"_Come on. We can't give up now. Lets go and live. Lets break hurts, lets make new friends, lets go do something. Live." He stood up and grabbed my hand. We both hugged._

_End of flashback._

We walked to bar. "Two shots of vodka." I looked at jasper and smiled. "Lets make it double." I said turning back to Gareth.

"For us." We said and drank our shots.

"Party!" Rose yelled from our backs. "Lets go dance Jella."

"What?" We both narrowed our eyebrows.

"Jella. Jasper and Bella. It's easier." She said and dragged us to dance floor.

**Edwards POV**

"Are you both ready?" Alice yelled. "You two are like me, just guys. No you two are worse than me. I'm faster in this shit."

I laughed. Before week was our graduation. Alice now is interior designer and I'm a doctor. Emmet is too. We lived together, the three of us. It was fun. The best 4 years of my life I can say. I dated some girls. I broke maybe one hart or two. Okay I broke lots of harts.

In these past years I have changes. So we all have. I haven't actually no respect for women. I did drugs; Alice helped me got out of it. I spend Christmases whit mom hoping Bella will be there too. She never came.

So, I needed some ways to get over her. And I did.

"Are you coming!" Yelled little angry pixie.

"Coming. Stay calm darling." I said to her and walked down.

"Ready?" Emmett asked. We both nodded.

"I called Taxi." Alice said.

We moved to California. It was better here. Alice loved sun, so do we. It sounded perfect for us. "Where are we going Al?" I asked her.

"To some club. When Rosalie called me when she first got here she said that there is this great club – Twilight." She said.

"Lets go and get some chicks Eddie boy." Emmett said.

"Oh, Rose said that there can sing too. Everyone who wants. Edward you should try it." Alice said.

"No way."

**Bellas POV**

"I'm exhausted." I told Rose and walked to bar. Then two arms grabbed me. I turned around and saw Jasper. He dragged me back to dance floor.

"Caius said it's for us." He said and I heard song starts and smiled.

"Wonderful life." I laughed and put my arms on Jazz shoulders. He smiled and put arms on my waist.

"Thank you one more time."

"You are welcome." I said and smiled.

And I don't know what happened. But we kissed. His lips were soft and they moved carefully whit mine. He tasted lie vodka and cigarettes. Manly. We both pulled away and looked on each other before we started laugh hysterically.

"That was…" Jasper tried to find words.

"Friendly." I said and laughed. We both shook our heads about our stupiddness. There was nothing between us. No sparks. I knew we both were interested in that what we would feel. So now that we are found out we can sleep at nights gain.

We both let go when Rosa came and grabbed my wrists putting them in air when DJ played – Club Can't Handle us. We jumped up and down singing along the song. Rose put her arms on my hips and I put on arms on Roses shoulder whit one arm in the air. Guys were watching at us. I turned around and saw jasper winking at me. He was at bar drinking beer.

When –_Dirty picture_ came up we went to bar.

"Take a dirty picture for me." Jazz sang in my ear. I laughed. I was ticklish and when he was this close.

"Come." I said and walked whit him to dance floor.

We were dancing and laughing. I was actually having good time on dance floor when rose came up, stumble up – to stage.

"Every one! Shut up. Jella?" She searched us in crowed. "Come here and sing." I and Jasper laughed. Rose was wasted.

"Yeah" one of the crowd shouted. "Eclipse." Shouted other. Caius called us Eclipse because we were something that he didn't expected. He said we surprised him. We have drummer John and Eric the bass guitar.

We walked up to stage. So did the rest. We decided to sing _One wild Night_ by Bon Jovi.

Jasper started to sing. I sand the second verse. Crowd was cheering and shouting. They sand chorus whit us. I danced grinding at jasper when he sang the chorus by himself. He smiled and winked at me.

"Thank you..Jella?" It was more than question. We laughed and walked own the stage.

"We could make Rosalie sing." I said and searched for her. She wasn't anywhere. "Lets go grab a beer." I said and took his hand.

"BELLA." Gareth shouted. "You two are amazing. Say you are not going back to that shitty place Forks."

"No," jasper put arm around my shoulders. "We are not going back. Right?" He smiled at me.

"No, were not going back. There is nothing there for us." I said and took my shot. I looked around looking for Rose, but she still wasn't here. "Have you seen Rose?" I asked Gareth he shrugged.

"She is whit Royce." Jasper said and asked for one shot of vodka, so did I. I heard guitar start to play in background. Si I guess there is someone else who got courage to play in this club.

_I had the notion that you'd make me change my ways  
My bad habits would be gone in a matter of days  
I had the feeling that you'd open up my eyes  
To a whole new world that had since been in disguise_

But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are

Song came slower again.

_So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And overanalyze your words  
But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard  
It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget your sweater so far_

Then drums came in this part.

_I had the notion that you'd make me forget the world  
But your undecisive mind shows me that  
You are "just another girl"  
I had the feeling that those looks you gave me were real  
What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams  
Maybe then you'd know how I feel _

His words were full of hurt and regret.__

But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are

So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And overanalyze your words  
But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard  
It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget your sweater so far

I can honestly say  
That I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
These are the parts of your body  
That cause my comatose to begin

I can honestly say  
That I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
These are the parts of your body  
That cause my comatose to begin

I will sleep another day  
I don't really need to anyway  
What's the point when my dreams are infected  
With words you used to say  
I will breathe in a moment  
As long as I keep my distance  
I wouldn't want to go messing anything up

So don't go worrying about me  
It's not like I think about you constantly  
So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
Your life anymore  
I knew it the moment you walked into the door

So don't go worrying about me  
It's not like I think about this constantly  
So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
Your life anymore  
I knew it the moment you walked into the door

I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well  
I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well  
I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
I guess that's how this one's gonna go I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
You've got me down on my knees and I proclaim  
All hail the heartbreaker

"The boy has voice." Said Gareth putting down the bottle of tequila in front of us. I narrowed my eyebrows. "The man over there." He said and nodded to guy whit black hair, he was big, muscular, he was..."EMMETT" I yelled and run to him wrapping my arms around him. "Oh my god."

"Hey little thing. I almost couldn't recognize you. You hair are black now, you look grown up and shit. Different." He hugged me. "I missed you so much. How are you? I heard you singing, you too are amazing." He said letting me go.

"Hey man." Said Jasper putting his arm on my waist. He was drunk. I laughed.

"Jasper." He looked at him and shook his free arm and then he looked at his arm around my waist. "Are you guys dating now?" he asked.

"No." We both laughed. "We kind of…don't click in that way." I laughed remembering our kiss tonight.

"Yeah. You know. Edward thinks different." I froze dead in my trucks.

"Excuse me?"I said.

"I said – Edward thinks different. He saw you two kissing on dance floor. " Oh shit.

"Edward is here?" I asked. Well duh, how could he saw us.

"Yeah, he just walked own of stage. The song, that was him, he wrote it for you, but you didn't even look at him. He walked passed you today about for times. You didn't pay attention. Even Alice."

"Alice is here?" Jasper asked.

"Ya." Said voice behind us. I took a deep breath. I knew this was coming. I suck in my lips and turned around. There stood Edward and Alice.

Edward looked different. He was wearing leather jacket, white tee and black jeans whit converse. Her face was strength, tense now, seeing me probably. His jaw was clenched. He probably wanted to yell at me. He looked manlier then before 4 years. More handsome I have to admit.

Alice looked stunning. Her hair as longer. She was wearing bright yellow dress. Yeah, that looks like her. She looked at me whit hurt in her eyes. I knew she was mad about me stopping to write her. But she could write too.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. And then I was grabbed by to arms. "Here you are beautiful."

"Seth, let me down." I said laughing.

"No, never. I needed to take opportunity while Jaspers arms are off of you." He said and I pinched in his butt.

"Ow." He said and put me down. "Playing hard to get? I like it." He said and winked at me.

"Stop. Hey, have you seen Rose?" I asked and saw Emmetts eyes shot on me.

"No, she's probably fucking Royce somewhere." He said and put arm on my shoulders. "Introduce your boyfriend whit your friends?" He said and I rolled my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Edwards**** POV**

"We are here." Said Alice pulling me by sleeve of my leather jacket. We got out of Taxi and Emmett paid the driver.

"Can't wait to get on that dance floor." Alice said exited.

We walked in. I rolled my eyes. In club Wonderful life was playing. Alice immediately dragged me in to crowd. I laughed and she took mu hands and put them on her hips.

"Dance with me." She said whit those puppy eyes. How can I say no to them? I looked around. People were dancing, singing along. Only one couple stood there looking in each other eyes like they don't have nothing more in their lives. And then they kissed. When they pulled apart girl laughed and so does the boy. That girl. Something about her was so familiar. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She wasn't tall, but skirts and boots which she was wearing definitely made her legs look longer than they are. She got perfect body, black hair in small curls that reached till her shoulders.

Then girl came to them and dragged the girl away leaving boy alone there. He turned his face to our direction like searching for someone. I can swear that he looked like someone I knew or know.

"On whom you are looking at?" Alice asked rolling her eyes. "I swear to god Edward, no bimbos tonight!" She said ask smack my arm.

"I promise Alice, I was looking on guy." She narrowed her eyebrows. "Never mind."

"Let's go and grab the drinks I find Emmett." Alice said and linked her arm with mine. We walked to bar and there he was. Emmett.

He haven't seen or talked to Rose since they broke up. All he knows that she had some boyfriend. He never bothered to call her or come here to looking for her. He always looks deep in thoughts. Always thinking about her probably. Just like I thought about Bella. But now I understand she's out of my life for good. I have Alice and Emmett. Bell even doesn't bother to come in Christmas.

"To us!" Said Alice and put glass in air.

"To us." We yelled and clicked the glasses. I felt something. Like something was pulling me. But not physically. _I need to stop drinking. _I turned around and saw girl again. She walked past me. Emmett couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hey Royce." Said bartender to some guy. He was tall, maybe taller than me, with short dark hair. He looked little older than us.

"Hey Gareth." Said the guy whose name is Royce.

"They are singing tonight?" Gareth asked.

"I don't know. Can't find them anywhere. They always just disappear from us." He said and rolled his eyes.

After few moments' music stopped and Gareth looked up to stage."Every one! Shut up. Jella?" I turned around and saw blonde girl. She was beautiful and wasted. Seemed like she is searching for someone. "Come here and sing." She yelled. And by her voice and angry tone I finally recognized her. Rosalie.

"Yeah!" Someone shouted. "Eclipse." Shouted other and others called after him. I guess they were local band.

After minute or two the girl and boy came up to stage. They were talking with Dj and after moment on stage came up more people.

"Okay guys, we are singing One wild night! Enjoy." Said the boy with Southern accent. It was Jasper. _Jasper is here? _

Then the girl took microphone and started to sing second verse. Voice. Her voice. It was Bella. Bella and Jasper are here. My stomach flips. I didn't know what to do, how to feel. Then it hit me. They were kissing. They are together. I looked at Alice, she didn't even blink. Her expression was blank. She looked at me with wide eyes.

They both came down from stage. I fallowed them whit my eyes. They made their way to bar. I didn't know what happened, but my foots just made their way where Bella was.

"BELLA." Gareth shouted. "You two are amazing. Say you are not going back to that shitty place Forks." So I'm right. Its Bella and Jasper. She looked different. Really.

„No," Jasper put arm around her shoulders. "We are not going back. Right?" I wanted to go and yelled at them when Alice came and put her little hand in mine.

"No, were not going back. There is nothing there for us."Bella said and took her shot.

"Sing. Go and sing the song you wrote for her. Please." Pleaded Alice. I bit my lip and looked at her. She looked sad. We looked at Bella and Jasper, they were holding hands and smiling. They were happy.

"Okay."

I turned around and bumped in to Emmett. "Hey, where you two always disappear?" Then he looked over my shoulder. I turned around and saw he's looking at Bella.

"That girl is fucking gorges."

"That girl is Bella." I said and he widened his eyes.

"No way?"

"Yup." Said Alice.

"Wow. She looked amazing." Emmett said and then looked at me. "Why are you two just standing here? Let's go talk to them."

"I saw them kissing." I looked at Alice and she looked in shock. "On dance floor when we came here. You asked me on whom I'm looking at. I looked at them, but then I didn't know they were them"

"Go sing." Alice pushed me.

I walked up where stage was, I stopped by blond guy stood. "Hay. I heard that here can sing everyone who wants, am I right?"

He laughed. "Well, not exactly, but yeah, if you CAN sing you can sing." He said and put his hand out for me to shake "Caius."

"Edward." He looked up at me with suspicious eyes. "Edward, he repeated. Your name seems familiar."

So Bella or Jasper told about me. About how cruel they both were leaving their love ones. How they never called or wrote. They just left our lives.

"Yeah. So can I sing?" I said and Caius nodded.

"Go up to stage. You can ask something Dj or talk whit Bella so you can barrow Eclipse-"

"NO!" I shouted. "I mean – I need only guitar."

"Okay, here you go." He said and took guitar which was leant at stage.

"Thanks." I said and Caius showed Dj to stop playing. I walked up the stage and sat down. I took few deep breaths. I looked at Alice and she smiled. I lowered microphone to my level and started to play.

_I had the notion that you'd make me change my ways  
My bad habits would be gone in a matter of days  
I had the feeling that you'd open up my eyes  
To a whole new world that had since been in disguise _

_But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are_

_So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And overanalyze your words  
But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard  
It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget your sweater so far_

Then I heard drums behind me. I turned around and saw they who played whit Eclipse. He winked at me and I and again.

_I had the notion that you'd make me forget the world  
But your undecisive mind shows me that  
You are "just another girl"  
I had the feeling that those looks you gave me were real  
What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams  
Maybe then you'd know how I feel _

_But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are _

_So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And overanalyze your words  
But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard  
It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget your sweater so far _

_I can honestly say  
That I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
These are the parts of your body  
That cause my comatose to begin _

_I can honestly say  
That I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
These are the parts of your body  
That cause my comatose to begin _

_I will sleep another day  
I don't really need to anyway  
What's the point when my dreams are infected  
With words you used to say  
I will breathe in a moment  
As long as I keep my distance  
I wouldn't want to go messing anything up _

_So don't go worrying about me  
It's not like I think about you constantly  
So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
Your life anymore  
I knew it the moment you walked into the door _

_So don't go worrying about me  
It's not like I think about this constantly  
So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
Your life anymore  
I knew it the moment you walked into the door _

_I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well  
I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well  
I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
I guess that's how this one's gonna go I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
You've got me down on my knees and I proclaim  
All hail the heartbreaker_

I wrote it about Bella. Song took some time, but I could put my emotions. I looked at her, she doesn't even bother to look at stage. I walked off the stage.

"Hey." Caius pulled me by arm. "You are amazing. Would you like to sing here just like Bella and Jasper? You were amazing up there... Even John, the drummer, thought that, that's why he came up there and helped you. What do you say?"

"He would love to." Said voice from my back. "Right Edward?" Alice looked up at me.

"I will think about it."

"Thank you." Said Caius.

"You were amazing." Alice hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." I said and put arm on her shoulders. "Let's go find Em." We walked to bar and I stopped dead in trucks. _Bella. Jaspers arm around Bellas waist. Bella talking to Emmett._ Alice tensed. She looked up at me and then back to Bellas waist.

"Alice is here?" Jasper asked. Alice jumped.

"Ya." I said and watched how Bella froze. They both turned around. Alice immediately put her hand in mine.

Bellas mouth was hanging open. Looked like she wanted to tell something, but she just couldn't. Nothing came out.

"Here you are beautiful." Said very big guy. He was taller and muscular than me. He was tanned wit short blond hair. He throws Bella on his shoulder.

"Seth, let me down." She said and laughed.

"No, never. I needed to take opportunity while Jaspers arms are off of you." He said and Bella pinched his butt and he let her go.

"Playing hard to get? I like it." He said and winked at her.

"Stop. Hey, have you seen Rose?" I asked and saw Emmetts eyes shot on Bella. Looked like he's going to pass out.

"No, she's probably fucking Royce somewhere." He said and put arm on Bellas shoulders. "Introduce your boyfriend whit your friends?" He said and my head snapped at Bella. She rolled her eyes.

"You are not her boyfriend Seth." Said Jasper. Guy shot him dead glares and Jasper was jealous.

"Stop being so protective of her."

"Would you please stop both?" Bella said and took Jasper hand. I felt Alice squeezed mine.

"This is Seth."Bella said. "the big one is Emmett, Pixie thing is Alice and guy next to her is Edward." She talked so casually like nothing has happened.

"Jella, la jella. I'm soooooooo wasted." Cam Rosalie and put her arms around…Jellas… shoulders.

Bella looked at her and then at Emmett. "We should take you home. Better if we stay with you tonight. Royce will fucking kill you if he will sees you like this." Bella said and put arm on Rosalies waist.

"Can we-" Alice looked up at me,"can we go with you guys? I missed you Bella. We could talk and catch up."

"You don't hate me?" She asked and frowned.

"No."

Bella looked at Jasper. He nodded. "Okay, you can come." She looked at me and at Emmett. "You are coming too?"

"You guys can go." I said and turned around to walk away, but Alice didn't let go of my hand.

"I'm not going without you."

"And I'm not going anywhere with them." I sad and jerked my hand away from Alice leaving them alone.

**Bellas POV**

He turned around and walked away. "He's angry at you. And drunk." Alice said. "It hurted him much when you left."

"I will go after him." Said Emmett, but Alice stooped him. "You don't have to; he's old enough to handle his shit. He's angry; he will probably get more drank and go home."

"Home?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are living here now. Actually since today. Before week was our graduation. And Yeah, Edward will move in on his own house after few weeks."

Alice said smiling. I looked at Rose, she was passed out. "Oh my."

"I can take her." Said Emmett. I looked at him.

"Are you sure?" He nodded and I let go of Rose letting Emmett take her in his arms.

**\8\**

"So, you two graduate today? Congrats." Said Emmett.

"Hey, I will go smoke, Bells you coming?" Jasper asked and shook my head in no.

"I will go with you." Emmett said and stood up. Leaving just Alice and me in room.

"So? You two are together?" She asked and I laughed.

"No." Then she said that Edward saw us kissing and I explained her what happened and that we just don't click. There is no spark.

"And now that you are here, you two should do something about your feelings. He's not over you Alice." I said and touched her hand. "He haven't been with any girl. He never pays attentions to girls."

"You two kissed tonight. Why?"

"I don't know. The moment happened. But when we pulled away we laughed. It was the stupidest thing for us to do. I'm glad it's not awkward now. We just don't click."

"Are you happy?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm glad you don't regret this."

"Hey girls. Whatcha talking about?" Emmett said coming in room.

We talked whole night. About what happened in last 4 years. It was kind of weird. Met people who you left behind just to be happy and get out of shitty place like Forks. But I was glad I got them back. Well at least I got Alice and Emmett back. Edward won't forgive me that easily.

Alice has changed. But she still was this small ting. She looked perfect with her black, long hair. She told me about her major in college. About all boyfriends and heartbreaks. Alice was okay, but Emmett was a mess, so does Edward.

She told me that he did drugs, drinks a lot and plays with girls. I blame myself, yeah, but it was his choice what to do to forget, not mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Edwards** **POV**

I woke up with terrible headache. When I left the club I went to bar and drank my ass off. I thought I will throw up right now if I move.

I felt something, or someone next to me. I opened my eyes and saw blond. She slept with her back to me. I looked around and saw that I'm not in my room. _That god_, I thought, _that means can sneak out._

I scanned the room searching for my clothes. I quickly put them on and searched for exit. It wasn't hard to found. When I opened the room doors the exit where down the hall. I quietly put made my way to doors and when I opened them I stopped dead in my trucks.

There she stood. With shock on her face. Her brown eyes were looking straight in my own emerald ones. She frowned and then spoke. "Charlotte is still sleeping?"

"Who?" _Stupid, stupid Edward._

"The girl you probably fucked last night." She said and looked down on her foots. "But looked like you are sneaking out, because you are whispering, I guess she is still asleep."

"It's not your business anyway."

"Yeah, it shouldn't affect my life anymore." She looked up again. "Just like in your song right?"

She turned around to walk away. I closed doors behind me and ran after her. "Why you left?"

She looked up at me. "I was sick of Forks, I was sick of our fights. I needed to get away Edward."

"I would have given you enough space you wanted Bella!" I fallowed her when she started to move again.

"Can you please stop walking way from me?" I was now yelling t her. I was angry that she could turn away that easily again.

"Can we please do this somewhere else?"

"Where?"

"My place? I will drive you home so you can change and then we can go to my place. Jasper is out with Alice, so we will be alone."

I nodded and sat in her car. We didn't spoke while drive there. We didn't spoke even when we drove to her place. She was quiet all the time. Probably thinking what to tell me, how to defend herself.

She finally pulled in driveway. House was the same size as ours. Only there were flowers everywhere. We got out of car and walked in house.

"This way." She said and I fallowed her. Room was big and bright. There were leather couch and chairs and big TV. "You want a drink?" She asked and opened the buffet.

"No thanks." She nodded and sat down.

"Ask. Anything you want to know." And at this time only one question played in my mind – _does she still loves me? _

"Why you left?" I asked her pushing other question aside.

"I was sick of our fights." She said letting out the breath. "In last year of our relationships you were distant. You were always with your teammates. I heard rumors about you fucking Tanya under the bleachers, so I applied to squad again, just to keep an eye on you, but you still acted like you don't notice me. It was always you." And now, looking at me back then, I see that. I was distant. I hurt her by the worst way – ignoring her.

"I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven. It doesn't matter anymore." _Oh that hurt!_

"Why with Jasper?" She chuckled.

"I was driving and saw him walking down the street. Is topped and said him to jump in. He told me about college problems, his father, Alice. So he agreed come with me, he actually didn't have choice; he asked where we are going when I passed by Welcome to Forks sign." She laughed. "He told me that he wanted to be musician. So I thought that we should both go in UCLA."

"You never regretted leaving…leaving me?" She shook her head.

"No, I have never regret that. It was just like I was just going to college. What did you expected? That you will go and I will stay in Forks 4 years waiting for you?"

"That day, when you left. I wanted to tell you that I'm not going anywhere without you."

"What's done is done." She simply said and looked away from me. "I wrote to Alice. But after two years we stopped keep in touch."

What? I was in shock. I never knew she wrote her. Why doesn't she write me? Why Alice kept this from me?

"Don't be mad at her. I know that you are thinking about all `whys` right now."

"Do you still love me?" I surprised myself for asking this. She looked at me and narrowed her eyebrows.

"Bella! Babe are you home?" Yelled Jasper in doorway. I shot Bella questioning look.

"Sorry." She stood up. "I'm here Jazzy."

"I walked in that shop we both live and found something you will totally love." He said and came in room. "Edward?"

"Hey." I said and stood up. "I think I should go. I was nice to talk to you Bella. " I said and stood up.

**Bellas POv**

He walked away leaving me and Jasper standing in living room. "Did I interrupt?" Jasper asked sitting down on chair.

"He was asking me if I still love him." Is aid and sat back on couch.

"Do you?"

"You know, it's been a while. I'm not sure. And now I got feeling that I don't even know him. Today I was driving to Charlottes house and guess who opened the doors? Edward." Is aid and sat back.

"Is he seeing here?"

"Probably one night stand."

"You sound angry." Jasper said and sat next tom putting arm on my shoulders.

"Maybe. I don't know. It all just so sudden you now? One day it's just you and me, and the other our past came to hunt us down. I said and chuckled. "So, what you got for me?""

"Oh." He stood up and grabbed the red shopping bag. "Here" I took the bag and looked in. "Oh my god, Jasper!" It was Wuthering Heights first edition.

"How did you?"

"I have my ways." He said and smiled. "Like it?"

"Love it." I said and hugged him. ""How was your day with Alice?"

"Good. We talked. We admitted our feelings and decided to meet each other more often."

"That is so great Jasper. Good for you." I said and smiled at him. "Okay, I have to go grocery shopping, so I can make you a dinner." I squeezed his knee and got up.

"See you later Bells."

I was at mall doing my shopping when I bumped in to someone. "Sorry." I said and smiled.

"It's okay." The guy said and leaned down to take his pack of sugar. Something in his voice was familiar. And his eyes when he looked up.

"Jacob?" I asked. He looked in my eyes and smiled. "Do all Forks now moved to La?" I said and hugged him. "It's good to see you. How are you?" And then I remembered our bad break up. How he flipped and yelled in schools parking lot, I immediately jerked away from him I was totally forgot about that day. It seemed so far away.

"Bella. Wow. You look stunning." He said and looked at me.

"You look good too." I said and checked out his perfect built body. I can bet he spend lot of time in gym.

"How are you doing?" He sounded actually really sweet.

"Living." I said and then idea shot in my head. "Maybe we should take coffee? Catch up?"

"Yeah, that would be great." He said and we did our shopping and after that take the coffee in little café near the mall.

"So you and Jasper, just like that?" He asked and chuckled. I nodded. "Wow, I could never expect hat from you Bella."

"Yeah. So what you been up to in those years?" I asked taking sip of my cup.

"Today is my first day like bartender in this club, Twilight, maybe heard of that." I laughed.

"Yeah. I and Jazz spend lot of time there. We perform there."

"Eclipse?" He asked and I nodded and then looked at him questioning. "Caius told me about you two, he didn't mention names though, but told me to introduce and said I should respect you and drinks are for free."

"Yeah, that sounds like Caius." I told him. I looked up at him and saw his face expression. I fallowed his gaze and saw Edward glaring at us.

"He is fallowing you around?" He said and I chuckled.

"I hope not." I responded and the heard someone cleared their throat. I looked up and saw Edward.

"Hi?" I said and it sounded more than question. I didn't know what he wanted.

"It was nice to see you Bella, I think I should go, see you tonight, maybe?" Jake asked. Edward frowned.

"Yeah, sure. See you Jake." Edward gasped. Jacob took his bags and walked away leaving me with Edward.

"So? Are you fallowing me now?" I said and snickered.

"No. I was actually waiting for Alice here. I saw you and wanted to talk to you." I mentioned him to sit down.

"Talk." I said and sat back in my chair. He looked nervous.

"I was hoping maybe we can be friends again, now that I got you back in my life."

"You don't have me back in your life." _God why did I say that to him. I must sound like totally bitch._"Look. I didn't mean that. It's just all of a sudden. Yesterday night me and Jasper was talking about that we are not going back -"

"To shitty place like Fork and there is nothing for you both to go back." I gasped. "Yeah, I heard you talking with Gareth."

"It's not like that. I just thought maybe none wasn't us there. It would be heartbreaking to go back and you all will just tell us to go away."

""You two are fucking close right? All that touching and kissing." He said.

"We kissed not because we are close, it just happened. It had never happened before."

"You don't have to explain yourself." He said and took my hand. "I just fucking missed you. And I should be mad at you, but I can't Bella, you, when I saw you I wanted to yell at you. I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me, but now I know that you wanted what is best for me. You wanted me to fallow my own dreams, not yours. And I saw how happy you are, and on stage, with Jasper, I'm happy for you. I won't turn my back on you just because you left. I know it was my fault, I treated you wrong."

"I have to go; I have to make dinner for Jasper. See you…later. Maybe you guys come to Twilight again?"

"Yeah, Alice would love to." He said and I stood up. He placed kiss on my cheek and smiled. "I missed you."

"Yeah. See you." I said and walked out of café.

**Edwards POV**

We walked in club. My eyes immediately searching for Bella. She wasn't on stage. I scanned the crowd. She wasn't there either. I made my way to bar .

Then my attention caught guy other side the bar. _Jacob? Why was Jacob here? _

"Hey handsome." I turned around and saw the blond. Charlotte I guess. She was sexy.

"Hey." I said and give her my best sexy smile.

Then I heard_ her_ sweet, sexy voice from the stage. I turned to see her and my mouth was hanging open. Her hair curled again, she looked sexy with that hair, tight jeans hugging her tight ass, 6 inch heels, and red tank top.

_French fingertips, Red lips  
Bitch is dangerous_

She walked off the stage.

_Cotton candy kiss  
Can't wait for my sugar rush_

She walked over me and grabbed me by collar of my tee.__

Can't take it no more  
I got to have more tonight

She pulled me closer. I could feel her breath on my face.

_This feeling is so strong  
I'm putting you on tonight_

(_Alright! Let's Go!)_

_Baby take a seat _She pushes me down on chair. I was taken by shock. What was she doing, was my only thought. She just smirked and winked at me.

_Eyes on me, this is my show  
Your one and only pleasure  
All decked in lace and leather_

She sands the lines dancing around me.

_Fantasy, Courtesy of me  
Baby let's go! _She stands behind me putting her hand on my shoulder._  
Watch me apply the pressure  
All decked in lace and leather _Her hand travels down my body.

She walks back in front of me and turned around showing me the good view of her butt.__

Heels 6-inch  
Makes a boy want to bite his lip  
Look but don't touch  
Unless you want to lose your innocence

She leans closer to me.__

Can't take it no more  
I got to have more tonight  
This feelings so strong  
I'm putting you on tonight

She leans down. Our faces inch apart when she pulls away and makes her way back to stage leaving me there confused and rock hard.

_Baby take a seat  
Eyes on me, this is my show  
Your one and only pleasure  
All decked in lace and leather  
Fantasy, Courtesy of me  
Baby let's go!  
Watch me apply the pressure  
All decked in lace and leather_

"She got you there." Jasper teased me.

"Huh?"

"How are you?" Jasper asked putting his glass down.

"I'm fine. Living the fucking life." I answered to him. "How are you? Heard you and Alice were on date today?" His face lit up when I mentioned Alice.

"Yeah, we talked about things, we committed our feelings."

"Fucking time." I drank my beer. "Hopefully you and Bella not running away again."

"I hope Bella won't have ideas like that. But I have to thank her; it was the best fucking thing that happened to me. Now I know why you two were best friends so long. With Bella everything is fucking easy. She really makes you think that life is wonderful and there is so much to love and so much to know. Man she's wonderful." He said and took his shot.

"She is." Then I felt arm on my back. I looked back and saw Bella standing there. Her arm on my back and other on Jaspers shoulder.

"What are you guys talking about" She asked looking between me and Jasper.

"About you gorges." He said and kissed her head. I felt jealous. He could do that to her. He was with her all day. All this years he was there for her.

"Let's go sing." She said to Jasper. Jasper smirked.

"Why won't you go and sing with lover boy over here." He said and winked at me.

"You want to?"

"No."

"Man I heard you yesterday. You should go." Jasper said.

"Not tonight. Maybe some other day."

"Pussy." Bella said and sat between me and Jasper. "Vodka. Double." She said to Jacob. He nodded and put the shot on buffet.

"Here you go Bella."

"Thank you." She said and took the shot.

"So?" She asked.

"I will go and find Alice." Jasper said and left us.

"I need to get back to you, you know?"

"Oh, come on Eddie, It was fun." She said and touched my arm. _Was she flirting with me?_

"Was NOT." I said and she smirked. "So? You do that often?" I asked her she frowned.

"Actually not. What? You thought I could do that to any guy who comes in this club?" Oh, she took me by surprise.

"Of course not Bella." I said and touched her hand. "I would never think of you that shallow."

"Let me remind you that you just did."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It okay."

"Hey guys." Came voice from little pixie. "Edward would you please sing tonight?" She asked and pouted.

"No." I responded and looked at Bella.

"Oh come one. Please." Bella said and winked. How could I say no to her?

**Bellas POV**

Edward walked up to stage with Eclipse fallowing him. He looked in crowd then turned back _to boys. Probably saying to follow his lead._

_I sat by the phone today_

_Waiting for you to call so I_

_Could pick it up and say hello to you_

_And you would say hello to me_

_(Just like my dreams)_

"Not this one." Alice murmured.

_Is there a reason why __you're gone?_

_I didn't mean to be so wrong_

_And I tried so hard to be the best that I could be_

_But still it seems I always end up alone_

Now he was looking straight in my eyes.

_Is there something inside me that __I don't see?_

_Is there something wrong here with the way I love?_

_Down you can't hold me down_

_`Cause__ when no one is around_

_I won't be standing here_

_Just waiting for you to come back home again_

_Down you can't hold me down_

_Because I finally understand_

_That what you did is not so bad_

_In fact it's better for me_

_Did I not give you enough room?_

_Was I overtaking you?_

_And did my love for you just blind me from_

_What I was doing wrong?_

_(I never meant you harm)_

_Or was I not good enough for you_

_Is that the reason why we're through?_

_Was I not half the man you thought that I would be?_

_But now you see?_

_Is that why you leave me?_

_Is that why you leave me?_

_Is there something inside me that I don't see?_

_Is there something wrong here with the way I love?_

_Down you can't hold me down_

_`Cause__ when no one is around_

_I won't be standing here_

_Just waiting for you to come back home again_

_Down you can't hold me down_

_Because I finally understand_

_That what you did is not so bad_

_In fact it's better for me_

_And lord knows I try_

_To bring back my dreams_

_`Cause__ I held onto yours for so long_

_That in couldn't hold my own_

_Down you can't hold me down_

_`Cause__ when no one is around_

_I won't be standing here_

_Waiting for you to come back home to me_

_Down you can't hold me down_

_Because I finally understand_

_That what you did is not so bad_

_In fact it's better for me_

_Down down you can't hold me down again_

_You can't hold me down_

_Down you can't hold me down again_

I took a deep breath and turned around. "Double." Jacob nodded and smirked.

"Seemed like he told you get out of his life." _Thank you very fucking much for being so smart._ I thought and throw the shot in my throat.

"That was mean." Said Jasper and sat next to me. "Want to go home?"

I shook my head and went off the bar. I searched for Edward. He was standing next to Alice and she was yelling at him. I made my way where they were. "What was that about?" I asked pulling him by his arm to VIP zone.

"What?" I widened my eyes. _Was he fucking kidding me?_ "Oh, the song?" He chuckled. "Calm down kitten, I wrote that shit about half year you were gone. No offense, but you hurt me bad, though."

"I'm sorry! I already told you that. What else do you want me to do?"

And then his lips crashed at mine. He was kissing me. I was kissing him back. The kiss was passionate and full of need, lost and lust.


	14. Chapter 14

**Edwards POV**

I was kissing her. Fuck. I was really kissing her. After for so long I could taste her, hold her, kiss her again. No luck. She pushed me away.

"Don't ever do that again in you want to stay my friend and keep me around." _What?_

"Why?" I was surprised. Is this was movie there will be – _Happily ever after._

"That-" she pointed between us "-made me leave the town. Remember? Before we started dating I told you that nothing good was going to happen. And I was right. We were like cat and mouse."

"I don't get it. You left town so things come easier for us and now you are saying that there will be us?" Was she fucking kidding me?

"I want 'us' but as and friends Edward." She said and squeezed my hand. "I'm sorry but I won't let ruin this stupid thing – love – and let that shit ruin our relationships." She said and walked away leaving me there confused, surprised and I wanted to run and catch her, but I knew Bella, she means that.

I walked to back to bar and was stopped by the same blond chick – Charlotte I guess. I need to fucking forget that cold hearted bitch. Bella does nothing but ruin me. "Hey sexy." Blond said brushing my hand up and down with her palm.

"Hey." I said and gave here that crooked smile. She gasped. That fucking worked all the tame. Girls just can't resist the Cullens charm.

"I saw you talking to Bella. You know each other?"

"Yeah."

"You two have something?"

"What it is to you?" I asked her. I really don't like when people ask me questions, especially personal.

"I know Bella and you should stay away from her. She's bad news." WTF? Bella ? Oh yeah –she's SATAN. I laughed. And looked at her.

"What do you say we stop talking about Bella and do something much better?" I suggested and she smiled wildly.

"I will go and get my stuff."

"Take your time."

I said and turned around. My smile faded. There was Bella laughing with other guy. She was fucking happy without me. _Who is he? _

"Peter." I heard voice. I turned around and saw Jasper. He looked at me and smiled. "What?"

"What?"

"You asked – who is he." Did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did." Jasper nodded.

"What?"

"You just said – did I said that out loud." He said and shook his head.

"Who is he?"

"Peter. Bellas…Ex I think. They dated but then he needed to leave town. He said it will be for years. So they kind of broke up. I don't know why he is back. " _Bella had a boyfriend?_

"Are you ready to leave?" Blonde came to my other side.

"Hello Charlotte." Said Jasper.

"Hello Jasper."

"Look whose back in town."

"I don't care." She gave him sarcastic smile and he laughed. "I will wait for you outside." She said to me and walked away giving Jasper dirty look.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"Not exactly my place to say you this. Just when time is right Bella will told you." He said and I nodded.

"Edward." I turned around and saw Emmett. "Can you please take home Alice. I have to leave." He said and I wanted to say no, but being a good friend I told I will take Alice home. Screw the girl.

I looked over Emmetts shoulder and saw Rose with her new boyfriend. I understood why he had to leave.

"Be safe man." I told him and he nodded.

**Bellas POV**

I left Edward standing there. I tried to hold my tears back. I h ate hurting him, but I was right. Last time I said yes to him we ended up with me running away.

I walked to bar and sat down. Jake glanced at me. "What's wrong?"

"Edward." I simply said and he nodded.

"Hey my favorite girl." I froze. I never thought I would hear his voice again. I turned around and saw Peter.

We meet about 2 and half years ago. I met him actually in this club. He walked in looking all miserable and sat by down the bar. I asked him what's wrong and he told me about his relationships about this girl. I actually knew the girl and was sure she got other boyfriend. Apparently she cheated on him.

I told him my story and why I and Jazz are here. Since that night we met here every Friday. After year and half we started to date. He never tried to push me anything. He was good to me. Before about 7 months he told he has to leave the town for years. I was shocked but I wasn't going to stop him. I was his job, so who I am to not let him go, right?

"Peter. What are you doing in LA?" I said and hugged him. He laughed.

"Need to do stuff. How are you?" He asked lettering go of me.

"Edwards in town." I told and he widened his eyes. "Yup." I nodded and took a sip of my Cosmo.

"How? Why? Did he find out you where here?" He asked. "Did you tell him about…?"

"No. I couldn't."

"You should. He has right to know Bella." He said and drank his beer.

"Oh just please Peter. You're not my dad. " I told him and he chuckled. "Oh I have to tell you this funny story." I said and stopped. He looked at me. I giggled. Yeah I fucking giggled. "This morning I went to Charlottes. Remember you told me to get that's stuff?'' he nodded. "Well I was about to knock when doors opened. And guess who was at the door?" He waited. "Edward."

"Why was he there?" He asked and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Probably just fuck her. I coughed him sneaking out of house." I said and he laughed.

"You told me he's saint." He was. Edward actually never did those things in high school. He was always gentleman and respected the girls.

"People change honey." I winked at him.

"So you two still singing?" He asked and I nodded. He asked me to go and sing but my eyes coughed something I would never expected.

There stood Rose and Royce in the middle of the dance floor fighting. He was grabbing her wrist and spun her around when she was about to leave. I quickly looked around and saw Edward looking at me. I jumped of the chair and made my way where the Rose and Royce are.

"I saw how you look at him." Royce yelled at Rose. I saw Edward fallowing my movement and he coughed the action too.

"Royce what's going on?" I asked looking at Rose.

"Stay out of it Bella." He yelled at me. I grip his arm and pulled it away from Rose when he showed me.

"Don't you ever dare to touch her or Rose again likes that!"Edward yelled at Royce.

"Who are you to tell me how to touch my bitch?"

"Because I'm her best friend. And that's not the way you speak about your girlfriend." Edward said and punched him in face. Royce grabbed his nose and let go of Rosalies arm. I wrapped my arms around her and held her. Royce took his hand off of his face and tried to punch Edward but he was faster and coughed his fist in air and punched him in stomach.

I took her outside the club while Aro was throwing Royce in cab.

"Where is Jasper?" Rose didn't responded and Edward said that he was dancing with Alice moment ago. I glanced around and didn't saw them.

"What happened? Are you alright Bella?" said Peter putting arm on my back. I nodded.

"Can you please wait for Jasper that tell him I left and told what happened and say him that I'm taking Rose to our house?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks." I said and tried to catch the cub.

"Bella I can take you home." I glanced at him. "Although I think it should be better for you two stay at my house, Since Royce knows where you live."

I thought about all the possibilities. Yes Royce knew where I live. I knowing Royce he will probably will be coming looking for her. Saying no to Edward maybe bring trouble. I sighed and nodded to him. He nodded back and walked us to his car.

"Still?" I asked him looking at the Volvo.

"New." He told and opened doors for Rose and then for me.

"Why would you buy new car the same as your old one?"

"I was in car crash with my old." He said and put on seatbelt. Car crash?

"Car crash? How long ago? I never coughed Alice mention it to me."

"It doesn't matter." He told and started the car. I sat silent all the way to his apartment.

The way there wasn't long. He actually lived close to me. He was moved in his own house. I remember Alice told me that yesterday.

We went in and I Edward put Rosalie in sleep. I stood in doors and looked at him. He was sitting on the edge of Rosalies bed looking at her.

"She missed you too." I said and he jumped. He looked at me and shrugged.

"I missed you too Edward." He laughed sarcastically. "No, I really missed you."

"I wanted for you to call. To write. I even hoped that you stood the other side of doors when someone knocked at them. Fuck Bella I was out of my mind. I missed you like crazy." He said and sat down in couch. We were now in his living room.

"I can't make it go away Edward. And you sure didn't wait for me. I know about your womanizing ways while you were in college." He looked up at me surprised, but then he probably remembered that Alice wrote me couple of years.

"It was the only way to get you out of my mind. While I was high and girls were around me I thought of you less." He admitted.

"I was pregnant." His looked up at me with horrified eyes.

"What?" he said in low voice.

"You heard me." I told him and he squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again.

"I don't understand. When? How? Okay that was stupid question. "

"I found out in March when I had miscarriage." I told him and he tensed.

"You mean…it was mine? It was back in school?" he looked confused.

"I went to look for you after my biology class, I couldn't find you anywhere. I walked to gym thinking you probably were there." I paused remembering the feelings that took me in the moment I went in gym. "I saw you with Tanya. She kissed you, she was all over you and you didn't push her away. I know you always were gentleman, but it hurt my feelings. I run away as fast as I could. I cried. I thought I'm no good for you so that's why you always seemed distant in past year. I though you thought you mad mistake dating me. I didn't told you that I saw you two because I was afraid you will tell me that it's over. I wasn't ready to lose you." Tears were now in my eyes. Edward looked sad.

"I cried for days. You never showed up. I was all alone. In next week I heard rumors about you fucking Tanya and I believed them, because I saw you two kissing. So I run as fast as I could."

I took deep breath. "Alice found me covered in blood. She called the hospital. Doctor told me about baby. " I let out breath. Edwards jaw was clenched.

"I made Alice promise to never tell you."

"I fucking hate myself." He said and sat back in his seat. "Now I understand why you left me. I was fucking jerk to you. I was never there to help you. You lost..Our child because I was an ass and you thought I don't love you." He covered his face with his hands. "I should have died in that fucking car crash." He said and stood up.

"Don't say that. It wasn't your fault." He looked at me like I had two heads.

"You are kidding right? Not my fault? I crushed you Bella! I ruined you. I was never there for you. I even didn't know you were pregnant." He dropped on his knees in front of me. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry, love." He said and hugged my waist resting his head in my lap.

"It's past Edward. That was faith. It had to happen. I told you from the start that we aren't mean to be. So that only proves the point."

"No. Stop with that bullshit. If we aren't meant to be than why faith brought us together? There were so more place I could or you could go but we ended up in the same city. I won't let you go. I will be there for you. I will be there and will never let anything like that happen to you ever aging."

"I thought that you will hate me for losing your baby." I said and he looked up cupping my face in his hands.

"Sometimes you can be so stupid Bella." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Can we not talk about that topic anymore?" He nodded and hugged me.

Next morning I woke up founding myself in Edwards arms. I snuggled closer to him. I missed this feeling for so long. I remember how in first year I sneaked in to Jaspers bad. He never complained about it.

Edward smelled the same. Like Edward. I can't believe I told him last night, but he got right to know and its better he hears it from me not fro Alice or Jasper.

I thought that he would hate me, but he just seemed to care for me more. We talked a lot last night. We decided that it's time to forget all that shit and live our lives, be friends again. I promised that I won't go and talk shit about faith and he promised that he won't push me in to anything.

I leaned up and kissed his lips. He smiled and opened his eyes. "Morning." He said and his grip tightened around my waist. "How was your sleep?" he asked and stroke my hair.

"God. I haven't slept this good in years." I admitted and he chuckled.

"We should get up and go check on Rose." He said and I hold him tighter.

"One more minute please. It's just feels so fucking good to be in your arms. I know I'm such a bitch playing these fucking games with you, but I missed you terribly."

"It's okay Bells." He kissed my forehead. "No matter what you do I'm forever yours." He said and I smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bellas POV**

We got out of bed after few minutes. I was happy. Like – really happy. I took a quick shower. I looked like mess this morning. I shrugged it off and went to look how Rosalie is doing. She was pretty upset with Royce last night. Who would know he's aggressive.

I knocked on the doors of room Rose slept last night. "Come in." I heard her saying, more like whispering.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Horrible." She said and looked at me with semi-smile.

"What happened darling?" I asked her and put my hand on hers.

"I saw Emmett at club yesterday. I maybe looked at him longer that needed and Royce started to ask questions. I told him that he is my ex. Later that night Royce got drunk and his hands were all over me. I tried to make him stop. He backed off. Later we were dancing and I saw Emmett talking to Edward. Edward glanced at me and Emmett was leaving. I got upset knowing I'm the reason he's acting like that. The Royce got mad that I look at him and he started to yell at me. "

"Oh sweetie." I said and hugged her.

"Sorry for disturbing. Morning Rose." She looked at me and then at Edward and smiled. I can bet she thinking something dirty in her mind. I know Rose and the way she thinks.

"Hey." She said and sat up in bed.

"Rose, I thought, maybe you should stay with me? I care for you and looked like that boyfriend of yours is aggressive. I'm afraid that he could do to you something." Edward said and came closer to bed. Wow. He was really best of the friends. He hasn't met Rose in long time but he still truly cares for her.

"Yeah Rose, that would be great." I looked at Edward. "We should go get Rose some stuff. Are you okay with that?" I asked her and she nodded.

I heard doorbell. I looked at Edward and he rolled his eyes. "I told him not to." He said and walked downstairs.

After few seconds I could hear males voice. Emmett. "I will go…I have stuff to do."

I said and walked out of room. I know that maybe this was the best. She and Emmett they were like item.

"Hey brother bear." I greeted him when I was downstairs. He looked sheepishly at me and then at Edward.

"Morning Bella. How are feeling?" I shook my head and walked to kitchen.

"I'm sorry. He called and I told him what happened and he wanted to check on her. You know Emmett and you know how he loves her." Edward said coming in kitchen and taking cup of coffee.

"I know. It's just. Little awkward."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they weren't seen each other fro years. They date. They broke up and went to spat ways. Now she got a boyfriend. Now he's here for her. It's just…" I shook my head.

"That's exactly hats going on with us. Except you have the EX-boyfriend." He told and I chocked.

"Jasper told me about Peter." He continued. "What I was saying. We haven't seen each other or talk for four years Bella. It's the what? Third day? And look at us. We are here after spending the night together."

"It's different. It's us. We were always like this Edward. It's just so fucking different. We can handle shit like that because we are WE."

"Maybe you are right."

"Always." I winked at him. "So how are your parents? Haven't seen then for what? About 4 months." I told and he froze.

"He mean? 4months? Four years you mean right?"

"I…I kind of seen them once in awhile. Sorry its juts..."

"No, wait. You are saying you meet with my parents and they even didn't bother to tell me how you are or WHERE are you."

"Let's not talk about this gain. I'm sick of fighting. Please?" I pleaded and walked up to him and hugged him. He let out a breath.

"You will be death of me Isabella." He said and started to tickle me. I laughed and then I heard footsteps. We stopped what we were doing and turned around to look at doors. Edwards hand still around my waist and my hand on his shoulders.

"Hey." I said Emmett and Rosalie.

"Looks like you two really made up." Emmett said and chuckled.

"We talked." I said and looked at Rose. "So? What are you going to do?" I asked her she looked up at Emmett and smiled.

"I will break up with Royce. I missed Emmett so much." She said and wrapped her long arms around Emmetts waist and buried her head in his chests.

"Awww" both me and Edward said. "When?"

"Today. I just called him said we need to talk. After that I will move in with Emmett." She said and smiled. I haven't seen her smiling a long time. I guess we both made wrong choices in our past letting go our love ones for wrong reasons.

"Move in? Isn't that like – too soon?" Edward asked putting other hand too on my waist.

"We have lost so much time Edward? Let us be." Rose said and hugged him tighter. "I have to go. See you guys later."

We said our goodbyes and walked back in kitchen. My phone started to play California. Edward made face, probably of the memories. It was Jasper ringtone. I smiled and answered.

"Hey."

"Bella I will fucking kill you! You scared me." I was stunned. _What?_

"Uh?"

"Peter told me you came home after accident with Royce. I come home and you aren't here! I was worried! You dumb girl. Where are you? I'm going to pick you up."

"At Edwards place. I and Rose stayed here."

"Oh…ooooh." I laughed.

"I will be home ASAP." I said and hung up.

"Jasper?" Edward asked.

"Yeah."

After hour I was in my place. I walked in, drop my keys on drawer and hung my jacket.

"Jazzy I'm home!" I called out as loud as I could.

"Hey Belss." He said and kissed my cheek. "So, how was the make ups ex?" he winked.

"There was no sex Jasper. We talked. I told him the…that thing! " I shrugged. "We slept in same bed but no sex."

"Yeah yeah. So what happened? Where is Rose?"

"She and Emmett went to Roses place to get her stuff, she's moving in with him and breaking up with Royce."

"Wow. Isn't that too fast? Move in with Emmett after all those years."

"That's what I said." I answered him and walked to my room.

I was laying in my bed thinking about past 4 years. Wonderful. And now that Edward was back. It was more wonderful, I got him, I got Ali and Em too now. Jasper was damn happy now that they both know true feelings. Rose and Emmett back together. Wow. If you would told me this 4 days ago I would probably laugh in your face.

**EPOV**

_5 months later. Christmas_

I was on my way to my parents house. Bella and others was already there. I was happy. I got my best friend. Well…yeah we haven't talked about relationships, but I love her, she knows that. And I know she loves me too.

Rose dumped that jerk Royce. He tried to attack Emmett and now the prince is in jail. Rose and Emmett are happy. They have baby on the way. He will probably be the most beautiful and biggest. Since we all know how big Emmett is.

Jasper and Alice are living together. They bought house 2 months ago. They two seems pretty happy.

I was now in my parents house driveway. I got out of my car and took a deep breath. It was first time in years since we all are together in Christmas. Our parents invited Rose, Emmett, Jazz and Alice too. They love our friends just as much they love me and Bella. We are one big happy family.

I walked in house. "Dear, you are here finally." Said Renee and hugged me.

"Work." I was working in hospital. I loved my job. I really loved it.

"Edward. Good to see you." Charlie said hugging me.

"You too sir." I said and smiled at him.

"Oh, honey its lovely to see you. Renee would you tell kids dinners ready?" My mother asked.

"Of course." With that Renee went to living room.

"Hey stranger." I looked up to staircase and saw most beautiful women. Bella. She wore blue knee long dress. God I love blue on her and she knows that.

"Hey beauty queen." She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Smooth talker." She said and linked her arm in mine. I laughed and led her to dining room. I sat next to her.

"So kids? How long you are staying?" Charlie asked.

"We should stay till New years right guys?" Alice said all exited. We were at New York. No wonders she wants to stay here. I can bet all weeks she's going in shopping trips and will drug us all along her. I knew her too well.

"So Bella? Sweetie what are you doing at the moment?" Esme asked and smiled. She loved Bella. She was so happy when find out that we and Bella meet in LA. She insisted to meet us all after few weeks. They came to visit us in LA so they got the chance to meet the rest of us.

After dinner we sat in living room sipping wine and talking. Esme and Renee were planning when they both could go and design the Roses kids' nursery. They were obsessed with child like it was their own grandchild.

"I think I will go to sleep." Bella said and stood up. "Thanks for dinners Moms." She said and laughed.

"I will walk you to your room." I said and got up. Esme gave me supportive smile so does Renee and our dads. They were all hoping that there will be more than friendship again between us.

"Okay." She smiled and I took her hand sin mine. "Goodnight." We both said to our friends and parents. When we walked out of room I could hear whispers coming from living room. They all were probably talking about us and what are we going to or shit like that. Is hook my head and led Bella up the stairs holding my hand on small of her back.

"Thanks you." She said when I was at her rooms doors. I nodded and gave her kiss on cheek.

**BPOV**

I was in my bed. In my warm and soft bed. I smiled. I was happy. Tomorrow will be Christmas morning and I'm here – in New York – with my best friends, my parents and Cullens which was my family too. My other mom and dad.

I smiled and closed my eyes. Okay sleep – _take me to the wonderland. _I thought to myself.

_Tap…tap…tap… _I opened my eyes_. WTF? _Someone was on my balcony. I slowly moved out of my bed and silently walked to look. I took hairspray with me, so I could spray it in his eyes. I'm smart girl I know it.

I was at the doors now. My heart was pounding. I could see movements outside.

"You fucktard!" I said and put hairspray down. "You sacred me." I said and walked back to my bed when he grabbed my hand. "Are you okay? You are drank right?" I asked him and he chuckled.

He was holding something in his one hand. "CD?" I raised my eyebrows. "What are we? Practice to dance in the middle of the night?"

"You are so funny sometimes." He said and walked to my stereo. "Just stay still." He said and put the CD in. My heart pounded when I heard the song.

He came closer and took my hands leading me outside. He put my hands on his shoulders and putted his own on my waist pulling me closer.

_Is this the end of the moment  
Or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be?  
Or maybe be  
Everything that I never thought could happen  
Or ever come to pass and  
I wonder  
If maybe  
Maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed, cause you are_

Beautiful inside  
So lovely and I  
Cant see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you  
I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you

Is this a natural feeling  
Or is it just me bleeding  
All my thoughts and dreams  
In hope that you will be with me or  
Is this a moment to remember  
Or just a cold day in December?  
I wonder  
If maybe  
Maybe I could be  
All you ever dreamed, cause you are

Beautiful inside  
So lovely and I  
Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you  
I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you

Is this the end of the moment  
Or just a beautiful unfolding  
Of a love that will never be  
For you and me?

Cause you are  
You're beautiful inside  
You're so lovely and I  
Can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true  
That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you

He chuckled and pointed on the skys. I looked up. It was snowing. And it was moonlight. Just like years before. I smiled and hugged him. He put his head in crook of my neck.

"Thank you for being so good friend Edward." He smiled when pulled back. "But most of all. Thank you for, loving me." I said and he grinned.

"Anytime Princess."

"Perfect. The most perfect Christmas ever. I love you so fucking much."

**EPOV**

I woke up in my room unfortunately. I looked at nightstand. There stood my present for Bella. I smiled. I hope she will love it. I got up and wrapped it. Quietly I made my way downstairs to put Bellas present under the Christmas tree.

"Morning son." Bellas fathers voice surprised me.

"Morning Charlie." I said.

"You have my blessing boy." He said and disappeared in kitchen. I nodded and smiling like idiot walked up the stairs. A stopped by Bellas doors and peeked inside. She was still sleeping.

I walked to hers bed trying to make no noise. I smiled when I did as planed and laid down next to her putting my arm around her small frame.

"Edward." She said quietly.

"Morning beautiful. Merry Christmas." Is aid and kissed her hair.

"Merry Christmas darling." She said and snuggled up to me. "Thank you for last night. It was amazing."

"Yeah. You are welcome Princess." I said and sat up. "Okay Bella. It's time to open the presents, so get your ass down." I said and walked out of her room.

I hope she will love mine. I so hope so.

**BPOV**

I did as Edward said and walked to bathroom to brush my teeth and put my hair in messy bun. I thought of change my clothes but what is Christmas morning without your Pj pants on right?

I walked downstairs where everybody was already sitting by Christmas tree.

"Looks like we are ready to start." Said Esme and turned to presents.

First was fro Emmett. "Oh guys you two are so great." He said to me and Edward when opened his present where Xbox was. We knew he will love it.

Rose from us get album where she can out babies pictures and write date under them. She had tears in her eyes. She loves her baby, but more that that she loves its Emmett.

Next was Alice. We got her so many sketch books. From Jasper she got necklace with diamond hart.

"Next is for you." Esme said and handed me big box. I wondered from who it is. I opened the box and laughed. Under it was another box. And another and another. "Hey, who got this for me? It's tiring." I said and chuckled.

After few more boxes there was left only small box. I looked around to everyone."So funny right?" I said and laughed.

"Oh" I said when opened the last box.

**EPOV**

I took deep breath when she finally opened the second last box. She took out the paper and read it silently to herself. She got tears in her eyes. I was starting to nervous. She sat there silently and read the letter I wrote to her. She slowly opened the last one box which was the present. "Oh my god." She got out of her lips.

_Was it good or bad - Oh my god?_

Bella looked up at me. I was starting to sweat. She made me nervous. The seconds felt like hours in this moment.

"oh..em.." _Oh god just say something. _I thought. "Yes." She finally got out. She stood up and walked over to me. "Oh my god, yes. YES!" She said and wrapped her arms around me so tight.

**BPOV**

I took out the paper. Letter.

_Bella,_

_I don't know how to start. We have been best friends. We have been lover. I know you all my life and no matter if you left me I still won't change anything. Those past years just made my feelings stronger. _

_When I saw you I promised myself not to let you go. And I won't. I know I have failed in our relationships. But I promise I will be better man. I will love you and I will be there for you. I have only few minutes to actually wrote this to you, I still wasn't sure fro my moves, but last night –at your balcony, when we danced I looked at you and I just knew it right there – I want us to be like this forever._

_And the only way to prove it I'm for serious…_

_Marry me Bella. Be my wife, would you?_

_Yours Forever- Edward._

Oh my god. "Oh..em.." _Oh god Bella just say something._ "Yes." Is aid and walked to hima d n wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Oh my god, yes. YES!"


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

„Kids what's going on?" Renee asked. I looked up at that he got smug expression. _He knew. He totally knew. _

I couldn't help but smile. Then Alice squealed when opened the small velvet box. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She was bumping up and down.

"I didn't know you guys were going out again." Said Emmett.

"Oh." I looked up at Esme. She put her hand on her mouth when gasped. "He proposed." She grinned, seemed like hers face will split up in two.

"Bella?" Renee asked again. I smiled like crazy and nodded.

"And you!" I pointed at dad. "You totally knew." I told him and he smiled.

"Edward came to me about week ago. And when I saw him this morning sneaking in the living room, like you said – I totally knew." I shook my head. I looked back at Edward. He looked so happy.

"How did you know I would say yes?" I asked.

"I didn't. But I hopped you would. And saying yes, you made me the happiest man alive." He said and kissed my hand. "I love you Bella."

"Oh my god. You know what this means?" Alice asked with terrified expression. We all looked at her like she's crazy. "We have to start to plan the weddings. And I have to design dress. And we still have to continue nursery. Oh my." She sat down. "I'm so excited."

"How did you live with her in the same house for four years?" I asked Edward knowing that he's not the most active person.

"It was painful. But she helped me, I helped her. AND her crazy ways made the pain less."

"We have to celebrate this." Said Carlisle. "Dinner tonight." He turned around and murmured something like "God I thought that he will never going to do this." My dad laughed.

"Wow" I said. "Waking up this morning I would never think you would do something like this. Wow…We even didn't date. Weird." I chuckled and he got up with me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Where are we going?" I asked him biting my lip.

"Upstairs." He said and chuckled.

Once we were in my room he put me down on my feet. "I thought you will say no." He said and put his hands other sides my face.

"I'm sorry for ruining our relationships. And Edward…I believe that we are meant to be. I do. And I love you so." I said and kissed him. After so many months I finally pressed my lips at his. I missed those lips. I missed his kisses. I fucking missed him all, even he was always with me I missed to touch him like this. To be with him every way possible. And I truly believe that we are meant to be. We just have to. There is no other way. Just me and him.

"So? We should talk about dates don't you think?" he said and sat down on my bed. "I want wedding in spring." He said and smiled. He looked like kid in Christmas morning. Okay this was stupid – it is Christmas morning.

"Why?" I asked and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Because it's just as beautiful as you are."

"You are so funny sometimes."

"Promise me something Isabella."

"Anything."

"Don't runaway in our wedding day okay?" he asked and semi-smiled.

"Idiot!" I told him and smack his back of head. "I wouldn't do that. Well...Actually I have always wanted to do that but I promise I won't." He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Okay, get dressed." He said and walked out. I sat there alone and thought about what just happened. He asked me to marry him. Just like that. He hasn't even asked me to be his girlfriend, before. Wow…I said yes. I will soon me Isabella Cullen. I let out breath I was holding.

_Knock knock._

"Come in." I said. Doors opened and Esme came inside with my mother behind her. "So? How are you feeling Bella?" Esme asked and sat next to me, my mother fallowed her and sat to my other side.

"I'm fine. I just didn't saw it coming. I'm bit taken back, but I'm happy."I said and they bit squeezed my hand

"I just can't believe dad didn't warn me." I said and chuckled.

"I'm so happy. We always knew you two will marry each other, even you run away there still was this hope inside." Renee said and smiled at me warmly. "You know Edward is right for you. He loves you like crazy."

"I know." I said and blushed. "I just, I'm afraid I will ruin this again"

"Don't be silly." Esme said and stood up. "I will wait you downstairs. Breakfasts are ready." She said and walked out leaving me with my mom.

**EPOV**

_She said YES! _I walked in my room and did the happy dance

"EDDIE!" Emmet.

"What?" I said and he came in.

"Congrats." He said and shook my hand. "Don't break her again. Okay? Because I will kill you."

"Of course I won't hurt her. I just got her back. " I sighed and sat down on my bed. "I love her."

"Oh I know." He said. "You know, I was planning to propose Rose. I just couldn't. "

"Why?"

"I'm scared she will say no." I laughed at this. Was he really that big of moron?

"Emmet? She is pregnant with your child! I mean – this is Rose that we are talking about. We both know how much she loves her body and for you now she's big, very big. So, I think that means she loves you enough to get big. So, I think she would say yes."

"You are right. Okay, I have to go change."

He walked out leaving me alone again. I was happy. I will be finally together with my Bella. And she wants it too, she wants me.

My phone ringed. "Hello?" I pick up.

"Edward? Hi." My jaw dropped.

"Liz?"

"Em, yeah, hi." I met Liz about year ago. We hang out a lot together. She somehow made suffer bearable. After few months we started to… I guess the right word would be – having ex, not dating. Because that was all. Just sex. Actually that was fucking sick because she looked a lot like Bella. Same browns wavy long hair, same deep brown eyes and full lips. And her skin was as pale as Bellas.

"There is something I want you to know. We should meet and talk."

"Why? About what?"

"It's not the phone talk. Where do you live? Can I see you? Give me your address." What would be so important?

**BPOV**

_2 weeks later._

I felt warmth on my cheek. I smiled when opened my eyes. "Morning." He said and kissed my lips.

"Morning." I responded and wrapped my arms around his torso. "Why are you up so early?" I asked him. It was only 8am

"Someone have to go to work princess." He said and kissed my head. "I will be home at 6pm. Will you wait for me?"

"Of course I will." I said and h e got up. "Edward?" I called after him. He turned around. "I love you." I said and he smiled.

"I love you too."

"Good" Is ad and closed my eyes again.


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

It was lunchtime already. Bella had called me and asked if I wanted to spend lunch with her, I made up lies saying that I have lots of patients so I don't have time to even eat lunch. I felt bad about lying to her.

I was nervous. I didn't know what Liz wants from me. I hope it's not the one thing I'm so afraid of. It couldn't be. I was sure it just could. Not now. Not now that I'm so happy with Bella. Not now when she agreed to marry me.

I said bye to Irina and told her I'm going to lunch. And warned her to not tell Bella I'm at lunch if she calls to check on me.

I walked out of hospital and went to nearest café where me and Liz decided to meet. I walked in and saw her sitting at table waiting for me.

"Hello Liz." I greeted her and she stood and hugged me.

"Hi. Long time no see stranger. You look even better." She said and sat down.

"So? What bring you to Cali? Why you wanted to meet me so badly?" I just wanted to know. Really wanted to know.

"Edward I'm…"

**BPOV**

I sat there alone. Bored. I tried to read but it suddenly was the last thing I wanted to do. I took my phone and dialed Alices number. I hope she have time for me. Maybe we should talk about planning the wedding. I know Alice will be thrilled about this.

"Ola." She answered. It's so Alice. She just can't go anywhere with ordinary way. I smiled and shook my head. But that's why we love her. Because she is extraordinary. Our Alice.

"Hey Alice. Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing. Wanted to call you but then I saw you with Edward and you were so lovely and thought you want to eat just you two and so I continued my shopping. Why?" _Uh? She what? Saw us?_

"What you just said?" I asked her to repeat. _What, she is on crack now?_

"I said Bella I just saw you too eating lunch." She said and sighed. _How?_

"No. I'm at home."

"What? No! I just saw you!"

"No. Edward said he has lots of work and he has no time to eat lunch and I'm here at home."

"Oh!" She gasped.

"What is it?" I asked her. There was silence. "Alice! What is it?"

"I will come over and we will talk okay?"

"Okay." _What the eff is going on?_

**EPOV**

"So? What do you have to say?" Liz asked me. I still sat there is shock.

"I actually have no idea. Only thing we can do is do a test." I couldn't believe what she just told me. All I knew was – Bella can't find out. Not now.

"If you want." Liz said and I nodded. Hell yeah I want!

"I will call you tomorrow okay?" I asked and stood up. Lunch was over. I said goodbyes to Liz and walked out. "Alice?" I asked when I caught Alices yellow coat. She always dressed in bright colors.

"Oh, Edward. Hi. What are doing here?" She asked nervous.

"Eating lunch. Why?"

"Okay, I won't lie. I was watching you. Why you were with Liz?" She asked and I started to think about everything I could tell her but there was no way I could lie to Alice. She would figure it out anyways.

So I just went with truth. I asked Alice if she wants coffee and we sat back at table. I told her everything. She was surprised too.

"Are you going to tell Bella?" Alice asked me.

"No. Not now."

"But Edward, she has right to know." Alice said with pleading eyes.

'Not now Alice. And please don't tell her too okay?" I said and sat up to help Alice sat up. "And please don't tell her about Liz." Alice told that she called Bella and promised to go tell her everything. "Not now. Please?"

"You know Edward you got my word. It's really not my place to tell Bella this, but hurry."

"I will." I said and kissed Alice on cheek before leaving to work.

**BPOV**

"Hey." I said and kissed Alice ion cheek.

We decided to meet at the cage that is near my house. She wanted to eat out today and since in warm here in California I didn't wanted to disagree with her.

"Hi." She said and sat down in front of me. She took off her sunglasses, she has worried look. I was waiting for her to explain.

"So? Al. I'm waiting. Please tell me what was that all about."

"Oh, I overlooked. The guy was someone else. Weird, right? Since we both now that there is no one as Edward, and the hair, it was the same yeah. Sorry sweetie, I shouldn't have to worry you."

I just couldn't bring myself to believe her. I know Alice would never lie to me, but something just wasn't right. You see – I called to Irina to make sure if Alice is right. Irina told me that Edward had gone for lunch and then she murmured something along with words 'stupid blonde' and hung up. So I guess this means she was supposed to hide this from me. Something was up.

"Yeah, okay. So tell me what's new in your life?" I asked her. She smiled and bit her lip.

"Well…Bells I'm pregnant." She squealed.

My mouth was handing open. I jumped up on my legs and hugged Alice.

"Congrats." I let go of her and sat down. "Wow… So how pregnant you are?"

"Three months."

"Wow. Who else knows?" I asked her. And at this moment I felt like outcast. Rose was pregnant, Alice now was too and that just leaves me. But I wasn't even sure about my relationships with Edward. We are engaged for two weeks and I don't trust him.

After hour I went home. I thought about all the possibilities why Edward was doing this. And there were only one thing that popped in my head – he was cheating. But why? No. It couldn't be. If there was another woman he would never propose me. I know Edward. He won't do that.

After few hours I was in kitchen making dinners for Edward. I heard front doors opened when I put the dishes on table.

"Bella I'm home." Edward called from hallway. He popped his head in kitchen and gave me warm smile. He was acting like usual. Or was he good actor.

"Hey honey." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed me on lips.

"So how was your lunch?" I asked him

"Oh it was full of surpr…work. Lots of patients. " _Uhuh right! LIAR_! I wanted to scream at him.

He went upstairs to change and meanwhile I poured the vine in glasses.

"So how was your day?" He asked and sat down at table.

"Interesting." I admitted. It really was interesting.

"And whys that? What happened?" He asked still in cool voice.

"Well I called Alice and asked her out to lunch and she says that she just saw me and you eating. Weird right? Since I'm at home and you are at work where you how many patients." I said and he looked back at his food. So I continued. "Then she gasps like she realizes something and tells me to wait for her. When we meet she just says that it was someone other. Like there would be so many guys in this place! Where the fuck you where at lunch Cullen?" He looked up surprised. "I called to Irina. She is too blond to keep a secret. Where were you and with who?"

"Calm down Bella. I was at work. Why don't you believe Alice? Is she says it was someone else then it was."

I didn't say anything back to him. I just didn't want to start a fight with him. I know when the time is right he wilt el me what he's up to or rather WHO he is up to.

The days went by. It has been 3 weeks since our little argument. We haven't talked about it. Actually we just won't talk. We say hi and stuff. It's like we are college roommates who doesn't know each other yet. I felt stupid. Really stupid.

I was lying in bed when I heard phone ringing. First I thought it was mine but I was wrong. It was Edwards. The screen name said LIZ. _Who is Liz? _I didn't answer.

Next day I called Alice to ask about it. She said she doesn't know the girl named Liz.

"Thank you." I said to Jake when he handed me my third Cosmo tonight. I was at Twilight. Edward was at 'work'.

"So you find out who the Liz chick is?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "He is not cheating on me. Well I hope he snot." I told Jake and took a sip of my drink. "Okay, enough about me. How are you?" I asked him. His smile widened.

"I met this girl. Leah. Wow she's adorable." He had this dreamy look in his eyes.

"Looks like you got it bad." I teased him. He just chuckled.

"Hey, are you singing tonight? I haven't heard you for while." He pleaded with his eyes. I shook my head. "Oh Bella come one."

"Okay." I drank all my Cosmo and walked up to Caius.

He hugged my tightly. "Hey honey, I haven't seen you for while. How are you?" He asked and took my hand in his.

"I'm fine. Oaky, Jake there wants me to sing. Can I?"

"Sweetie, anytime." He said and gestured for me to walk up to stage.

I walked up to eclipse and told them which song to play.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind _

Then it took me by surprise. I heard males voice. I turned around and saw drummer John winking t me. I smiled back at him_  
_

_For me it happens all the time_

_[Bella and John]_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
_

_[John]  
Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind [with Bella]  
For me it happens all the time  
_

_[Both]  
It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

woah woaaah.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now (wait)

Ooo, baby, I need you now

I smiled at John and walked down the stage when someone grabbed my wrist. "Sorry." Said John. "I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled.

"No, its fine. Thank you about the song." I thanked him and he gave me smirk.

John was tall, lean, but not too lean. He got dark hair and green eyes. But not as beautiful as Edwards green eyes. John was in his 20, he went to UCLA too. We actually met there in first time. We became friends very fast. From start Jasper didn't like it. He was protective of me from the start because he was the only one who I got here so that made him feel responsible about me.

"Always welcome." He grinned and then his face fell. I fallowed his gaze and found angry Edward looking at us.

"I will...Yeah. See you later Bella." John said and walked away leaving me and Edward alone.

"What are you doing here? I thought you have to work."

"I came here to look for you since you weren't home how I expected. That's what you do when I'm not home? Go clubbing?" Okay, this was new for me. Edwards was never angry with me about things like this. What he expected – for me sitting home and waiting for him?

I took a deep breath and tried to walk passed him when he grabbed my arm. And then memories hit me. The first time we got together. It was all the same. He was always this jealous boyfriend.

"See?" I gestured at his arm where it was holding my wrist. "This is why I left in first place. Do you want me to leave again? Cause it really looks like that."

He looked down at his hand and slowly let go. He sat down at table next to us and gestured for me to sit down doo.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I saw you too singing that song and got the wrong impression. I don't want to lose you."

"Then you should start with yourself." I stood up and he looked at me. "I won't be home tonight."

I walked up to bar and grabbed my purse. "Bella wait. Where are you going?" Emmett had stopped me. "What's wrong? You look upset."

"It's complicated." I told him.

"Bella you know you can talk to me." I bit my lip and sat down at bar.

"So, spill Belly."

I told Emmett everything, about late work, Liz and how we barely talk to each other. He tried to convict me that Edward would n ever cheat on me. I knew that too but something was awfully wrong.

Emmet allowed me to stay at his house. I thanked him and went to spare room. I didn't sleep that night. All I could do was thinking about what is going on. Really past is coming back? It's the same? And at the end we aren't meant to be?

To not knowing what is wrong in our lives was killing me. I wanted to cry it all out. I wanted to run away. Yeah, I'm coward – all I do is run. I have no strength to look in his eyes and let him tell the truth – that he don't love me. But if he won't that why is all this? Why is he not broking up with me?

**EPOV**

I have to do things fast. If I won't I know I will lose her. Bella is slipping through my fingers and I can't help it. I need to tell her. I don't know what will her reaction be but I can't keep it any longer.

In last three weeks I have barely talked to her. I know if I do I will tell her everything.

And now here I am. Sleeping alone in our house, in our bed. She is halfway gone already. It's the first step of her running away again.


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

"See you soon." I said and let go of Edward. He kissed my forehead and sat in cab. I waved him goodbyes and walked back in house.

Edward was going to spend few weeks with his parents. He said he needs to think. I'm sure I need to think too.

It's been week since our argument and next morning after that he called me and pleaded me for come back home. I did. What else should I have to do? Spend the rest of my life with Emmet? No thanks.

We spend all night talking about us and about what we want to do with our relationships because we sure as hell we love each other. I now I have been drama queen lately. But situation just confused me. All that working and lying and then he go in jealous boyfriend mode.

I sat at kitchen table looking on my cup of cold coffee still thinking about everything what happened last month and half, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered as calm as possible. Then my eyes caught something on the table. Edwards has forgotten his mobile phone. I let out sighed.

"Bella?"

"Jake? What's up?" Jake and I have become friends. Actually very good ones. The past is past. He's changed. He was teenage boy with hormones back then.

"How about you come over here and look by yourself?" He asked in seductive voice. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he still have those teenage hormones.

"Jake. You perv." I laughed in phone. "So why are you calling me?" No matter how good friends we were he though never called me.

"What? Cant I just call my ex girlfriend and dear friend of mine?"

"No." I said with laugh.

"Okay, just come here. I gave to ask you something."

"Okay okay, when I get there I assure my Cosmo will be waiting for me right?"

"Every time chika." I smiled and hung up.

_After hour._

"Are you sure Jake?" I asked him still in shock. He just nodded. I shook my head and took sip of my drink.

"You are so out of your mind."

"Only one here who is out of mind is you princess." He said and pointed on me.

"Right. Acting like little runway princess and taking off not saying anyone, leaving her boyfriend behind and running off with his friend. It's so normal right?" He teased me and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I was young, I was sick of everything." I took a deep breath. "I was pregnant."

"What? Oh, where is the kid? Why you never introduced us?" he said and I looked at my hands.

"You didn't?" He asked.

"No. I only found out when doctor said I got miscarriage." I told him with tears in my eyes. "I was too stressed and shit. Edward was the ass of a boyfriend in past year, He left me behind. I wasn't happy." I admitted.

"I am so sorry Bella." He said and walked around the bar to hug me.

"It's okay. It's all past."

"Does Edward know?" He asked and I nodded.

"I told the day he ran in to us at mall, remember?" He nodded again.

"Okay, I don't want to talk about my past anymore. I moved here to start fresh ya know?" I laughed sarcastically, because how can I start fresh when everyone from my past is here?

Then I felt arms wrapping around my tightly. I jumped. "Don't ever do that." I said when recognized ring on mans finger. It was Jasper.

"Sorry. Hi Jake." Jake nodded and walked to other costumers.

"So what brings you to twilight this really?" He asked when noticed my Cosmo.

"Jake. He wanted my opinion about something."

Jasper just nodded and sat there still and silent. "I hues you found out. So why aren't you happy?" I asked him.

"Remember when we got here? It was fun, like really fun and so wasn't mature of us doing things like that. But I felt happy. You know – you and me. I miss old days."

"'Party all night long, drinking and singing?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It was us back then. Now, when Alice and Edward appeared back in our lives there is no us anymore. And now she told me the news. Baby? I can't handle myself, how can she expect me to handle the baby? I'm not.. I-I-I just can't. I will be the worst father Bells." He said and dropped his head in his hands.

"And I feel like shit hurting her. I feel awful knowing she would be better off without me. It's crazy. I love Alice, but baby." He shook his head and I put my arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"It's too much. And thanks to Royce I don't have a job, because Rose dumped him. And whit this singing I can get anything. How can I take care of her?" He was crying now.

"Jasper. Alice is strong and she will handle you. She will wait how long be needed. And you will find other job and you can handle baby. You will know, when he will be here with you, I know you will feel like the proudest and happiest man alive." I sad and he chuckled.

"I'm no good for her."

"Stop. Jasper. You are, and she knows that. You know she believes in faith and shit. But more than anything she believes in you. She loves you and you love her. And the baby is proof of your love. Everything will be fucking fantastic." I said and put my head on his shoulder.

"She's angry with me."

"She's pregnant. It's normal. You can't expect her to be same old Alice. "

"No Bella. She won't forgive me."

"Why?"

"I told her I don't want it. I told her I don't want child." I took a deep breath.

"She will forgive you Jazz. She knows you are sorry. You now go and apologize to her."

"Can I stay with you?" I smiled.

"Of course you can."

We spend in Twilight few more hours and I took him to my place. We spend night talking and he made decision. He won't lose Alice and he knows he will love the baby more that everything.

I called Alice to check on her and she barely could talk. She was crying so hard that I needed to call Rose and tell everything. She swears that she will castrate Jasper.

Emmet was pissed of course. He was our big brother. So he went and comforted Alice too. They called me and told that Alice is fine and she's a sleep.

I went to bed but couldn't sleep. Something was bugging me so bad.

What if I can't get pregnant anymore? Maybe that's why Edward found other women. These thought kept me awake almost all night.

Finally morning came. I put on my blue top and blue jeans and walked down to kitchen. Jasper was already there.

"Morning handsome." I smiled and he did so. I always greeted him that when we lived together.

"Let's runaway." He said and I looked up at him. _Was he serious?_

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said – lets runaway."

"Jasper? I thought we got over this last night. We are staying here, you will apologize to Alice and everything will be okay. We can't runaway."

"What happened? Why? I did when you asked."

"Jasper, I didn't left pregnant women back there."

Jasper was shocking me with this. I never thought Jasper would do or say things like that. But then when I looked back at him, I saw his eyes. It gets immediately clear now why he's talking shit like that. He was high.

"I'm disappointed in you." I said and took off to my room slamming doors behind me.

_It's bad when cries someone who before have comforted everyone else._

I took my phone and dialed Carlisle number. I hope Edward will be home.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered to his phone.

"Hi. It's me, Bella."

"Oh, hey sweetie. So why are you calling me so unexpected? Everything is okay?"

"Oh yeah, terrific. I was wondering if you could give phone to Edward, since he left his mobile phone at home. "

"Repeat yourself dear?" He asked in confused voice.

"I was calling to Edward on your phone since he left his phone home."

"Dear, why are you calling me to get Edward? Edwards isn't here."

"Wait. What? He isn't there?"

"Why would he?"

"He was saying he will go and visit you two."

"No, he's not here. What's going on Bella?"

"That's what I would love to know."

I hung up and started to pacing around my room. Was he lying to me? I was confused and still was trying to register all he said. Edward wasn't there with Carlisle. Then where was he? He left me? He left me like I once left him?

Tears spilled down my cheeks.

I heard knock on my doors. I opened then and saw Emmet. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"I'm sorry, he probably caught you lot of worries."

"It's not Jasper. It's Edward." I sobbed in to Emmetts chests. "Edward left me. With other women. He paid back to me. He was worse than me. He proposed and that runaway with other woman. Emmet –'' but I couldn't talk anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

It was noon. I was packing my suitcase when Jasper came in. "Bella what are you doing?" He asked and picked up picture of me and Edward.

"I'm leaving." I said and took picture out of his hands throwing it on the floor.

"Bella what's going on?" Jasper asked and get grip on my wrist.

"Maybe if you weren't high you would understand." I spat at him and he looked down.

"I'm not…not anymore. I talked to Alice, she forgave me. I will try to be a good father." He promised and pulled me in hug. "Now tell me princess what's happening?"

"Edward left me. He left me and ran away with other woman." Then Jasper chuckled.

"You did the same." He breathed in. "Now you know how it hurts."

"You were supposed to be my best friend in this question." I murmured in to his chests. He sat me down and took my hand in his.

"Are you really sure he's with other woman?" Jasper asked, but when I wanted to answer my phone rang.

"Hi mom." I answered.

"Hi Bella. Have are you doing?" She asked, she sounded upset.

"I'm fine. I'm… no I'm not fine. I'm moving away." I told and she gasped.

"What happened? Why? Where?" She asked.

"Nothing, you now, I have to go, my plane is in midnight o I have to pack. See you…someday. I will call you."

I hung up. Jasper was looking at me with wide eyes. "Bella are you sure about this? The b better would be you stay here and wait for him and you could talk it out."

"No. I won't sit here crying my eyes out and waiting for him like idiot."

"Ya, of course, you runaway like you do, you know what Bella, you are coward. Big one. You have chance to be happy and you throwing it away. You're not even sure that he's with other. "

"Alice saw them. She thought it was me." I yelled at him. "And he lied to me saying he's with his parents, but he's not! I can bet he even left his phone hoe on purpose. He's liar."

"Bella, please, just stop. Take a breath and think. Why would he do that?"

"Alice once told me about this girl which he dated. It was few months ago before they found us. They had sexual relationships. So maybe he missed her or better, maybe she's pregnant! And maybe he is doing this because he thinks I can't get pregnant anymore. "

"Bells. Just… Edward would never do that. He loves you, he doesn't care if you can or can't get pregnant."

"Yeah…whatever. I'm leaving." I said and took my suitcase.

"No." Jasper said and walked in front of me blocking my way. "I let you do this once; I'm not going to let you do it again. Bella you helped me with everything, with my life, Alice, now is my turn to me help you. Please. Can you just please stop and sit down? Please."

Oh this thing about Jasper, when you are around him you calm down. He just has this power over the people. God I hate him for that. But maybe that was the best thing I have ever done – listen to him. Maybe like Alice says – its fate and I just can't let go this moment and Jasper is the one for me who keeps me from ruining it.

I let go of my suitcase and sat down on edge of the bed. Jasper sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Now please thing – what's its so bad that you have to leave?" He asked and looked at me patiently.

"Edward lied. He's not with his parents."

"Maybe he lied for acceptable reasons. Maybe he has surprise for you. Ever thought of bad? Edwards isn't the person who just goes and lies the one he loves."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I just shrugged and we sat there not saying one word. We just were. At the moment. We both had lot in our heads.

"So you and Alice are back together?" I asked trying to get my mind away from Edward.

"Yeah. I apologized and she forgave me." He smiled.

"I told you she would."

"Yeah. See? I obey to you. You should do the same. When I say Edward isn't cheating you have to believe me. That's what we do, right Bells? We take each others advices."

The week flew away. I spend all day at my room waiting for Edward to call. He never did. I glanced over my suitcase to make decision. I never thought I would be the one who's left. I never thought I would be the women on who cheats on. I never thought Edward would be that one person. But on the other hand, I already have gone through it in senior year. The exact same thing. Only then he didn't left me but I left him. Waiting. Alone.

I know now how he felt. He probably hated me as hard as he could. I could see that in his eyes when I first met him again in Twilight. He wanted to yell at me so bad. But I guess he was just happy to see me.

"Bella, it's me, can I come in?" It was Rosalie. I told her the door is opened and she walked in my room. Rosalie looked stunning. Her baby bump was starting show a little. She's in forth month.

She sat on my bed and took my hand.

"Honey you can't keep doing this. You have to get up. You haven't left your room for week. It's not normal. What you think will Edward think when he comes back at home?" She asked and raised her eyebrow. "Come on. Get up. We have to make you look not so sad and tired. Edward will be home soon." She said and pulled me out of bed.

"I'm fine Rose. Really. I just don't feel good." I said and he let out breath.

"Come."

**EPOV**

"What do you mean she wanted to leave?" I asked Jasper. He was at airport to pick me up. He knew what was going on. Actually he knew because of Alice. But I still can't believe Jasper wouldn't tell Bella. I thought he would be the first one. He loves Bella just like his own sister.

"She really as already packed. I walked in at the right time. She was about to leave. She already had tickets. She thought you left her to get back to her. Well I would think that too. Edward was you out of your mind? You could at least warn Esme and Carlisle. Or you could have took you phone!" Jasper was now rose his voice.

"I'm sorry okay. I never thought Bella would call them. I never thought she would leave me again."

I was in shock. How could she think that? _Doesn't she really have understood how much I love her?_

After 20 minutes we were at my house. I took deep breath. Jasper patted on my shoulder when we walked in.

"Bella?" I called out.

"She will be down in second." Said angry Rosalie. Well she didn't know the reason why I was gone.

"Care to explain?" She asked me.

"I need to talk to Bella first." I said and ran upstairs. When I opened the doors Bell shoot her head to look at me. Her eyes were full of hurt and disbelieve.

"Where were you?" She asked. I by the sound of her voice I could tell she was holding back tears.

"Bella honey. Please don't be mad. I will explain you everything."

"No. You don't have to. I know you have other woman." She said and sat down. I sat next to her wrapping my arm around her waist. She pushed my arm away.

"Edward." Rosalie came in. "There is some woman downstairs waiting for you." Rose said with venom in her voice. Bellas eyes shot up to look at Rose and then at me. She stood up and ran downstairs. I ran after her.

She just stood there. She looked shock. Then she spoke again turning to look at me. "Are you fucking sick?" She asked.

"She looks like me? Were you really that desperate you even found copy of me? Oh my god." She grabbed deer head in her hands.

"No Bella just listen."

"Oh my god." She just repeated. Then there was knock on doors. Jasper went to open then.

"Mom? Dad? What are you two doing here?" Bella asked.


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

"Oh my god I can't believe this. Sister? Are you fucking kidding me? All this years I had sister and you never told me this? And the person who finds out is Edward?" I yelled at my father

I glanced at Liz. She got big brown eyes and hair juts like our dad, just like me. She was older. Two years older than me.

Dad explained my why I didn't know anything about Liz. My dad never cheated on my mom. He got Elizabeths mother pregnant in the time dad and mom had break. They sort of broke up about year. Then they decided they love each other. Charlie didn't know he got another daughter till the day when Edward flew to Florida to meet up with them and tell them everything.

Well Elizabeth found out first. She knew about me. Edward had told her. And she knew my last name and she had seen my photos. After few months Edward left she found her mothers diary. And she found out hers dads last name is Swan, so does mine. And then she looked up for Edward and told him. Edward as doctor made some tests first and then flew to talk to my dad.

And I still thought he cheated on me.

After that day I and Liz have become friends. Actually as good as me and Rose. We have lot in common. She loved to read just like me and we both liked the same movies and how we all knew before- the same taste in mans.

Between me and Edward things were going fine. We mostly talked about weddings. We decided to marry at spring. It's beautiful in spring.

_**5 months later**_

"Oh my, she's so beautiful." I said when Emmet handed me the little pink bundle. I was holding Katherine Isabella in my arms. I was so happy when she told me she will name her after me.

"Yeah, she has Rosalies eyes." Emmet said, "And my hair." This he said with smug smile.

"Wow." I heard Edward saying looking over my shoulder of little Katherine. "She really is beauty. We will have to protect her of every teenage male." He said to Emmet. We all chuckled.

"Guys, I wanted you two ask something." Rose said. We both nodded and waited for her to speak up.

"I want you two to be the godparents of my daughter." She said with big smile.

"Of course we will."I said with big grin on my face.

"Hey guys. Rosalie." Alice danced in. Alice looked beautiful. She was in 8 month now. And she was so big; she was waiting two twin boys. Poor Jasper. I giggled when he came to me and told the news. Even that time he wasn't planning on running away.

"How are you feeling, are you okay?" She asked bouncing up and down. "Can I hold her?" She turned to me. I handed her the baby girl.

**EPOV**

I looked at little girl in Bellas arms and smiled. I looked at Emmet and then envy came over. He was father. He looked happy. I never thought Emmet would be the one who wants to be the father. But just by the way he looks at Rose, there is no doubt left, he's the happiest man right now.

Then Alice danced in looking happy. Her eyes sparkled. Jasper was coming behind her. His arm was now around Bellas shoulders when he looked won at his little niece.

After hour I and Bella were on our way home. Bella was staring out the window deep in her thoughts. Jasper told me about her fears – not getting pregnant again. And I felt guilty. She last our child because of me. Because I was a prick, I made her unhappy.

The next morning we woke up, Bella still wasn't she. She still looked upset. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Bella, honey, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied and pulled out of my arms.

"Bella don't shut me out. Please."

She just nodded and walked up to our room. I sat down at table and poured myself cup of coffee.

I didn't know what's going on. I was scared that maybe she will leave me again. I rest my elbows on the table and put my head in my hands.

The one thing I hate about Bella? I hate when she does this to me – leaving me in misery. Really. Why she always shutting me out?

I felt worthless. What can bother her so much that she couldn't even talk to me about that?

I sat there about ten or more minutes when Bella finally came down. She looked different now – happier.

I felt my body relaxing; she smiled widely at me biting her lip. Then she spoke. And what she said to me…it was the most beautiful thing in the whole world what would man want to hear from women he loves.

"I'm pregnant Edward." Tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm having your baby." She said and I jumped off of chair and pulled Bella in my arms spinning her around.

She giggled and I put her down not letting her out of my hands. I grinned like idiot and had tears in my eyes. Happy tears.

"When did you find out? That's why you were sad? Why you were sad?" I asked. _Why was she sad, doesn't she want baby?_

"No. I was sad because I didn't want to find out that I'm not pregnant. My doctor just called me and told me the test results. It's been month and half." She said smiling. I kissed her on lips.

"I'm so happy Bella. I love you, I love, I love you." I kept repeating and hugged her tightly.

"I love you two Edward. I was so afraid that we could never be the real family." She sighed and hugged me tightly.

After week Rosalie was out of hospital. She was having dinners at her house with us, her parents and our parents. We had become real big family lately.

Alice eyed me all the time suspicious. Like she would know we have something to tell then. She was bouncing in her seat impatiently. I looked at Bella and she nodded. The beautiful blushed crept on her cheeks again when she smiled shyly looking at her and my mom.

"We have to tell you something guys." I spoke up and Bella took my hand in hers.

"Me and Bella…we are having a baby." I said and watched everyones expressions.

Alice squealed, Rose gasped. Our mothers grinned and dads pulled out the wallets. I narrowed my eyebrows at them.

"They both had bets going on, Carlisle said a year after your engagement and Charlie said that only after wedding. I guess Charlie lost." Esme giggled and shook her head.

Jasper came to us and hugged Bella and shook my hand, Emmet patted on my back and pulled Bella in hug, so does Alice and Rose.

"I guess we will soon be really a very big family." Said Rosalies mom. Rosalies dad smiled and took Mrs. Hales hand.

Roses parents got back together three years ago. She said it was big surprise for her, she finds out running on then in some restaurant. They weren't planning to tell her and Jasper so soon. Only after their second honeymoon. Rosalie didn't talk to then for six months. That's what at least I heard from Bella.

We all were sitting in living room. I glanced around the room and I've never felt so full in my life, so complete.

I saw Carlisle and Charlie making bets about what will me and Bella have- girl or boy. I saw my mom and Rene talking about child names. Jasper was holding his ear on Alices baby bump, talking to babies and laughing, Alice was giggling like crazy. I saw Emmet holding his baby girl in his arms. I have never seen him happier, he had this spark in his eyes, and when Rose comes to stand next to him it's breathtaking. I see Rosalie's parents talking and holding hands, after so many years of being apart they still love each other. Just like me and Bella, after being four years apart we still can't fight this feeling.

And then I looked at her. She was now standing next to Rosalie with little Katherine in her arms. She smiled at her and said something. Then Bella looked at me, when our eyes met she smiled. And that was it. In this moment I knew – no matter how many problems, pain and drama have been in those past years, Bella is here with me. Hale twins are here, Emmet and Alice, our friends. Our lives.

We all have our pasts, together we have this moment together and we will have our futures mixing with each other. This is our life, these are our moments.

Bella handed Katherine back to Rosalie and made her way to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head on my chests. I breathed in her scent. And after all those years she still smelled like strawberries.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I said and kissed her head. She tightened her grip around my waist.

She turned around to take a look over the place. I can bet she saw just the same as me. Not the people standing, sitting and chatting. She saw the persons, destinies, lives, friends and family.

She smiled with tears in her eyes. And then…something unexpected happened.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm so sorry for not posting this story for so long. Hope you're not too angry ;) Love, Pixie**

We all sat at waiting room about an hour now. Jasper was in with Alice. We were little worried because Alice had one more month left. We all hoped that everything is fine with her and the babies.

"Hey." I look up at saw Liz. She and Alice had become friends too; it's not actually a miracle because they knew each other back in Darthmoore so.

"Hey." I smiled at her.

She sat down next to me and put her arm on my shoulders. "How long how have she been in there?"

"About an hour now." I told her. Then Jasper stormed out of maternity ward. We all stood up and waited for him to speak up. His eyes were brighter than ever and his face held biggest smile I had ever seen on him.

"Two baby girls." I threw my arms around his shoulders and squeezed him tight. I knew he will be happy. I just knew.

"I told you that you will be the happiest man alive when they have born." I whispered in his ear. He squeezed me and I let go of him letting the others say their congrats to him. I just wanted to see Alice badly right now.

"Congrats man." Edwards aid and manly hugged him, Emmet did the same. Carlisle went and patted on his back; other parents hugged Jasper too and said how happy they are for them. I knew Jasper will love his baby girls. He was just scared back then. Now that he got a contract, he knows for sure he will could give Alice and his kids everything what they need.

After 20 minutes we went in Alices chamber. She looked exhausted, but still stunning as sunshine. She was holding baby on each arm. They both looked just like little Alice's.

"Hey." I and Rose said when we walked in.

"Hey girls." She smiled up at us. I never thought Alice would want to be a mother, but on the other hand, I never thought Rose would too.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and bent down to look at two beautiful girls in her small arms.

"I'm fine. Little tired, tough." She said. "Do you want to hold them?" She asked me and Rosalie. We both nodded and took each girl.

"How are you going to name them?" Rosalie asked rocking little bundle in her arms.

"Melody Isabella and Lillian Taylor" She said. "If you two agree with that?" She asked with shy smile on her face. We both grinned like idiots and nodded.

And in about 7 and half months later I will be mother too. And we are going to be one happy family.

_**3 years latter**_

"Anthony Charles Cullen where are you?" I called his name for fifth time. He was playing with Katherine, somewhere in the garden.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen do you know where your son is?" I asked him and he smirked and shook his head. "Just like his father, always disappears somewhere." I said. Edward chuckled.

"I would say – just like his mother." He said and gave me pointing look. "You have tendency to disappear honey, not me." He winked at me and gave me his crooked smile. After all those years he still has this effect on me. Every time he smiled I felt my knees get weak and my heart melts.

"Ha-ha. I know you do know, so spill."

"Okay okay, he's with Alice; she took him shopping with girls." He said and wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

After Anthony was born we moved back to Forks. After us Alice and Jasper moved here too and not long after them so did Rosalie and Emmett. We were all together, back in our childhood's homes. Like I said –we were one big happy family, only in separate houses.

I and Edward got married two years ago. In spring, it was wonderful. Our first dance was…of course it was – _Anywhere, but here_, since this song brought us so good memories. And guess where we married? Yap in our meadow. Okay not exactly there, but we made some imitation of that. It was wonderful, beautiful and I owe Alice big.

"When they are going to be back?" I asked him. He pretended to think and smiled little sheepishly.

"What's going on Edward?" I asked him.

"Well, he won't be back."

"What do you mean – he won't be back?"

"After shopping Alice will drove the kids to Esme and Carlisle. We are going at Alice's place tonight, having little fun." He said and kissed my cheek. "Honey you girls need to rest a little bit, in past years all you tree are doing is taking care of kids. And me Jazz and Emmett thought it would be great if we all just hung out like the old days." He explained.

"And you should go and pack your suitcase Bells." He said little aware of my reaction. I frowned.

"Why do I have to pack?" _Are we going to live at Alices now?_

"We are going to Cali honey." He said and spun me around. _Oh my god, he's losing it._

"Why?" I asked and waited for some reasonable explanation.

"Bella, if I would ask you this 7 years ago you would probably right now rushing to car already instead of asking me why." He chuckled.

"That's was different, everything was different back then. Edward we have kid, you have to go to job tomorrow and-" I was cut off by his lips crashing on mine. After few seconds he pulled away.

"Bella, babe, you need to loosen up a little." He said playing with my fingers.

"Edward that's -"

He stopped me putting his finger on my lips.

"Don't say anything. Just…let's go and pack. Okay?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said and walked up the stairs to get ready.

After two hours I was done packing.

I drove at Cullen's to say goodbye to kids and check on Anthony. I still didn't believe that Edward would come up with something like this.

I was in my car; driving back to my place…I remember 7 years ago, I was young, hurt, stubborn, and stupid. I did the best I could come up with – I ran away from my problems. And that was the best damn thing I ever done with my life.

I lived my life, enjoined my youth. I met love of my life again and we all are fucking happy. We all did what we wanted, we all made mistakes, we all found what's important in our lives.

I was happy with my decision back then. If I wouldn't have drive there, then me and Edward would probably be divorced now. We needed our time. We had our time. And now everything is fucking perfect. We love each other like there is no tomorrow. We never argue, we never had fights, we just love.

And we all were the happiest 6 people on the fucking earth.

If I wasn't run away I would probably never find out I have a sister.

Jasper won't now be the famous singer, I won't be book editor, and Edward won't be the best surgeon.

And we all would live in regrets by now, and thought about all what if in our miserable lives.

But now life is just perfect. And I'm happy, 7 years ago I would never thought I could be this happy in my life, with Edward and Anthony. I would never think I will get married someday.

And now, the 6 of us are living back here again and we all are getting ready for our big journey back to where we all found our happily ever after.

_**Three days later**_

"JELLA!" I heard the oh so familiar voice coming from stage. I turned around to see drunken Rosalie trying t stood up on stage. It brought back memories of the first night of our graduation when we met up with Emmett, Alice and Edward again.

I turned my head to Jasper and he tried to hold his laughs back. Alice was nagging him in sides and hi nodded at me. Smiles escape my lips.

We were at _Twilight. _We had very warm welcoming here, all our friends still works here, Jake too.

Edward, Alice and Emmet thought it would be great to bring us here, because everything get back where it should be on here, everything that changed our lives for good happened here.

I and Jasper made our way to stage.

Eclipse was here too; actually it was now Jaspers band.

"It's good to be here gain guys." Jasper said in mike. "We will sing the song that it's very important in our lives." He winked at me. "Hope you will enjoy. And one more time – thank you Isabella, princess." I blushed at this.

We sang the _California_ and people cheered. It felt like the same old times. I felt like teenager again.

I smiled and took a look at bar, where my family stood. My best friends. My life. Tears filled my eyes. And I was grace full to God that he loves me so much that he had gave me those amazing peoples, that he let me to be a mother and for that my friends and my mom and dad are healthy and happy.

After out little clubbing we went to our homes, we never sold them, they hold many memories and was too important for me personally to sold my house.

I was cuddled up and Edwards chests and he was gently stroking my arm up and down.

"I love you." He whispered sending chills down my spine.

"I love you too."

"My Bella." He said with smile in his voice.

"Forever yours my Edward." I said and fell asleep.


	22. Atention

**Hi guys. I read this story yesterday night I came to conclusion - this is unreadable. There are so many mistakes. So - I will be editing this story and maybe changing it a little to make it more likable.**

**Love,bye Xoxox**


End file.
